Twilight Twins
by ToBeAJabberwocky
Summary: As Lucius had put it, the twins refusal to turn to darkness was betrayal and their punishment right as it was harsh. In the hour of a fallen soldier, Ember and Aven pull from the shadows in silent unison, taking the Potions Master from his bloodied corner when all eyes had turned away. Three years later, the casket of Severus Snape remains empty as a broken man looks to home.
1. Twins

_Summary: As Lucius put it, the twins refusal to turn to darkness was betrayal in the highest degree, and their punishment right as it was harsh. In the hour of a fallen soldiers need, Ember and Aven pull from the shadows in perfect unison, taking the Potions Master from his bloodied corner when all eyes were turned away. Three years later, the casket of Severus Snape remains empty as a broken man looks to home._

Time: Three years after the final war.

Multi POVs

 _See these italics? Flashbacks. Personal thoughts._

 **We are enjoying the words and definitions from, "The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows" along with foreign words and their definitions.  
**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Edits! May2017**

* * *

 **Twins** _._

 _Dead Reckoning - **(TDOOS)**_

 _Noun._

 _To find yourself bothered by someone's death more than you would have expected._

The war against Tom Riddle and his followers had been over for three years and the Wizarding World was just finishing up repairing its self from the last of its damages. The Ministry had been restored and the darkness seemed to finally be fading from the front of peoples minds as days pass without much comparable darkness that had once hung heavily. At long last, it seemed to be that the two separate worlds had gotten back to their near normal, separate lives.

But not all had gone as planned.

In the immediate clean up of the war, between deaths, arrests and healing, Hermione, Harry and Ron brought Professor McGonagall along with some Aurors to the to collect the body of their past potions master, but had quickly found it missing from the spot and from the house altogether. Smeared blood streaks on the dusty wooden floor shown the body had been moved and with no proof or way to find out by who or what, Severus Snape was called for missing and a small manhunt was sent out. Notices went out calling for the aid to find the brave teacher, but the funeral was still held accordingly for those who knew he was most likely dead.

The Order and Hogwarts staff stood along side the Malfoys and a few scattered others in respectful silence that windy day int he graveyard, and Hermione could have sworn to seeing Draco crying with his mother while his father stood motionless with blood shot eyes and a slight drunken sway in his stance as the empty coffin was lowered into the ground.

Those of the Order who survived became family; Charlie had died and Fred critically wounded though had survived and was still in recovery even this long after. Tonks sacrificed everything for the child she could not save and a wedge was placed between husband and wife who now took time apart to personally heal from their injuries that festered on the skin as it did in the heart.

But that had all started a few years ago, and life most certainly goes on..

Hermione Granger walked the sidewalk of the busy London street before turning into a mixed media shop and giving a small smile to the owners. She had since been hired at the Ministry and was working to equalise Magic and Muggle accepting. A store such as this, a half blood store with both world selling, would have been under relentless attack by Voldemort, but had since done nothing but flourish.

There was still bias, but remaining Deatheaters had gone into hiding and though their arrests were rare, they were still made known through the Daily Prophet. Hermione realised no matter what topic, there would always be an opposite side or opinion, and that was who she worked for, keeping that middle ground quiet and respectful.

She exchanged some Ministry paperwork while speaking happily with the well-mannered family who offered her a cup of lemonade and a few chocolate frogs for her way out. Hermione was very well liked within the worlds around her as well as the Ministry, and she tried her hardest to keep it that way which made her parents, who had regained their memory and since connected more their magical daughter, very proud indeed.

Saying her parting as she stepped out the door, Hermione turned to the street, taking a moment before stepping into the busy crowd. She walked with the mass of pedestrians when a cold, but slightly familiar force came from ahead of her. She manoeuvred to the front of the crowd, stopping at the corner to wait for the change of light.

She could have sworn...

"Professor Snape!" Hermione called to the turning away figure dawned all in black on the other side of the crossing. In a hurry, Hermione looked both ways but had still landed with her hands on the hood of a screeching car as she attempted to race across the active street

"Professor, Snape!"

Once across, she pulled away from the standing crowd on the other side of the road and looked around desperately. She wasn't sure if what she saw was real, or even her old Professor. Either way, the figure was gone now, and she gave a sigh of defeat as she looked around a final time before starting back on her original path.

...

Hermione decided to keep this event to herself, but Ginny always knew when something was on her mind and once lowering herself into the arm chair, Ginny Potter confronted her about what it was.

"Did anyone ever find, Snape?" Hermione asked, bringing Ginny to widen her eyes.

"Ummm. No.. I haven't heard anything and I bet Harry would have told me.."

"But he was missing, right?" Hermione interrupted. "If he was never found and he was moved... There is a chance he's alive?"

Ginny stopped here, and leaned back giving Hermione a once over.

"What's going on?" Ginny asked.

"I thought I saw him today.." She whispered.

"Where? What?" Ginny now excited, moved closer.

"In London. I didn't get a good look but whoever it was had black hair and... wore all black.." Hermione ended weakly, hearing the foolishness in her words.

"Hermione," Ginny laughed. "That explains so many people it's ridiculous."

"I know but…" Hermione stopped, bringing Ginny to scrunch her brow a bit, "I remember that feeling he would give off while in school. That dark feeling that would make sure you were out of his way before even seeing him.. I felt it right before I saw who ever I saw.. Maybe it wasn't him..But the energy.. the energy was so familiar.

The two sat in a rare silence that was broken by either twin coming over the couch and landing on either side of Ginny.

"What r' we talking about?" George asked grinning from ear to ear, as Fred came around the side of the couch slowly and lowered himself painfully on the seat next to his sister.

"Nothing.." Ginny said looking at Hermione with a smile. "Nothing at all."


	2. A Long Time Waiting

Getting back to this. 7/27/17

* * *

 **A Long Time Waiting.**

 _Gnossienne (TDOOS)_

 _Noun._

 _A moment of awareness that someone you've known for years still has a private and mysterious inner life._

Another week, another work day.

Hermione Granger made her way through the Muggle midday rush with her best friend Harry, his fiance Ginny, and her continued boyfriend, Ronald Weasley. The rush of war and brush with death had Harry never taking a day for granted and he had quickly made his relationship with Ginny serious and most recently proposed which came as a delight to everyone around. Even though the three of them worked within the Ministry together, the Hogwarts school year was in progress which brought days that were busy and daily schedules that rarely matched up. Harry and Ron had taken time for their weekly lunch with Hermione and Ginny, from which they were currently leaving from.

"And then I told her: No, Marland, I have the executive reports. Those are executive to do lists." Hermione continued brightly bringing the group around her, sans Ronald, to burst out with laughter.

The conversion would fade into partings as their walk neared a large town park where the group would disband when suddenly her thoughts were pulled from her friends as the feeling of that familiar darkening energy invaded her space. Pulling out of traffic, and without a word to the others, she places her back against the brick wall of a near by business they were passing and examines those who passed in front of her. She notices a flash of black that matches the energy from a few weeks ago. Quickly, desperate not to lose him, pulled from her questioning group with a wave of her hand, and wordlessly followed on her own, leaving her friends in shock.

Blind to anything else around her, she felt with certainty as she zeroed in on the energy and when her pace picked up she found that the the tall figure in front of her did as well. She watched through people who zigzaged by them as the behavior of the hooded man she thought to be her teacher, became more frantic and people started speaking out in protest as he began to push aside those too slow.

"Professor Snape!" Hermione called above the crowd and widened her eyes when the form picked up into a full out sprint.

She was so sure it was him at this point and she followed with the same athleticism as in her school years. She followed him in a quick and swift jog down the block, slipping in and out people when at the last moment, using she sharp sight that if it wasn't for her childhood she would have missed, Hermione Granger caught the black cloaked figure slip into a darkened alley.

Taking a deep breath as she slowed her stride, she stopped before stepping into open sight and into the mouth of the darkened, tight space. As much as she wanted to hold her wand for protection, everything she had known about the man argued her instincts and Hermione took a breath to calm. With a heavy leg, she stepped into view and looked down the alley to see a tall, shadowy figure half way down the narrow, brick way. The figures body was moving as if catching it's breath, seemingly unaware of her presence.

"Professor Snape?" She asked quietly as she stepped past the first of the littered papers and wall stacked boxes.

The form instantly straightened and Hermione raised both open hands to hip height and showed palms while taking a step into the shade. The black cloaked creature took backwards steps away, curving at the shoulders and leering from inside the shadow of its hood. Hermione took a slow breath and quietly repeated his old title while dropping her hands with another step taken closer.

"Professor Snape."

The clocked figure matched her step with one of it's own and backed into a sun lit area just behind an intersecting ally that x'd the single lane and that ran to the other side of another street. To the right, a tall, brick dead end. At first sight her feet stopped her advancement and her eyes widened in surprise to the lighted face and form of Severus Snape as he pulled his hood back slightly and stood tall, exposing himself for her identification in the ray of cloud breaking sun.

"Professor..?" Hermione tried for the third time as he continued his trade mark snarl that came from behind strands of black hair that looked like rivers of ink.

"Professor..?"

"He's not going to answer you…" A female voice came from the right, down the connected lane.

Hermione twist around on her toe in time for a second figure to sweep past her and up to the Potions Master, who had turned his head to the woman who stepped into the light at his side.

Hermione looked between the two in slight shock, unable to pull much of anything from her mind or throat.

"What?" she struggles out.

The woman turned her cool gaze to Hermione and gave a small smile before turning back to Snape and brushing a lock of hair from in front of his face and back into his hood; the teachers eyes lulled just slightly at her touch.

"He can't talk." She said, dropping her hand and speaking in a harsher tone as if Hermione should have understood.

She looked to be about the same age as the Professor, with long dark, dark brown hair that cascaded down her back and pointed at the bottom. Her spiky bangs fell past her cheek bones and waved as she moved and glinted looking like silk. She wore a worn calf length, hip hugging brown coat that was buttoned at the waist, as a pair of black cargo pants and tracking boots covered her her legs and protected her feet.

Hermione took a step back as the feeling of overwhelming overtook her like an ocean wave that crashed into her and made her feel wobbly all over. She looked up to see the woman give Snapes wrist a squeeze before turning and stepping up to Hermione.

"Are you Hermione Granger?" She asked with a sly, narrowed eyed look, while watching Hermione's fingers foolishly premeditate her wands hidden placement on her hip under her robe. As the older woman chose to continue her steps, Hermione continued backwards, leaving Snape to slip himself into the shadows and lean hunched against the wall, ever watchful with his hands in his coat pockets and eyes glaring at the two before him.

Remembering who she was, Hermione pulled together some sort of bureaucracy braveness and stopped her steps and allowed the two more steps taken before the woman stopped hers as well. Hermione brought her attention back from Snape and to the woman before giving a nod as her answer.

"My name is not important, but this event is." The woman started in a light but serious voice that resonated kindness while her appearance was that of a hungry snake.

A Slytherin, Hermione decided to herself.

"Here. A peace offering, I could understand how nerving this is.."

She pulled a chocolate bar from her pocket and extended the wrapped treat in her open palm to Hermione who took it, not arguing kindness or allowing for potential rudness to set a scene she couldn't come back from. With ease Hermione rips the wrapping, and takes a bite before glancing past the woman to Snape, thinking as she chewed her bite. Looking him over she noticed his hair had grown longer and currently hung over his face and hung past his neck, though he still acted vile in his irritated expression and angry glinting eyes.

"Professor Snape…" She whispered.

The woman looked from her own chocolate to over her shoulder and toward the man who stood alone and gave a small smile.

"Yeah… pretty beat up, huh?" Her smile faded as addressed Hermione kindly again.

"Come here." She called to him, and Hermione was not so surprised when the dark teacher refused to even flinch.

"Severus. Come here." She called again, and Hermione watched his head tilt towards the sky for a moment before he pushed off the wall and slowly walked up to the two of them.

"You're alive." Hermione breathed as Severus greeted the proclamation with a slight bow from his waist as he landed himself a step behind the woman's shoulder.

The woman placed a hand on Severus's back and a looked up at the man who glared at Hermione.

"Yup.." The woman answered for him.

"But.." Hermione's world started spiraling with questions as she recalled the Shrieking Shack, the blood.. his throat.. and the funeral.. Everything..

"Take a bite and calm, Miss. Granger. I can understand why this is coming as a tad of a shock." The woman who still went unnamed attempted to sooth.

'Tad of a shock!" Hermione exasperated before taking a bite of her chocolate not because she was told to, but because she knew it's worth.

"There you go.." She sighed kindly as Hermione clearly relaxed.

"But.. I don't understand.. It's been years and…" Hermione turned from Snape to the woman "You took him from the house?"

"Yes. I'm also the one who healed him.. and what a strain that was." She smiled jokingly as Hermione watched the man's scarred upper lip curl.

Here, Hermione took a moment and examined the form of her thought-to-be deceased professor up close. She ran her eyes over the gleaming white scars that daggered up from above his covered neck and over his jaw line. One in particular ripped up through the side of his mouth and curved out to the outside of his face under just under his cheekbone. Feeling sick, the image of the fangs of Najini flash through her mind. She can hear the sound deafening her ears as the memory of the noise the snake made came back uncontrolled. Hermione looked away and noticed a few smaller scars that had made it into view from under sleeves and marked up his hands and fingers. Still, he looked better fed and overall more healthy than when he was a teacher, though his movements were stiff and his body looked weaker in spirit and personal tiredness. The black eyes that glared back at her were still the same dead glare as ever, and his expression and pose stayed the same still, cold composure as in her school days. It seemed nothing had really changed in the man but time.

"I knew everything from the start." The woman's voice brought Hermione's attention back, though she kept locked eyes with the teacher, still trying to believe he was really in front of her.

"We had a deal.. Severus and I.. There seemed more to be done in his life.. another objective he had yet to fulfill…. He told me at the end he wanted to live on his free will. "

Her hand dropped from his back, and Snape never wavered his cold, angry eyes that continued to pierce Hermione.

"So he can't talk?" She asked suddenly feeling as if she were at a zoo. Yes, Professor Snape is terrifying.. but there was something.. different now that the man's much worse bark had been silenced.

"Nope." The woman shrugged, "Well, not yet anyway… And neither can you."

Hermione's head snapped over to the woman, "What?"

"Hermione, please understand it's not my request. It's his." Hermione's eyes flashed to Severus as the unnamed woman continued, "I told you everything you asked to keep you content. He's not ready to go back into society.. and I have to agree…You're the only one that knows.. We've even gone as far as not to inform the Malfoys or even Minerva… You can not be the reason his security is compromised."

"But, we all know the truth.. We know he was a hero."

A huff came from Snapes nose as he pushed off his heel and brushed by Hermione, starting up the shadowed alley and stopping a few feet away before choosing to lean against a near by wall when the woman did not follow. Hermione turned to the her and found herself slightly shorter.

"Meaning there will be more publicity and attention than Professor Snape even wanted in life. You had in school, Hermione…" Here the two women met eyes and Hermione found herself completely transfixed on the fire waving in her gaze, "he was your teacher for six years… Can you really tell me a man like Severus Snape will flourish in lime light…?"

Hermione had to agree. The professor had always been a solitary creature, always lurking in the dungeons and pushing everyone around him away. He never allowed for the slightest thought of disruption to his silence. For Snape to come to light.. without even voice of his own.. would indeed do more worse than good in every aspect Hermione could think of.

"How..?" Hermione tried and failed to formulate just one question.

"Long… long hours and full months with little sleep…" Hermione looked up at the woman who looked at Severus's hunched form in sad thought. "In the beginning things were very rocky... Very, touch and go…. For nearly a year he had to be in a coma and fed through injection while his neck healed. He breathed from a pipe that broke through his chest plate because his throat was to..destroyed... " She looked away. "For the longest time, I believed it all to be pointless."

Here Severus raised his head and looked over at her frowning expression with his own hard and emotionless one, before adjusting his position and replacing his eyes in the direction of the alley wall in front of him.

"Hermione," The woman started again, turning to Hermione and addressing her fully now, "It's really important you don't look for him, talk about him or follow him again. You know he's alive.. That'll have to be enough.."

"But.."

"He will come out of recovery soon enough. I promise you will see him again. But right now, even though to you he might not deserve it.. Professor Snape needs to be left alone.. It's all he ever wanted and he needs it now more than ever… He's doing so well.. I mean, I never thought I'd see him walking again... I can't have him slipping away again because he gets too stressed, and um..."

Hermione looked down to see a flash of the silver handle of the woman's wand as it came exposed from inside her sleeve, "I mean it when I say I can't."

A rock clattered off the wall from down the alley and Snape pushed off the wall and stood in a pose that brought Hermione to think he was ready to leave.

"Yeah.. fine." The woman agreed to Severus's silence and turned a final time back to Hermione.

"Please." The woman pressed a final time, slipping her wand from view.

"I promise." Hermione promised with Gryffindor oath.

She watched the woman give a hopeful smile and move away from her, lacing an arm with Severus's who quickly drew his deep hood fully again and took the first steps away. Hermione watched the pair leave the alley without another word and at the moment before disappearing around the corner, Hermione met eyes a final time with the unnamed woman who held fire in her gaze and who looked at her nervously before stepping out of view with the man who was known to the world as dead.


	3. It's like explaining the Colour Red

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Flashback**

" _Damn, I thought that kid would never leave." A male voice shimmered through Severus's haze, and his throat gave a low moan as the consciousness that brought the voice also brought the unimaginable pain._

" _Jeezes, Av… Look at his neck... " A female voice came clearer to him, as if she stood closer than the male._

" _Severus… Are you alive..? Severus….."_

 _He was so weak and the feeling of escaping blood made him sick, bringing vomit to rise in the form of gurgled blood and stomach acid that burned his neck even more. He forced open his eyes to see the face of Ember Fields and a fuzzed figure that stood over her that he would guess was her twin brother, Aven. If not him, it was surely Death._

" _Do you want to us to go?" Her voice whispered silently as she picked up his hand._

 _It was a question he was never able to answer until now, and although his promise to Lily had been sealed with the final look into her emerald eyes, something in him had sparked, a sort of fight he didn't understand; but soul took over and his hand twitched once in hers signifying his plea for life._

 **End**

 **...**

It had been the most painful time in his life, a time where he was the weakest in front of those he never wanted to have seen it, and this gave him a sense of shattered pride as he moved on constantly sore legs.

Severus stood by the stove, heating the kettle for tea and leaning his weight against the counter, all avoiding creating attention to the scurrying Ember, wondering to himself again for the uncountable time since he woke up, why he asked for life at all.

"Have you created any sort of idea when you'll be going back?" Ember's voice came to attention as she wiped down the small round kitchen table behind him.

Severus stared at the flames and shrugged a shoulder.

She looked up and leaned her waist against the table before raising an eyebrow, "Do you think you'll turn your Legilimency on with me anytime soon?"

Again, a slight shrug and Ember turned away with a sigh.

It had been her and twin brother Aven who rescued Severus that night and brought him back to their cottage in off grid England. Back then he had used his mental communication, back when he just rose to consciousness. But now, for whatever reason, he had silenced himself with her and the twins believed it was connected with the trauma and a sort of personal shame.

Severus knew Ember and Aven Fields from his Hogwarts years, but back then they were called the Twilight Twins, as dubbed by the Marauders. Only two years below him and active blue collared purebloods, their parents commingled within some high-end crowds which placed them into the respectful view of Lucius.

The twins always presented themselves with dignity, their flawless twin abilities astounded many as they slipped through the halls of Hogwarts in a silent and ominous manner. They often spoke quietly and in their own language, and did this openly in front of friends and even staff. They were sharp and skilled Slytherins, who held much practice in everything dark and taboo even from such an early age.

They had announced their presence and threat in their second year. It was when James Potter tripped Ember one day in the halls in an event that quickly resulted in an explosion of dark magic that sent four Marauders to the hospital wing and left a grave and chilling scene of the twins standing over the unconscious and bleeding James Potter. Standing hand in hand and in thick silence, Minerva McGonagall had arrived first and quickly summoned for help as the large crowd of students refused to disperse to her angry demands.

Severus and Lucius had been part of that crowd.

Ember was a stunning in the name of Slytherin. She had a flawless doll like complexion with a sharp perfect smile and a fire that constantly burned in her dark amber eyes. Her hair was naturally two shades of highlighted dark brown and black, and for the longest time was worn in pigtails that gave her a sense of immaturity and innocence in her school uniform, that her sarcastic expressions and rough behaviour argued terribly against. Incredibly bright and charismatic, full of life and drive, she did what she wanted and was sly and skilled with plans, locks and smiles. Her words twist with manipulation and swift responses.

She was a bright, happy student and if there would ever be born a counter opposite to Ember, it was, Aven.

The slightly older twin was near silent, though not any less silver tongued when needed. Aven was extremely perceptual and analytic, he was skilled in psychology and the workings of the human mind and body. He would often be found behind his sister, watching silently and pinpointing every weakness of those his sister chose to spend time with. He was hardly ever far from Ember and was overprotective. Of course, he was also the only one who could control Ember's flame and bring her to listen in more heated times. His hair was a dark brown almost black, and hung straight past his shoulders in the back and layered up his pale face, giving him bangs that hung in front of his piercing violet eyes and pale, strong facial features.

It didn't take more than a second for Severus to see that they would be close friends from the beginning.

Remaining untainted, they turned on Lucius's bad side when they refused their mark as they finished their seventh year, saying they did not believe in pure and dirty blood difference. They called Lucius shallow and pushed the man into a two to one corner, pinning him into a position that made him pull his wand from under their laughter. Not too far after the event, Ember and Aven were attacked by Death Eaters for blood betrayal and pushed out into the far off country of England and into silent hiding. This attack would take their parents, take their home and their public identity. Silently, in a single night, the world would come believe the entire Fields family died in a terrible fire.

The strike that shown Malfoys hurt pride and resentment sent a rip through the friendships and from that point on, Severus's communication with the twins would go about in secret. Severus was alright with this as he started making secret plans with them that spanned years of silence and lived through notes and a since dead red haired women.

"Severus…." A cold voice slithered into the space.

He turned using his waist and glanced up at Aven who stood on the threshold of the dim lit kitchen.

"She pushes because she cares." He said quietly with a hardness in his voice.

" _She pushes because she wants me out."_ Severus slipped his words through Avens mind while flashing his eyes irritably into the corner of the room.

"Is that really what you think, or is that your damaged pride talking?"

Severus communicated no more and Aven watched Severus pour himself tea and take a seat at the kitchen table. Fluidly, Aven moved into the chair across from Severus and pulled various phials from his pocket and pushed them towards the silent man.

He studied Severus for a moment as he uncapped and took each phial before he gathered what was empty and slipped himself from the seat. Severus remained silent with his gaze watching the smoke rise from the tea as he listened to Aven move to the kitchen threshold.

"She pushes because she cares." He said sternly before stepping from the room.


	4. To Fly With Owls and Sing with Crickets

**To Fly With Owls and Sing with Crickets.**

 _Resfeber (Swedish)_

 _Noun._

 _The nervous feeling before undertaking a journey; the restless race of a travellers heart before the journey begins, when anxiety and anticipation tangled together_

It was very late, but old habits rarely change and Severus found himself still at the kitchen table of the medium sized farmhouse hours later that same night. From his spot at the table, he listened to the croaking and chirping of the animals by the pond and in the fields. He listened to the chickens that cluck from the pen next to the house, and the sound of the purring barn cat that lay under his stroking fingers.

He looked down at the cat and pulled his hand away, receiving belly up and a mew of objection.

The cat's name was Baggins.

Baggins.

He copied the letters with his lips once before trying to pull anything out of his throat. Nothing came and he tried again only bringing a painful hissing noise from deep within his neck. Severus cracked his first off the wood table top before pushing back into the chair, scaring the cat away as he turned to glare out the open window.

The twins had explained the chances of his voice coming back were pretty strong, but it would take a long time for the slightest improvements to be seen. True, it had already been three years, but he could only count the last year and a half as being conscious and he had only just recently started walking distances little less than a year ago. His throat was mended but only to the point of tolerating cold liquid and he knew his voice would not return until that was healed first.

The healing process promised to be a very long endeavour, indeed.

Nagini had done her job quite well, and Severus found his fingertips tracing a deep scar that was tipped up onto his jaw from his throat as he sat in a standard shirt and collarless robe.

Unable to feel any lower without vomiting, his hand lowered as his mind drifts to Ember, and a pang of guilt rose for shutting her out. She had been there for him constantly in the past. In school, her and Aven fought back against the Marauders when they could, and soon became a kind of willing shield to the older boy as their double trouble dose of twin magic sent the Marauders running. And now, after saving his life and taking the last three years slaving over him with her brother, Severus couldn't find his thoughts for her and he understood how terrible of a person it made him.

The other day with Hermione Granger.. He still couldn't believe she found him, let alone chased him. He had just recently started taking trips into London, this had been only his third visit and they were always short as his energy quickly dissolved under his weakened body and hectic surroundings. He had decided to walk the street alone as he planned on meeting up with the twins in a muggle district of town not long from then. He saw her first, and he was so sure if he kept his hood up she wouldn't have seen him.

Rising from the table, Severus cleaned the tea cup before leaving it in the sink. He shoved his hands in the pockets of his robes and slipped up the stone steps, destined the bedroom they dedicated to him and his healing which lay at the furthest end of the hall. Passing the first of the parallel rooms that belonged to the twins, Severus noticed that Avens lights were off while light flickered from under its opposite. He slowed his steps and glanced to Avens door once more before giving a small knock on Embers.

"Yeah?"

He opened the door to her approval, and as he stepped into view, her face turned to an awkward smile as she moved her legs off the side of the bed and examined him with light suspicion.

"Anything I can do for you, Severus?" She asked cocking an eyebrow, attempting to prompt a conversation in what had become a regular game between them in the last year.

He stepped further into the room and looked around. He couldn't pull any words up, from his throat or from his mind, and he kept his neck stiff as his eyes continued to coldly scan the room.

"I don't mind."

Severus turned at the hip, meeting attention and furrowing his brow in confusion.

"I mean.. I was upset for awhile. After everything.." She looked away from him. "It feels..weird that you don't communicate to me anymore. I'm not sure what I did, b-.."

He looked away and followed his neck with his body, taking steps away from his spot and slipping into the comfortable space by the bookshelf and began to blindly read book bindings.

"I just figure," Ember continued, looking at the floor boards for a moment, "If you didn't like me, you wouldn't be here. In the past year or.. right now."

Her eyes flashed up to him, and Severus gave a stiff nod with his head in agreement before slipping them both into an awkward silence.

"Iiiiss there something else you need?"

He twitched his head no but did not make way to leave. Ember smirked and pushed off the mattress and shuffled over to him while tying her bathrobe closed as she moved up to his side. The man would never allow himself to drop his darkened posture, never once did he ever look anything but disgruntled or tense. If Severus didn't walk into her room alone, Ember could quickly believe that he was being forced. It was something she loved about him, the fact she had been chipping at his walls for so long and still, he remained chillingly cold and stone faced even in the most private of situations.

Severus filched to her raising hand and closed his eyes as her soft fingers traced over his cheek, bringing his neck to limp forward slightly and his hair to curtain his expression.

"Say my name." She whispered softly.

He tightened his eyes and curled his lip as her index finger gripped his chin. Her thumb stroked his cheek and then the scar that ran the length of the underside of his sharp jaw line. She then pulled his chin back from his attempt to turn away and took another step closer to him.

"Just...try, for me." She pushed with feeling in her eyes that he was determined to avoid.

His onyx eyes flashed through her for only a moment and his body shifted, suddenly uncomfortable under her touch. Reading his cues flawlessly, she dropped her hand from him which brought Severus to suddenly feel like that cat downstairs who vocally objected earlier. He glared unconsciously at her as she stepped away, giving the man space he wasn't sure he wanted.

He brought his lips to slowly trace her name but no sound came forward and her fingers quickly grabbed his shirt when he physically pulled himself away from his failure, and in the direction of the door.

"Stop that." He did stop pulling, though didn't look any less disgruntled. "The fact is you tried for me... I'm not mad at you and you can't be mad at yourself either."

He brought himself up to full height and looked down at her for a moment before resting a hand on the back of her shoulder and pulled her closer. He lowered his forehead onto the crown of her head and slid his fingers over the bare of the back of her neck. He held the position for a moment and pressed his forehead into her hair before taking a step back and dropping his hands.

Ember met sharp eyes with Severus and gave the man she refused to let go of, a respectful bow and smile which Severus, never breaking from his cold behaviour, bowed from his back and quietly stepped from her room.

* * *

A week passed uneventfully in its normal, quiet farm style way, and as the warm spring night whispered through the cracked bedroom window, Aven sat up against the headboard of the bed aside his beloved twin as she lay on her back and her head on her pillow. Her eyes were up at the deep purple canopy above her and Aven glanced down and watched the sides of her fire like eyes as they glint and sparked in the low candle light.

"Whats on your mind, sister." He asked her in a quiet voice.

"Severus." she groaned, rolling onto her stomach and sighing into the pillow.

Aven lifted his hand and ran his fingers through her hair. "What about him?"

"Did we do the right thing, Aven?"

He looked down at the back of her head and furrowed his brow.

"What do you mean?"

"Is he really happier alive?" She adjusted to face him, "He was caught by Hermione over a week ago and hasn't left the house since…. I love him like family, and I'm happy he's alive and he's here...but..I'm not sure he's happy about either."

"He asked us to save him.." Aven said simply, examining the wall across from him.

"But was it just in the moment?"

Aven leaned the back of his head against the headboard and brought his hand down on Embers shoulder for a moment before giving a heavy pat.

"Mum used to say, in the moment where thought is invalid and all that is left are the choices made by our souls, only then is when we as humans make our most meant and honest decisions. His soul asked for us to rescue him. it's up to him to find out why."

Ember stayed silent to her brother's wise point and after a thoughtful moment, she took his hand in hers and asked through sleepy eyes and a soulful yawn, for him to stay until she fell asleep.

* * *

Less than an hour later, Aven slipped from her bed with hardly a bother and travelled unnoticed until he stopped at the bedroom's threshold and turned around before leaving. Aven looked back at Ember and watched her sleep for a quiet moment. Flicking his fingers, Aven watched the blankets tuck Ember in before he slowly turned away and closed the door behind him.

He made his way down the stairs, unable to sleep as usual he decided for a walk along the property. Pulling a travel cloak off the hook and over his shoulders, Aven slipped from the house in silence and began his travels past the little farm which forcibly became his home.

 _It had been not even a week after graduation. Lucius had made his offer clear, and Severus stayed silent in the corner, watching them like some beaten dog. Lucius had pushed their pureblood heritage like it meant something, and yelled when they laughed and turned their back to him._

Aven's attention rose to the oinking of pigs that his footsteps on the gravel path brought, and he hushed the animals as he pass, assuring them breakfast was not too far.

 _It was stupid to him, the entire thing. Wrongful deaths of good people should not be determined by things out of one's conceptual control. Undoubtedly Ember thought the same thing, and after a swift and powerful duel between the blond cobra, Ember and Aven popped from the Manor where about a month later they were attacked by a band of masked assassins._

The lush long grass hung over the path as flowers dotted the vast meadow yard and Aven dropped his hand and passed his fingertips over thick blades of grass and soft flower petals. A buzzing of intuition suddenly came to his ears and without looking up, Aven turned down the barn and paddock path. He quickly noticed the four work horses standing together by the fence all directed in one area. Pulling his wand, he narrowed his eyes and slipped through the fence posts.

 _Pitiful.. cowards..._

 _They hid their sin behind silver masks as if they were something to be feared. He remembered turning to look over his shoulder at the burning house that their great-great-great-great grandfather built so many generations ago as he carried his sister away._

Crouching low, Aven used tactics and natural skills, along the large bodies of the horses to remain unnoticed as he closed in.

 _They had hurt Ember that night._

 _He carried her through magic travel and his own weakened foot steps. Bleeding from the head and suffering from his own plaguing wounds. He begged her to hang on as four of Bellatrix's throwing knives stuck through her front, poisoning her system painfully._

Using silent magic, Aven stepped out harshly and cracked a spell above the horse's heads, making them rear and scatter off. The moon struck Severus's face and Aven lowered his wand and straightened his position as Severus raised an eyebrow as he stayed leaning against the fence.

"Sorry, mate." Aven huffed as he pulled himself up and over the fence.

Landing himself on Severus's side, he whistled a sharp noise to bring the horse's back. Severus refused to look at him, and instead, he ran teeth over his bottom lip, adjusting his jaw angrily as the horse he must have been petting came back and nudged his hand.

" _I came here to be left alone."_ Severus's thoughts simmered through the air between them.

"Yeah, well, I came here because I didn't have a choice."

Severus dropped his head, bringing his hair to slip over his shoulders and break up his snarl.

 _"It wasn't my fault."_

"But, you did nothing to prevent it."

Aven had pushed too far, and the feeling of Severus locking away became obvious in the once open air between them.

The silence passed with the noise of crickets and toads. Severus ran his scarred fingers over the horses face before giving a quiet huff that brought Aven's attention back up to his friend.

 _"I want to go back to my flat.."_ Severus's words quietly slithered through Avens mind. " _I want to see what has happened to my parents' home."_

"Do you know anything?" Aven asked readjusting his position.

 _"A private request was for the Malfoy family to take it. Use it and all the information as well as the private and secure labs for their own doings."_

"Do you really think they still have it? It's not very…. Malfoy.."

 _"My reported death was over three years ago… At this point, it's all they would have left of me…"_

Aven looked away and scratched his horses face a final time before pushing off the fence.

"Alright. When do we go?"

" _Two days."_


	5. A Still Life Scene, Empty but not Forgot

**Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Still Life Scene, Empty but n** **ot Forgotten**

 _Antematter_

 _Noun_

 _The dream versions of things in your life, which appear totally foreign but are still somehow yours—your anteschool, your antefriends, your antehome—all part of a parallel world whose gravitational pull raises your life's emotional stakes, increasing the chances you'll end up betting everything you have_

The dark trio stalked quietly down the muggle city streets, Ember was dressed in a dark colored knee length skirt, knee high socks and high top sneakers. She wore a button up shirt under a calf length jacket, with a long belt whose strings were left open and swinging with the brisk walk.

Ember's fingers held loosely onto Avens arm, the fabric of his fingerless gloves ran under the sleeves of his thick, floor length coat which he had buttoned fully up the side. He wore his collar flipped up, shadowing his face that wasn't already covered by his evenly split, long hanging hair and raised hood from the sweater he wore underneath. Black cargo pants hung comfortably loose from under the coat and over black leather boots. On his hip, flashing out from under the coat on occasion, a visible holster that contained long, magically enhanced knife that he wore attached to his belt and tied around his thigh.

They walked wordlessly behind Severus, who wore black high collared duelling robes, and a plain black travel cloak to prevent the cold as magically water repellent black shoes avoided puddles from the rain from the day before.

Ember clung tighter to Avens arm as they watched Severus slow his stride in passing a standard street sign.

"Spinners End," Aven whispered to the air as Severus shook the nerves and continued his way.

The twins felt the energy change upon seeing the particular flat that matched the community of identically built homes, and Aven stopped their steps and allowed Severus to venture on alone as it became clear which stoop he was going to. Ember looked back at her brother confused to which Aven raised two fingers that signalled her to settle.

They watched him stop before the dusty stairs, taking a moment for himself before taking the first of few heavy steps to the top of the stoop. When Aven witnessed his friend freeze at the front door, he placed his hand on his sister's back and gently pushed her forward.

She understood and slipped up the stairs quietly, landing behind the stone faced man and placing a gentle hand on his tensed back.

"We can leave…" Ember whispered, landing a soft hand on his back.

A moment later the lock clicked and the door cracked open on its own.

Severus stepped in first, and the room they entered felt like stepping into a photo of the past. In waves sun came through the shades, bringing the house to tint a photographic yellow with floating dust particles that were suspended in the light in an eerie way. The house lay covered in dust, untouched as it had been on that final summer day before that final semester started.

Ember could hear Severus deep breathing as the man stood frozen with the time, his wand pointed at the ground and eyes scanning the living room in front of him. She stayed where she was as Aven came up behind her and Severus ventured further into the room, running his fingers over dusty book covers and furniture.

He turned his head to look at the twins, an unreadable but unhappy look painted his words. It was as if he didn't understand or was amazed that the house had been so protected after so many years alone. Severus honestly expected the worse. There were many artefacts, outwardly presented trinkets that had money potential. All his books, things.. so many papers that could make so many people powerful or rich. And here it was all was, untouched from everything including time.

A snapping noise came from an off corner and the three suddenly found their wands ripped from their security.

"I hope you have an excuse." A harsh woman's voice came from the stairway, and the group turned to see a very sour looking Narcissa Malfoy stepping roughly down the steps and into view. She held the three wands together in her free hand as her own wand pointed at Severus.

Narcissa's eyes widened for a moment when she looked into the black eyes of her thought to be a deceased friend, and the air froze for a moment before her face turned to anger in a horrifying quickness. She swiftly struck the group back three steps with a sharp spell before stepping fully into the room.

"You dare intrude upon this house wearing the face of my brother." The woman spat towards Severus.

"Narcissa…" Aven's voice etched darkly from the shadows of the entry way.

It seemed the first time the woman noticed the siblings presence, for the hand that held their wands reached up and touched her lips. Her eyes flashed back to Severus and she examined him in a new light.

"Severus….."

Her wand swayed.

Severus's stone composure seemed to break in this moment and he bowed his head the little he could to the woman who protected his childhood home and his adult sanctuary. She swept tearfully over the carpet of the living room before landing a hand on his shoulder and running the back of her fingers of the other hand, gently over his cheek.

"It can't be." Narcissa whispered as she looked into his empty eyes.

"Why won't you talk to me!" She cried after the silent moment and finally allowed the tears to fall from her eyes as her fingers inched towards his neck.

"He can't." Ember said harshly, stepping out with a sharp stomp and crossing her arms angrily while Aven leaned against the rooms threshold, his own arms crossed and eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What?" She whispered.

Severus's fingers slithered around Narcissa's wrist and moved her fingers the rest of the way to his throat, pushing her to pull down his collar. She gasped sharply as she pulled back and rose both hands to her mouth as the actuality of the gruesome scars were seen by her broken eyes.

"No.." Narcissa whispered and looked frantically at the twins.

"Umm, yes..? Sorry.. that he's alive?" Ember said in a sarcastic growl.

"I didn't mean-" Narcissa replied softly.

"I mean, shite! The ONLY thing we didn't do was save his voice.."

"I am overly thankful -"

"Bullshite!"

"Ember!" Avens voice came over the anger and Ember bit her cheek viciously, forcibly slowing her breaths.

"You really can't talk?" Narcissa asked softly, looking at the source who looked away from her.

She threw her arms around Severus's shoulders and broke fully into tears again as she buried her face in the nook of his neck. He hugged her back as Ember huffed and turned on her toe and walked back to her brother, motioning for them to leave.

"Please don't leave." Narcissa sniffed, breaking away from Severus and wiping her eyeliner off her cheeks with the back of her thumbs.

"This is clearly a you two thing." The fire bit. "Plus… I'd hate for Lucius or your sister, to find out you didn't kill us on sight."

Ember hissed the final words with nothing but hatred and malice, throwing a glare at Aven who refused to move from in front of the door and shot his own glare back at her.

"Ember.. I'm sorry for what happened.. I honestly didn't know." Narcissa tried to explain.

"You know what Narcissa." Ember turned to face the woman, finger out with a flick, "I believe you.. but when he-" Ember pointed right at Severus who darkened immediately and snarled. "came to you and told you we were forced off. You, did nothing to help. That's why I hate you Narcissa..." Kayne stomped up to her and yanked her and her brothers wand from the woman's softened grasp. "You're too busy being rich and with up and ups to try to even sneak your ratty little friends some coin or medical support."

"Ember, I'm sorry." Narcissa said opening her palms in defeat.

"You lie!"

"I'm sorry." She repeated more emotionally.

"You're weak!"

"Ember!" Narcissa teared for a new reason now as Ember beat her down.

"You promised we were best friends and you turned your back on us! You left us!"

"Ember, stop." Narcissa tried again, stepping closer to the vengeful women with broken and submissiveness showing obvious in her voice and body.

"We lost everything! _We_ have a bounty because of _your_ twisted husband, _your_ bitch sister and _YOU_ just by being alive!"

 _"ENOUGH!"_

Embers expression dropped at once as her wildfire eyes slipped over to Severus in disbelieving shock. The man who stayed silent to her for so long, came so clear through her mind and echoed like thunder through out the room.

Paling even more than his normal, Severus glanced towards Aven who normally acted as his support line, but watched him drop his arms and shake his head, admitting there was nothing he would do for him now.

"Really...?" Her voice was slow and controlled a growing anger, "it's been over a year…"

Narcissa turned away from Ember confused, looking between the backwards retreating girl and the very walled looking Severus.

Ember's expression turned to disgust as she looked up and down the mute man."It's been a year of silence.. and that is the first thing you project to me.."

"I don't…" Narcissa began when Aven shushed her, meeting Narcissa's eyes he raised his finger to his lips signaling for silence before looking back at his sister.

But Ember said no more and shook her head in disgust, looking at the man she saved with more regret and feelings of betrayal than she could even try to verbally express. A stone mask slid over her face as her voice came detached and unemotional.

"Severus is alive Narcissa, and is obviously in well health. I fail to see any reason for him to continue sanctuary with us any longer. Seeing how you now know about my brother and I, along with Severus's flat being completely intact, I would say there would be no better time then now for Severus to continue on as he had before us."

Her words were cold enough for Narcissa to feel, and the dismissal was obvious in her features. Ember turned on her toes to address the sullen looking man.

"It's been a pleasure, Severus. But seeing how Aven and I can not be seen in your obvious preferred company, I can only push your independence now. Seeing the state of your flat and how the Malfoy family can financially support in ways we can not, I think we have finally come to the finalization of the healing process where you need to be in communication with us. Good luck with everything, I'll mail you the few belongings you came to us with along with your medications and our decided treatment plans.. Please understand, Severus, we can not put ourselves in danger again as I believe past events and promises speak for themselves. Good luck."

She blinked away what Severus almost saw as a tear, twist on her toe and swept to the door that her brother immediately slipped away from and opened for her before quickly following behind his distressed sister and closing the door behind them.

Severus and Narcissa stood in absolute silence in the picture of the past which lay as his living room. Taking a moment to glance at each other, they both felt a cold emptiness even in the very full, warm room.

* * *

 **Please remember to R &R**


	6. Pushing Down My Feelings Silencing Your

**Pushing Down My Feelings; Silencing Yours.**

 _Lethobenthos_

 _Noun._

 _The habit of forgetting how important someone is to you until you see them again in person._

* * *

Narcissa had spent the night into the next day with Severus, vocally answering questions and conversing to the words he would jot down and slide over to her. She understood why he closed off to her and refused Legemancy.

Narcissa also understood what needed to be done.

She hugged Severus goodbye that afternoon in the security of his flat. She held him tightly and kissed him on the cheek, telling him she loved him and promised his flats continued safety and the secrecy of what she knew. Knowing he was alive was good for now for Narcissa, and she gave him a small, teary eyed wave as he slowly closed the door of the flat behind him.

Whether he liked it or not, he owed Aven and especially Ember for all of what they had done for him and for every breath he now took. He asked her to save him, and they did. They worked for years and put in so much time to secure his soul, and Severus realized with a small chill that embed into his neck as he entered the main area of the Burrows property, that he couldn't rightfully choose the Malfoys, or anyone, over the twins anymore.

Severus steps stopped at the crop line at the edge of the wheat circle which circled The Burrow. It had been rebuilt with heavy funding and high charity that was done out of honour and great respect. He hadn't seen it since it's damaged and he stood for a moment, watching it's always inviting lights twinkle from its many windows. The tall building stood strong and drenched in the high mid day sun and Severus took a deep breath before stepping from the line and making his way into the yard. With a flick of his fingers, a quill and parchment rose from his shoulder bag, lifting in the air and writing its message that Severus silently ordered.

He came around the front of the house, slipping just outside the view of the active bay kitchen window, and upon hearing the mass amounts of chatter inside, Severus landed the completed message on the stone in front of the door before using his wand to bring a loud crack against the wood.

The occupants from inside the Burrow silenced at once and the familiar voice of Molly came as a low whisper as she asked around if anyone knew who it was. It took a moment, but the sound of the door opening came and Severus raised his form, keeping to the blind spot and out of the view of the open, kitchen window. Battle ready Arthur Weasley stepped into Severus sight and his foot landed on the parchment. As if bitten by a snake, Arthurs' leg pulled away and the note was quickly picked up. Severus watched Arthur's head raise and first turn to one side and then the next, and he jumped upon meeting Severus's empty eyes and shadow like form. His face reddened past the colour of his hair.

"Arthur?" Molly asked with a hint of concern, and the father straightened up and put his wand away.

"Just.. one moment of privacy please." He closed the house door and the noise of hustle came from inside as Arthur passed infront of it as he closed the space that Severus backed away from.

His wand was out again and pointed at his covered throat, and Severus allowed this action, placing both hands open and wide at elbow height.

"You lie. Who are you and why would you bother us in this body?" Arthur said angrily.

Severus lowered his eyes to the shorter red haired man, and lowered his hands to his sides, allowing them to hang limply. Giving his finger a flick, Severus summoned the paper and quill to scribble a note that landed between them, floating in the air. Mr. Weasley lowered his wand and took the paper out of the air with his other hand, choking up immediately upon reading the proving reference only the real Severus would know to write as identification.

In a moment, Arthur's arms pulled the man into a tight embrace, patting his back and letting out a choked sigh..

"Severus.."

Severus, always stiff and emotionally awkward, he interrupted by raising the quill and paper and Arthur immediately understood and broke away before taking a moment to pull himself together.

"Your neck." Arthur comments after reading, looking up and examining the deep, white scars that slashed in random lines over the mans jaw. He stalls on the deepest scar that glows in the in sunlight and grabs the most attention .

"Arthur.." Both men looked back towards the door to see a pale Molly, who stood at the doorway with her wand out and pointed at the new comer.

"Who…"

"Molly, stop."

"Who is that Arthur!?" the women said in franticness and as Severus feared, the crowd from inside stepped into the yard and watched on either concerned or angry or both. Severus didn't know who had lived and who died, and as he stood among the surviving Order, he studied them as they studied him. Tonks had made it and seemed Remus had as well, but now the two stood apart and Remus leaned heavy on a walking staff and on one leg. He was glaring at him with wolfish eyes narrowed. He heard they lost the child in the war and he wouldn't comment on anything else. Severus continued to scan around the group and the green eyes of Lily flashed from the crowd. For the first time, he felt nothing upon seeing them.

Molly stepped up cautiously and Arthur handed his wife the note while Severus continued to scan the group. Fred and George stood together with Percy, Ron and Ginny but Charlie seemed to be missing, which was odd seeing how Flure was still present.

"Severus.." Severus ignored the voice and met eyes with the hard faced Kingsley. The thin mouthed Hermione Granger stood with in the furthest spot in the group. Severus then returned to Molly who had a tear dripping down her face and was holding a hand over her mouth, a notion he could have guessed he would be seeing much of when he fully returned. He nodded his head the best he could and she raised her hand to his cheek before breaking down in tears on his shoulder as she held his limped body in an overly tight embrace for what was for him, a long minute.

The group atmosphere changed immediately as wands as well as jaws slacked. The golden trio exchanged looks but did not move, while Tonks slid from behind Harry and stepped up to the group of adults. Quickly becoming overwhelmed, Severus pushed himself a step back and pushed a forceful energy outwards, bringing the group to silence as a memory of old respect came back for the, Potions Master.

"Okay. Fred, George, go take everyone inside please, Harry that means you too. Go on. Kingsly, Remus.. would you mind accompanying them?" Molly's voice was calm and held the control from the tears of happiness she wanted to cry, and smiled as her children acted accordingly and the twins shuffled the group off just as they had when they were children.

"Severus," Arthur said quietly, taking a small step back to give the man space as Molly continued to hang on to Severus's arm "how.."

Severus swished his fingers and the parchment and quill rose by his shoulder and started scribbling, his eyes listlessly watching the letters the magical ink left behind before allowing the parchment to slip into the Weasleys anxiously awaiting hands.

"Do you remember the Twilight Twins?" Molly read aloud his note and both husband and wife looked at each other before Arthur nodded.

"Yes actually.. Ember.. and …." Arthur tried to remember.

"Aven!" Molly finished, turning back to Severus, "I though they were dead?"

Severus gave a harsh glare which silenced Molly and brought her to release his arm.

"Anyway, come come, we must speak to the others.. So much has changed now that…"

The quill was back, writing swiftly as Severus's eyes watched the paper fill, and his long arms slipped around back, his rising form.

"I'm not staying." Molly read. The letters were messily scribbled on the paper which Molly released into the air as she looked up at him, slightly insulted and confused.

"I have wronged someone of whom I owe my life too." Arthur read, "I can not stay and chatter while such a wrong ticks by with the minutes.. Do not allow this information past us.. Tell Potter and his group a lie and never speak of seeing me again. I will return.. but for now the knowledge of my life will have to be sufficient." Arthur finished and lowered it away.

"But you just got here...and after three years." Molly teared up stepping into her husband's arms as Severus stepped back. Severus bowed at the waist at the Weasley mother and father, apologizing through his cold exterior.

"Minerva… before you leave for good again… You need to see, Minerva." Molly said softly, more praying with her eyes than her voice let on to believe. Something in Severus's changed just then and Molly was quick to pick up on the tenseness.

"She's not mad at you… She knows what you had to do..… Your portrait as headmaster hangs on Headmasters wall.."

Here Severus's changed stature once again, and his stepping closer made Molly explain further.

"Yes… Everyone knows Albus asked you… You were buried with Wizarding honors, Severus. You can come back..."

He either looked insulted or astounded, Molly couldn't tell. But Severus backed away with a tentative step.. Nodding slowly he looked at them once more before popping from the spot.


	7. Forgetting the Wilted Thorn Rose

**A/N Edited. I personally really like this chapter. :)**

 **Forgetting the Wilted Thorn Rose**

 _Alazia_ _Noun_

 _The fear that you're no long able to change._

Severus would go to delay the visit with his old teacher. Time continued to pass and at that point, he had already two nights and multiple days away from Ember and Aven. With the twins, chaos only brewed and the more time Severus spent away, was more time the encounter poisoned his chance of forgiveness. As time ticked by, so did the darkness warn of the impending time limit. He stood with his toes at the edge of the forest that guarded and shielded the quaint farm from the outside world. He took a moment to pull his wand from his sleeve and once secured, he passed the property line that although allowed him through, radiated a tension across the property.

Slipping between trees and avoiding the exposing light with slick footed skill, his eyes caught every obstacle and his feet mastered every barrier and eventually, Severus broke through into the flower dotted field where the stone farm house that sat off to the side. He noticed smoke rising from the chimney and a single light that flickered in one of the downstairs windows.

Picking up his pace for only a moment, Severus quickly froze his few steps as a sharp spark ignited against the back of his neck,

"What are you doing here..?"

Aven's voice came from behind as low rumble that hummed with an energy that would nerve that of even Lucius. As the threatening tingle ran through his veins, the sparking from the wand tip that pressed against the back of his neck, began to ache and burn his muscles.

Aven waited for an answer and let a low growl as not a sound came from, Severus.

"Oh, now you won't talk to me, either?" He mocked.

Severus's eyes closed and breath came from his nostrils; his shoulders slumped as his fists balled. A sharp flick of his finger and the quill and paper rose from inside his shoulder bag and set itself properly between them.

"Note passing?" Aven scuffed darkly, "Come now Severus, are we really back at Hogwarts?" he mocked Severus and the energy picked up bringing the mans skin to itch and arm hair to stand on edge.

 _Aven.._

The magic pulled back slowly as Severus was heard within the mind and in the edges of the air, but the wand continued to hold contact against his skin.

 _I wronged you and Ember.. I see that now and I'm here to... apologize."_ Aven scuffed at the man's awkward sounding start. _There are things people do that can not be so easily forgotten and after everything you have given me back…._

The wand was completely withdrawn now, and Severus stood on the spot for a long moment before pushing himself to turn to look behind him. The space behind him was empty and cold as Aven had long since vanished.

Severus looked around once before continuing to the farmhouse, pulling open the porch door and slipping inside without a sound. No one was in the kitchen though the light over the table illuminated the small space. Severus physically jumped and pulled his wand when the form of Aven flashed for only a moment from on top the stairs. He jumped again, heart skipping when in his peripherals, the man flashed again at the end of the darkened hall once he reached the top.

A candlelight flickered from under Ember's door and Severus paused for a moment with his hand held as a fist, his knuckles cracking under his thumb in a nervous habit. He knocked and waited a moment before the bedroom door quietly opened on its own.

Aven's form flashed again in a standing position at the side of her bed. It was only a moment, but he saw him there, standing by her sitting form with his arms held around his back, a sick energy striking from the twin for the moment he was visible.

Severus approached to see her alone and sensed the room finding nothing at all besides himself and the fire eyed women who pulled her legs up and watched him angrily from her bed.

"Well, since you're here...what form of communication will be conversing with this time...Should I get my quill?"

 _I know clearly of my sins. I see my disloyalty…. I wronged you when you are not allowed to be wronged by me._

She looked at him as if she was waiting for more, and Severus rolled his eyes irritably before bringing the connection back with her,

 _I'm sorry._

The look continued and the anger shown through on Severus face as he reached his limit. But he should have known better, Ember was not one to let off the hook easy and she used weaknesses to her advantage in times like this. For him, it had always been emotional actions and words, and she had always a tendency to push him past his discipline.

 _I want to come home. Will you allow me back, Ember?_

The smile broke her face to his admitting heart and she pushed up on her knees and wrapped her arms around the stiffening form of the Potions Master who had dealt with more hugs in the past two days, than he had for the entirety of his adult life.

He moved away the moment she allowed it and looked down to watch Ember gave a tired smile as she nodded her head.

"It's time for bed. We can talk more when you want... I have the help doing the chores tomorrow so we can all sleep in. I'll see you tomorrow."

He gestured at the waist and turned to leave the bedroom, stopping when the whisper of his name came from the bed.

"I don't want you here out of debt.." Ember said quietly. "You just got a new life and I can't have it controlled by m... I'm sorry for what I said.. and if it's what I said, that is the reason you're here now..I messed up... Maybe, now that the war is over.. Lucius can we swayed and..."

Severus's hand rose and she stopped her words and he slowly turned on his heel to face her.

" _What's right is right, and as of now, that's all that's important. Narcissa knows I am alive as well, as do the Weasleys. Though they know less, they know enough. In coming time I will send off correspondence and now that they know, they will accept my letters..Until then, If you will have me, I wish to remain here."_

Severus gestured a silent departing and slipped from the bedroom, watching the door handle as he slowly clicked the door to latch. Turning up, he flinched again upon seeing the very physical form of Aven, who stood illuminated in the light of the open hallway window Aven would stand shrouded in shadow, glaring coldly at him until he had slipped into his designated bedroom at the end of the hall.


	8. My Heart is Beating, My Steps are my Own

**My Heart is Beating, My Steps are my Own**

 _**Hiraeth**_ _(Welsh)._

 _Refers to homesickness tinged with grief for a place you can never return to._

The morning to pass was promised to a late waking, and eventually, Ember rose as high noon struck. She had always been a lazy one, loving to sleep in and work about in the late evenings. Yes, the Hogwarts years had proved very rough indeed for young Ember, and now in her older years she promised herself late mornings three times a week unassigned, and once again her laziness pulled through as the best, most stress-free solution.

The help she had referred to, was a medium sized grouping of house elves that had once worked for pay as well as protection. They stayed with the twins after their home burnt down, and the many who chose to continue their service had been serving the Fields family for a very long, long time. Their father would always go on about "happy help, is the best help," and stressed the importance of emotion vs. fear tactics. The world outside the Fields family was commonly dark for the house elf kind, and the Fields offered food, shelter, pay and freedom along with a high degree of respect. "Always make happy those who handle your food and drink," was another bright slogan of the late father that perished under the wand of Deatheaters years ago. The house elves took refuge in a barn styled building near by the house that the mix creature family built together upon arrival. and although they did not get paid anymore, they were treated well and they enjoyed their lives.

Taking a moment to listen to the happily clucking chickens outside, Ember rolled herself out of bed and shuffled to the attached private bathroom that Aven pushed on her from the start. Pulling together a lazy approach to appropriate farm dress, she soon stepped from the bedroom and glanced down the hallway as she heard the shower running and continued her way to the kitchen for some home squeezed orange juice.

Stepping from the final stair, Ember turned the corner and stopped by the table by the door which normally occupied mail, keys, bridals, leads and various other boots and quick farmhand equipment. Her eyes met the feeling of displacement she felt, and she reached down and pulled a small square envelope from the pile.

 _Minerva Macgonagall,_

 _Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

She read no more and dropped the envelope as if it burned her, and took a quick step back. As if on a cue that she had already been expecting, Aven came through the swinging kitchen door, violet eyes swarming as the sense of distress came off his younger twin.

"What?" He asked evaluating the scene.

She didn't say anything but only pointed on the envelope on that lay on the braided carpet on the floor.

Aven gave her an odd look before summoning the note up to his with a flick of his finger, paling just as quickly when he read the sender's title.

'Aven… How does she know where we live..?"

His teeth grit anger and his fingers crumpled the paper, "Severus…"

"Aven.."

"No Ember!" he snapped. "Look at us! We haven't spoken to anyone in town in over a year.. we only buy feed and farming supplies from the outside world and we pick that up outside this forest! He's the only one who's communicated! He's the only one that's had the ability to compromise us!"

" _I'm guessing I am the, "he."_

They turned to see the cross armed Severus, standing on the stairs and leaning on the banister.

"Tell us about this!" Aven flew the note at Severus, who caught it in mid air and made a similar expression as the two, before slowly turning the note around and looking at the stamped seal.

"Well, open it.." Aven pushed.

" _I don't want it."_ Severus extended the note back down to the surprised looking twin. " _No one knows where you are, I promise. Write her back. Tell her all is right with me and the rumours are true, but I have left and have asked not to be followed or bothered. You don't know anything about my whereabouts, but know I will be in contact soon enough. Wipe the birds memory and set it free to where it came from."_

Aven reached up and slipped the letter from Severus's hand and nodded solemnly.

"I agree," Ember sighed.

"I also agree" Aven voiced before giving his sister a dark nod before turning and leaving the room.

 _"I want you to come with me._ Severus's thoughts drifted through Embers mind after a quiet moment between them, bringing her to turn around to look up at him.

"Excuse me?"

She had been in a mental debate with her brother when Severus sent his message, but what she imagined he said, couldn't have been far off.

 _"Come with me next weekend to see. Minerva."_

Shocked, "are you sure?"

The look Severus gave made an answer that his silent mind did not announce, and she gave a nod.

"What about, Aven?" She asked him as she watched him finishing the assent up the staircase.

 _"What about, Aven."_

There was a tension between the two males that started right after the encounter with Narcissa. The twins held predigest against the Malfoy family and for very good reason and a reason that was understood through the entire group. While Ember was one to move on from events but never forget, Aven held transgressions more close to bone and heart, and wore his opinions outright.

"You knows he's coming along, or he'll just follow.. Do you want to know he's there, or would you rather pretend he's at home?"

Severus looked at her for a moment as she waited for his answer before looking to the door Aven had left through.

 _"I'd rather pretend he's not there."_

"As you wish. I await your time a date for this adventure. I must say, I'm excited, Severus. It's been awhile since I've seen, her."


	9. To Fly Without Chains

**To Fly Without Chains**

 _Atolondrar (Spanish)._

 _To be so overwhelmed by something that it causes you to become scatter-brained and careless. For example, if you were multi-tasking so heavily at work that you forgot to send an important e-mail._

Ember travelled the city street with her arm laced with Severus's, who held his arm bent respectfully and held the arm tight with his fist resting against his solar plexus. He walked on the inside with his hood drawn, and hair that fell over his eyes and face. Severus remained mute both in the body and in mind as Ember went on about a lighthearted chatter as he would glare ahead, using his energy to move aside the bodies of the muggles that scurried by them.

He almost didn't recognize Aven when he saw him flash in the crowd across the street.

It was only for a second, but one time was all Severus needed to know the near demonic brother had eyes that would follow their every move from the silence and near-flawless camouflage.

Watching him more than Ember, of course.

Aven was different from anyone Severus had ever met in his entire life and Aven fascinated the psychosis out of him. In Hogwarts and after, he had tested theories silently and found that the twins could feel each other's pain, feel each other's emotions and know each other's thoughts and exact placement from all the way across the castle and even grounds.

Ember had told him, that when they were in the womb their mom continued with her dark, evil magic that was practised more out of research and interest by both the parents, then soul shattering entertainment. While in the womb, Aven had wrapped his umbilical cord about his sister's neck, an incident that made hazardous when Ember was born with it tightening around her throat. Something had happened that forced the women into early labour, producing the twins prematurely and not only was Ember the smallest of the two, she had also arrived with no air.

Magic and nature can be two of the most powerful and beautiful creations in existence, and as Ember passed for the short time she did, there was said a light passed between the twins before Medi Witches broke the leaching of magic and life was revived to the infant girl.

Aven Fields would travel the world for the entirety of his existence with a portion of sister's soul running through his veins. It was built into every muscle and breath he took and with it came a sense of commitment from him, a sort of blood bound promise to keep his sister safe. A commitment Severus didn't really understand until… well.. the Weasley twins.

They were on their way to Kings Cross, and Severus, being 'dead' and refusing to arrive with the announcement, assumed he had lost his teachers accesses to the school and knew for the group the visit, it would be forced by train.

School had yet to restart from break, but Minerva being a teacher was prioritized to return three days before the students. Severus had always gone early, more out of boredom and to escape the dreariness of Spinners End than the interest in the teachers that would be joining him.

Stepping onto the train, Severus and Ember took a compartment alone and once Severus was placed and comfortable, Ember was at his side. She sat leaning against him with her arm laced around his and her head resting on his shoulder. They sat in a silence unrecognizable as so many years ago, a brightness lit train compartment that had since vanished, and the noise of graveyard laughter and joy echoed around them in cold nostalgia.

Hours had passed and Ember had since fallen asleep on his shoulder with her breath warming through his robe. He had kept his hood up and eyes out the window and Aven stayed away to the point where Severus began to wonder if he had gotten on the train at all. He woke her when the trolley came by and would wake her again when they arrived, but for now, he peered through breaks of hair and sharp black eyes, at the landscape that ran past the window, as the silence pushed his thoughts to the past.

He felt her stir against him and he looked down when she mumbled an incoherent sentence.

Her arm adjusted around his as she curled closer and pushed her words a tad more clear.

"Don't go." Ember mumbled through sleep and Severus stared hard out the window.

 _"Not this time."_ he pushed his words into her dreams and felt her settle quickly after.

Ember was quickly back in deep sleep and long enough time later, he was waking her as the warning bell rang out in the corridor of the train.

* * *

Stepping from the train, Severus and Ember quickly turned attention to the sound of the roaring Half-giant as the unfortunate Aven fell under the excited hug of Hagrid. Understanding this as a diversion, Ember turned to see Severus already ahead of her, slipping up the darkened side of the path that the teachers only knew of, that ran as a shortcut to the front of the school.

"Wait," Ember whispered grabbing Severus's wrist and halting them behind a large column just outside the Transfiguration Court Yard.

"We need to wait for Aven."

He shot her an angry look before glancing around.

"Listen to me, we are going to need him again.. He'll meet us here… I promise."

Irritably Severus agreed by leaning his back against the stone and waited until Ember gave the next, explainable orders.

The time that past was silent, and the sudden form of Aven coming from behind the opposite end of the column with no alert what's-so-ever, brought the two to step away in surprise as the violet eyed man smirked at both of them.

"Stay hidden." he said.

He was gone but quickly resurfaced as his voice rang across the dark, silent yard.

"Minerva!" his voice was not far from off his normal darkness, but the excitement was there as his teacher came around the corner followed closely by a beaming Hagrid.

"Oh, Aven." Minerva said proudly, travelling up to one of her most mysterious alumni and embracing the stiff man tightly. Though he was a Slytherin and had caused her much strain, the fact the twins morals were so rightfully placed, had Minerva the respecting the mans turn away from a darkness he had never really joined.

"Where… where's Ember?"

"Ember, come here." Aven called over his shoulder.

Ember stepped away from the column and into view of the group, but she did not come out alone. Severus tried pulling away immediately, suddenly understanding the reason for her desire to hold his cuff. That moment Severus's struggling and cloaked form stepped into the moonlight and Minerva's hand flew to her mouth as her eyes welled with tears even before he had time to lower his hood.

"I knew it.." She almost cried into her hand.

Aven stepped out of the way and Ember released Severus who quickly realized he was exposed and stopped struggling. Severus straightened his pose to the oncoming teacher.

"Take your hood off." Minerva whispered in shock and sharpness.

He did.. and the woman collapsed in Severus's arms, and cried years of pent up anger, sadness, betrayal and mourning for the man she would never forgive herself for hating, and for the friend she had held most dear.

She knew it was him.

She knew it was him before he showed himself, and a part of her knew he was alive the entire time.

The second Minerva saw Aven she knew. She had suspicions the entire time, all three years but never voiced them in fear of sounding overly affected by his death.

Now she held him and as cried out three years of pain, and all the years before his death in which he was forced to suffer. She apologized for not knowing and when he did not verbally respond she pulled away and frowned.

"Severus…"

"Minerva -"

"Ember! Come here!" The old women said enthusiastically, hugging the girl before returning to the silent Potions Master.

"He can't talk." Ember said smiling as she glanced up at him.

"I heard what happened, and I can't overly say I'm surprised."

"Who told you. Aven pushed sharply.

"Oh, Mrs's Weasley... why.."

The Slytherins shared an eye roll and sigh, but the end they were foolish for thinking anything different would happen.

"Hagrid."

Minerva turned around to see the half giant, who had stood quietly glaring at Severus.

"Hagrid, was is it?" Minerva asked looking between the two.

"Me hut.. and me hu'nd.."

Severus cast his eyes downward in defeat and nodded his head once.

" _I didn't intend for things to transpire the way they did, and I feel distraught with the path taken. I find self-contented to see Fang has recovered."_

Hagrid shook his head in either confusion or surprise.. maybe both, but his head nodded as he put his hand out for Severus to shake.

"Severus.." Minerva said quietly as she began turning away after the meaningful handshake,"Come come, we must discuss..."

"Minerva no.."

The woman turned back around slowly, clearly hurt as Embers voice stopped the women in her joy.

"I knew this aswell." Minerva sighed as she faced Severus with a frown, "Will you ever come back to us? Will I ever see you again?"

" _Perhaps. But for now, school is starting for you, and I have things I must accomplish."_

Minerva made way for a final goodbye, and was embraced back by her taller alumni and colleague breifly, before stepping back and wiping tears from her eyes.

" _You women and your particulars for sharing emotions physically."_ He sent clearing his throat and stepping away with a dark smirk.

"Severus. We have always friends…I just want you to know that. From the second you came to school you were one of my many cubs, and from your first day working here, you were my friend. And as my final words Severus, I hope one day we will see each other again."

" _As do I."_

Minerva hugged her dearest soldier once more, proud of the man who had returned from the Veil. For Severus, he embraced his eldest teacher and close friend. One he had refused to duel against, even after the years of fight. She willingly went through his abuse and behaviours and learned to just to fight back as hard. He was difficult and short tempered, but she learned to sway his anger and give back his insults.

He had attacked her, he had killed Albus and forced control over the school with absolutely no warning or empathy. But she understood why, and a sort of redemption of a heart-wrenching lie healed its self, and in turn, their friendship became new. They broke apart and Severus turned to face Hagrid, who gave the man an easy parting hand nod before stepping backwards to Minerva's side.

"And eh… things b' clear with us, Sev'rus. Your always welcom' to my ome." Hagrid stumbled awkwardly.

" _Thank you, Hagrid."_

Severus turned back to Ember and Aven. Ember smiled and turned to the side readying to leave, and as he took the first steps away from the Headmistress and the school. Minvera watched with sadness but smiled at her own happy thoughts as she knew what sort of company, her young cub now resided with.


	10. The Clock Keeps Ticking

**ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Zenosyne:**_

 _ **The Sense That Time Keeps Going Faster**_

 **The Clock Keeps Ticking.**

 **Flashback**

" _Don't worry about your sight. Right now your pupils are too dilated to handle anything besides darkness. Here, lift your head."_

 _She had helped him raise his neck and she tied a bandanna over his eyes which finally gave him the relief he sought. He had been awake only a moment before he experienced a pain that came from under the heavy medications._

 _The room was darkened completely and only allowed sparse candle light which burned through his eyelids and was quick to give him headaches. Slowly over time, Severus's eyes would adjust and after about two months of darkness, he saw the sunset for the first time since the night of his death._

 _He experienced the world in a new light and noticed particulars in the things around him he once called not worth time. The fur of the farm dog felt softer than the fur of the horse, the birds held their own distinctive songs and the autumn leaves looked more styled and intricate. Snowflakes became a thing of examination and interest with their vast individualization. He now saw the cloud definitions as they formed into their own creations and structures, while the mountain water twisted carved its own path down the mountain side, driving with the strength of the sea's waves._

 _But not everything Severus saw was good and beautiful._

 _His first look into the mirror only lasted a minute of face touching disbelief and ended with smashed glass on the floor and bloodied fists in an event that forced him to be restrained and sedated. He saw the destruction in his own empty eyes that shone like that of far dead stars, and in the pale white scars that lined his throat, shoulders, jawline and his hands and wrists. If anything, he wished none of it was noticeable, then maybe he could pretend like nothing happened._

 _But as he picked things up with scarred fingers, and as the scars that came from under his jaw and ripped up the right side of his lips attracted attention, he would travel his days, constantly reminded of the truth he wished he never had to have dealt with._

* * *

Severus sat at the empty kitchen table, his hood habitually raised as he sat watching his fingers pick at an old stain on the table cover as tea cooled beside him. Tapping his fingertips, he leaned back into the chair and took a deep breath and brought his mind to silence.

"Hey you."

He heard her before she entered, and he twitched his fingers up in a welcome while keeping his eyes on the little square print table cover.

He heard her sigh behind him, and listened to the change in her direction. Not long after, her arms draped over his shoulders and her cheek nuzzled against the side of his head.

"What's wrong?" She whispered as her eyes locked on where he was looking. She traced his scarred fingers with her eyes as he picked the table.

He didn't say anything, and Ember slid her hand away and lowered a handful of potion vials onto the table by his tea before pressing her nose and forehead against the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" She whispered.

He tapped once and she smiled and planted a kiss between his ear and jawline. She squeezed both his shoulders and shuffled away.

"You let me know when you're ready to be social."

Ember smiled as he heard the single tap come from behind her as she left the kitchen too seek out her brother.

* * *

"Ember. Slow down." Aven called over her head.

"Come on Av, don't be such an old man."

"We're not old."

"You can have a young age, but an old attitude." She snapped at him and Aven rolled his eyes and picked up a jog across the farm.

"Look!" She jumped on the fence and pointed out to the horse paddock excitedly.

"I don't know what I'm looking at." Aven said unimpressed, but always patient with his sister.

"Beanie! Come here, girl!" She had named the paint herself, and as she called and clicked, her work horse turned and Aven watched it approach and took in the size of the belly.

"We're going to be grandparents!" She said excitedly rubbing her hand on the mare's face.

"It's a horse, Ember…. We can't be grandparents to a foal."

'I wish I brought, Severus." She grumbled as Aven acted like his normal fun killing self.

"He wouldn't have had much of a different reaction."

"At least he wouldn't have said anything."

The twins shared a chuckle before Aven pulled himself over the fence.

"Let's see what we've got here."

He ran his fingers over the horse's belly and checked a few medical points before stepping back.

"Well, you're correct. She's definitely pregnant." Aven sighed as he looked over to the three males who stood watching them from the other side of the paddock.

"Oh, I'm so excited! A foal!"

"Yeah, yeah. We will need to separate the mother now and cut her workload." He whistled a sound that rode on the wind and quickly after, a few house elves scurried over and stopped at the fence.

"Mr. Aven, sir. What can we do, sir?" The head of the clan of house else chirped excitedly as him and his notaries stopped in front of Aven.

"We have a pregnant horse," Aven started as he lifted himself over the fence and to the outer side, "we need to build her her own smaller paddock, can you schedule this to be started tomorrow?"

"I can have the blueprints started today, sir." the house-elf chirped happily.

"Thank you," Aven said respectfully as the head house elf scurried off with its group.

Embers arms were around his midsection quickly and tightly, and Aven dropped his arm over her shoulders. She buried her face into his taller form and made a noise of excitement.

"We're expecting a baby!"

" _We_ are not expecting a baby… the horse is." Aven corrected.

"Stop it, Aven!" She objected, hitting his chest which brought out a smile from him.

"Fine. How wondrous it must be that _we_ are expecting a foal."

"Okay, I'm done." She pushed away from him and stomped off. Aven laughed and called after her, she ignored him and took herself up to her room.

...

Ember lived in a home of males. A living situation she didn't mind. Sometimes..

She lay on her back on her fuzzy, fluffy rug on her bedroom floor and looked up at the ceiling she had painted to look like a stormy sky.

Ever since Severus brought them out into the muggle world, she had begun to be reminded of the fact there were other women outside the walls of the farm. That men, especially the two she lived with, were not the warmest out there and they were not the most emotionally driven. Above all, they were not female.

She missed her friends, she missed shopping, she missed picking out colours and splurging on small personal things inside of shops. Window shopping in Hogsmade and in the cities was something she loved but had not done in so long. Narcissa would buy her whatever she wanted…

 _Narcissa…._

They were best friends. They were thick as thieves and Bella and Lucius, loved it.

Or so Ember had thought….

To be thrown out of the world like that, to receive no help or communication from those who once swore their love. The twins refusal of personal beliefs broke everything they had known, and quicker then they could respond, their friends had attacked for blood, leaving her alone with her brother in some family hideout in a situation where she would never return home or see her parents again. Life would never return to normal. Never..

Everything with Narcissa, with the Blacks and the Malfoys was gone. It would take a lot maybe too much… but from what she could see of the days that passed from their last encounter with Narcissa, there had been no communication from the woman and the chances were that Narcissa had pushed the twins in the back of her mind once again.

A knock came from the bedroom door, and Ember gave a disgruntled sigh which prompted the door to open.

It was Severus who stood in the threshold, and Ember wouldn't tell him she saw the flash of her brother come from over his shoulder like a ghost.

"What is it?" She asked kindly with a sigh.

" _You tell me."_

"What?"

The look he gave her was enough to read his words, and she pulled her knees up and looked down at the rug.

"You wouldn't understand."

Stepping into the room, Severus closed to door behind him but chose not to enter any further.

" _You long for an emotional connection with those who think like you.."_

"Friends"

" _Yes…."_

'"It's not against you.."

Severus's eyebrows raised, and Ember took a deep breath, flopping back on the rug.

"This isn't me Severus…. While this might be Av, this isn't me.. I want friends, a click of girlfriends that I can do girl things with... I want people to do things with in general."

He communicated nothing and Ember moved her eyes to see him give a nod once she looked at him.

 _I have things I must complete, and the desire of company of those who think like me. I think it's time we leave the farm in search of more than just the answers of our past…. Come with me. You and Aven.. We can get back what you lost, and I can do what I need to."_

"Really?!" Ember sat up straight and looked at Severus wide eyed. "Where are we going?"

 _"An adventure."_

A squeal erupted from Ember that even the hidden Aven, who was hung back, hidden in the shadows of the hallway on the other side of the door, would know his answer was made up for him.

* * *

 _Fuck, Severus._

Aven's boot kicked hard against the wall in his bedroom, cracking the stone straight up the wall.

Ever since Severus got to his feet, they had been pulling back out to the human world. The world that hurt them. Took their parents and home, and they were all doing this with the man who had the Dark Mark scarred on his forearm.

The reason for their pain.

 _Fuck, him!_

Ever since he started walking, Severus started a new idea in Embers mind. This mind of going back to how things were.

That couldn't happen.

No.

He was foolish last time, and Ember was almost killed for what he did not want to see. Lucius Malfoy wasn't anything to be trusted, but he had trusted him non-the-less…

They were safe here. They had enough for their entire life. Never again would they feel the pain of betrayal, never again would they spare that chance of compromise. The quiet life on the farm was a perfect life, and a life Aven had full intention of continuing.


	11. To Fight Wind and Water

**I messed up and this chapter was printed earlier then I was supposed too, and we completely missed a chapter. Sooo.. this is now chapter 11 and chapter 10 had been put in the proper place.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **To Fight Wind and Water**

 _ **Klexos.**_

 _ **The art of dwelling on the past**_

"Aven. We need to talk." Ember said to the air as she come around the corner of the room she felt he was in.

He knew what this was about and he was ready.

"Stop that?" Ember bit the moment she saw him.

Aven cocked an eyebrow while Ember narrowed hers.

"Your walling up, look at you." Ember pushed, waving her hand up and down his still form.

Aven dropped his arms immediately and took a moment to loosen his posture.

Raising his fingers to the bridge of his nose, Aven took a deep breath before starting again.

"What is it, sister?"

"Thank you."

Ember entered the room fully and closed the door behind her, taking time to seal with protection charms.

"I want to talk to you about Severus.."

"Oh?"

"He ummm… He's talking about leaving the farm for a bit."

"And you want to go..." Aven finished coldly.

Her fingers slipped between his before Aven had a chance to bury his fists in his pockets.

"We, Aven… It was always be us.."

The violet eyes softened as the fire in her eyes warmed his anger and stress in was the world could never.

"And you want us to go.." He breathed a sigh

"Yes."

"No."

Suddenly stone, he pulled his hand away and took steps back from the hurt Ember

"Why?" She almost cried and he looked away from her and bit his cheek.

"Because we are safe here."

"From what and for how long? Staying stagnant is.. dangerous.."

"Oh, now it's dangerous?" Aven turned and threw his hands in his robe pockets leaning forward.

"Aven, please!"

"What are you asking me?!"

"I want to go with Severus."

"Then go."

He saw the spark that broke in her eyes and he buried everything he had not to take back his words

"Av.."

"What? You're your own person Ember.. I know it may not seem like it but you are! You want to go with Severus, the man who befriends those who killed your parents, your home, and almost you?! Go! I never wanted to help him. That was you Ember, THIS has all been you, and now look at us! We're fighting in ways we haven't in so long!"

Your stuck in the past Aven.. If we go -"

"If we go you'll get hurt.."

"And you know about what hurts me, don't you Aven?"

The room chilled instantly as his violet eyes turned to ice.

"What did you say to me?"

"I can't ignore the feeling of "choking" here Aven.. And I can't help but to think staying isolated, is more for you then it is for me. "

"Go back to that choaking thing, little sister." Aven stepped up and stepped tall.

It was a title he used openly with her, but came darkened and serious when she was in trouble. Sibling rivalry was strong between the pair and Ember did not step down.

"By wanting me to stay here, I feel like you're choking the life out of me."

A hard slap echoed the room as Aven, in a whirlwind of fury, slapped Ember across the face. He followed up by grabbing her upper arm and pulling her to his face,

"Fuck you! If the doctors just let you die, NONE of this would have happened. YOU liked Narcissa and Lucius, YOU wanted to help Severus. Well, fuck me and my opinions, but I miss mom and dad, Em. Your a fucking mistake. Merlin wanted you dead from the start, you plague on my life!"

She was out of his grasp and out of the room before anything more could be said, and Severus would slip to the door of the room in time to hear Ember crying hateful tears and slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Severus waited a moment before cracking the bedroom door open. When no noise came from the hallway he pushed the door open and stepped out to the hall. Aven's violet eyes ripped through Severus's head immediately as Aven stood in the middle of the hallway, projecting to Severus in a very ready, very violent way.

"Get back in your room, Severus." Aven growled slowly and listened to the door click closed.

* * *

It didn't take long, but Aven felt lower than a street dog.

What Ember said was wrong… It wasn't his fault and he should never, in no way be tied to that event as a purpose thing. But he had hit her for it, and as the back of his hand pulsed from the hard contact, he only kept on remembering what he did.

He wouldn't have wrapped the cord himself… He wouldn't have had to kill his sister before birth. Power wasn't that important to him… could it have been?

No.

The anger clouded his vision and words were said that were extremely not meant. And now that Aven paced in his bedroom, he knew he needed to talk to her.

He knew he shouldn't have expected Ember to stay here forever… but apart of him argued and longed for his sister to have developed that trait. They were two extreme opposites, and while it worked for them almost the entire time, there were moments like this, where things would escalate out of control, because neither of them knew how to stop it.

Set to do things right, he opened his bedroom door to see Severus leaning against his bedroom threshold, toes on the mark that separated the room and hallway while Ember, cascaded in the bedroom light, stood tearfully for a moment before turning to anger and defense.. a directed at him that broke him down further as he noticed they had been talking.

"Ember." He started towards her.

"Aven, please." Ember stressed, stepping closer to Severus as Aven stopped a respectful distance between them, and glanced between Severus and his sister.

"He's not going to protect you from me." Aven said dully, looking over Severus's shoulder and into the room.

"Why would you think that?" Ember tested.

He looked up and met Severus's eyes and after quick moment, Ember found Severus's hand on her back, pushing her out into the hallway.

As she turned to protest Severus, Aven reached his hand out and grabbed hold of Embers robe sleeve, tugging her off balance and over to him. He wrapped his arms tightly around her in a strong hug, and pressed his forehead of her head.

"Wherever you will go, I will go. I will protect you with all I have and that is my lifes oath. You want to leave? Fine, no one could ever stop you before.. But you're not going to expect me to stay behind."

"Oh Aven!"

So quickly it all turned into a case of simple sibling anger, and the twins embraced a tight hug before Aven stood up and walled before the amused looking Severus.

"I must be off for the night." Aven started as cold as ever, "Severus, you should go to bed soon as well. Tomorrow you have injections at eight am sharp. Understood?"

Severus nodded and exchanged a look with Ember before slipping fully into his room and shutting the door behind him.

"He didn't leave his room.. did he?" Aven asked Ember as they traveled down the hall. She gave him a small laugh and shook her head no.

"Such a git." Aven sighed and slipped into Embers bedroom with her, which earned him a look.

"Why won't you go with Severus?" Aven pushed quickly, finishing getting his answers before bed.

"Because you're my twin," Ember started matter-of-fact as she pulled back pillows and blankets, "and I love you more then him or anyone else, and I will always stay by your side regardless of what I want.. Even though I really want this."

Aven took a moment to glare through locks of his hair between her and the floor before taking a breath.

"Is leaving that important to you?"

"Yes." Ember stated without looking up or giving enough time for a blink.

"What about the farm?"

"The help can run it. We can come back periodically."

"And if you get hurt..?"

She stood up and looked him in the eye, "I'll learn my lesson about straying to far from the safety of home."

Aven stepped up and cast himself over Ember before resting his hand on the top of her head and kissing her crown gently.

"You drive me absolutely crazy, Ember."

"Right up the wall like spiders, my brother. I'll drive you so mad you'll never come back."

"Why would I ever want too? Sanity is such a boring prison."

Her arms were around Avens neck and her face buried deep into his shoulder. He picked her off her feet and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Aven.."

"I don't like this." He grumbled into her shoulder.

"I know. I love you, Av"

"As I you."

Aven was gone and out of the room not long after putting her down, leaving Ember to smile and look around the room she had called home for so long.

"It'll be an adventure," She whispered to the wind and empty room


	12. 1 for Yes 2 for No

**Edited after FOREVER.**

 **Once again we are taking both real words, and Definitions from "Definitions of Obscure Sorrows." Which is a dictionary of "made up words". But, what really is a made up word but a word without enough attention. I recommend a glace, it's really cool.  
**

* * *

 **1 for Yes 2 for No**

 _Exulansis n._

 _The tendency to give up trying to talk about an experience because people are unable to relate to it_

The next morning, Aven administered four shots into Severus's neck and that was the last they would see of him for the remainder of the day. Ember and Aven worked on the farm and upon coming inside, they saw Severus had cleaned inside the home. Once chores were done it was already nearing late afternoon and Ember raced up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Sev!" Ember called ahead of time.

Ember skitched around the threshold of his room, and Severus looked up from the cross legged, sitting position on his bed. She shuffled across the room and landed at his side, sitting on a leg and lacing her arm in a familiar way while curling herself against him.

She glanced down at the book Severus had opened, "What are you reading?"

Keeping his fingers on the page, Severus flipped the cover and the title, "Creatures and Beasts & Where to Find Them: Creature Index A - F" Shone in golden flake ink on the deep maroon cover.

She leaned her head against his arm and scanned the large pages as he turned them slowly.

"What are you doing?"

He didn't say anything, but Ember watched him scan pictures with his eyes.

"Let me guess. You're looking up a creature," She glanced at the stacked Indexs which sat leaning above the mattress, "that you don't know the name of."

He hand landed on her knee and gave a small pat twice.

"Okay.. let me try again… Information about multiple creatures?"

A single tap was given, showing her accreditation to an analytically well done job. When a moment past and his hand stalled, she felt the weight pull back and quickly she rest her head on his shoulder. As expected, his hand relaxed once again with one finger picking aimlessly on her pants as he continued with the pages.

"I'd really like to ask the importance.. or a hint.. but I have a feeling you're not in the mood to tell me."

Another tap on her knee brought Ember to roll her eyes.

"I swear, the two of you being my only means of communication is slowly driving me mad. Did you know, I had a full conversation with the barn cat today while charming the pickfork for mucking duty."

The double tap was only done with his middle finger and she hit her forehead against his shoulder.

"Your soooo obnoxious, and you don't even talk."

Him only giving a single tap pushed her over the edge and she fell back against the mattress and gave a loud sigh..

"Git." She whispered under her breath, bringing her foot back and landing her heel on his spine with a hard tap.

" _Insufferable."_

She sat up quickly as she heard his projection, and gave his back a lightly burning glare.

"I really love that the things you choose to say, when you choose to say them, are almost always outright and rude."

She waited for anything, anything at all, but his silence was loud enough and she knew he knew what he was doing was just as irking as what he had to say. Ember went back to pushing her foot against his back, and smiled when she saw him adjust as she rolled her heel over where she guessed was a knot.

With a sweep of his arm he pushed her foot off him as he turned dropping the open book between them, before pointing to a picture and slipping to his feet and over to the stack of index.

"Phoenix? You know what a Phoenix is… Fawks.."

The look he gave her for bringing up anything relating to Albus silenced her and brought her gaze to drop quickly back to the page.

She examined the page and took out little snippets to ask.

"Is this where we're going?"

Severus turned from the stack of books and leaned over to see where she was pointing.

A rough drawing of the mountain peak lay under her finger, and he prompted with his hand for her to read allowed.

"The top of the tallest trees, or a rock face on the side of a treacherous mountain or cliff. Only in the most desolate, hard weathered place that lay at times impossible for animal kind to reach, is where the Phoenix meet in a group to about 6 to 18 and lay a community of nests together. Even if one was to reach the roosting place, the Phoenix, turned territorial and aggressive, will attack as an entire flock violently and viciously. Proud parents, strong community, the Phoenix will risk wing and life to protect those in group…"

She looked up at Severus who had stood staring at her while holding an a book in one hand.

"Is this where we are going Severus? Are we really going to do this?"

He nodded his head slowly.

Why?"

 _Because Tom Riddle isn't truly dead and his absence is merely temporary. His fall to hell will only grow him stronger and create a wrath upon return. But now, there will just desire for destruction regardless of Magical ability. . The muggle fabled Antichrist is the closest relation I can make._

"How do you know…?"

" _Tom was always one for explaining his plans verbally. Constantly talking about life after death. When I was attacked, I used the snakes blood in black magic to regain the memories inside of memories…. Tom is dead and gone, but not forever. He will return as the horseman for war, a creature of demonic power and thirst for all things dead. I know this Ember, I know this as a fact._

"Why can't you tell anyone.. I mean at least Minerv-"

" _Thinking is fuel. Thought gives power and life to idea's and Tom's case is no different. The more people to worry and think about it…"_

He turned away and took a moment to calm his mind.

" _He left a connection on earth, a way back.. We…. At-least I, have to do something."_

*******************************''


	13. The Questions We All Have

**The Questions We All Have**

 _Backmasking N_ _._

 _The instinctive tendency to see someone as you knew them in their youth, a burned-in image of grass-stained knees, graffitied backpacks or handfuls of birthday cake superimposed on an adult with a degree, an illusion formed when someone opens the door to your emotional darkroom while the memory is still developing._

Hermione looked around carefully before slipping into the restricted Ministry room to began her search among the Ministry Student/Magic database.

 _Aven and Ember Fields._

She ran the names through her mind as she slipped through mountainous cabinets.

 _D..E….F.._

She turned into the isle and went down the alphabetical order until she stopped between the case. Pulling out the drawer she went through names quickly finding and pulling out the thin files and turning her brows inward. Hermione opened each flap to see two bright red Ex's over both of the twins pictures and 'deceased' stamped across the header page .

She read the short profiles, finding the family heritage middle class and darker magic professors. She read the little reports of the "normally quiet and antisocial" Aven, and scanned the "Exuberant, exploring soul under a devils's doll face." that explained Ember. Quickly doing the math, she realized they had been in the same school years as Professor Snape, and it became more clear of how they knew each other.

But that's where it ended. It seemed after their final year, they succumb to the powers of the Dark Lord and his followers, and were pronounced dead at obliterated home in an attack that also took both their parents.

Oddly enough, their bodies were never found.

"Hello, Ms. Granger."

Jumping and dropping the folder, Hermione turned to see the shadow casted form Lucius Malfoy standing at the entrance of row she was in.

"Mister Malfoy."

While the war was over, predigests now only lingered in the back of the mind. Lucius wore a tracker now, around his ankle or his wrist she didn't know, but it was known about in the Ministry as an agreed upon order to keep him out of Azkaban.

She wasn't in danger, not from his wand anyway.

"What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" She jousted back as she looked at the similar looking folder he held between gloved fingers.

Lucius narrowed his eyes and turned his lip up at her before stepping into the row and closing the space between them slowly.

"Ms. Granger. Who's folder is that?"

"No one." Hermione snapped going to pick up the folder but finding Lucius's magic was quicker than hers and she watched in distress as the file slid quickly across the floor and rose into Lucius hand.

He gave a smirk as he flipped open the folder, a smirk that quickly vanished upon reading the names in which were printed. He looked up at her with grey eyes flashing and a dangerous aura radiating off him in a way that rose the hair on her arms.

"Now, why would you be looking for names like this?"

"Research."

"For what?"

"What I can only guess your here for. I apologize but I must be off, if you would put that back for me that would be kind of you, if not please return that to me so I can go about my day."

Lucius's mouth broke into a fanged smile as stepped up to her and flipped the folder out for her to grab.

"We never saw each other." His voice was suggestion that held threat to a denial.

"Agreed." Hermione said with a nod, content with the knowledge of as long as she kept quiet, so would he.

* * *

Aven paced his room with his fists balled and his teeth biting harshly on his cheek. He threw a near by glass against the stone wall and left his bedroom destined to find the source of his problems.

When the house was fully checked and empty, Aven stepped outside and heard his sister's laughter from the pond that lay out of view of the front porch door. He followed the noise of one sided chatter, as he listened to the splashing and laughter knowing he would find who he was looking for on the other side of the brush.

He watched them from the cover of the near by foliage. Ember was ankle deep in the clean pond, water with her pants hiked up to around her knees, while Severus sat on a beached log with a notebook on his lap, and a quill that moved in a sketching fashion.

Aven watched as she called to Severus, extending her hand out as he looked up.

She went on to pressure him to come in with her, and seemed to argue the quiet conversation they were having. She pulled the same voice she used with him. That little girl pleading tone and it seemed to have the same effect on Severus, who then stood up. With a irritated look and sigh, Severus rose from the log and walked to the bank, only bringing Ember to laugh aloud as he trudged into the water shoes, socks and all.

He trudged right up to her and grabbed her roughly at the base of the neck which brought Aven a step closer to exposure as he watched the man's next action. Embers hand went around Severus's wrist as he gripped securely and pulled through the water from arms length then pulling her closer to him. Aven released the breath as Severus's harsh, narrowed eyed glare, ended with his forehead against hers and the dropping of his hand.

Severus turned away from Ember, and looked back at the beach before starting on his way back to land leaving a smiling Ember to watch him for a moment. She turned her back and threw her hands up through the water as she took off in a swim to the deeper area of the pond.

It only took a few steps, but Severus looked up and matched eyes with Aven's shadow. The violet eyed man smiled as he felt the connection made and he leaned his shoulder against the tree, arms crossing. Curving an eyebrow as a promise of testing, he watched Severus stop to check that Ember's attention was elsewhere, before walking right past the log he had been sitting on and right into the shade and up to Aven's smirking form.

" _What?"_

The harsh snap was made in both defensive embarrassment of his expressed emotions, and walled against that weight of what Aven had to say.

"I didn't say a word, Severus. I was just watching your little spree there with my sister."

Severus narrowed his eyes and popped his fingers irritably which made Aven's grin larger and eyes rise up the tree.

"But since you asked," Aven breathed as stepped close to Severus, stopping eye level with the other man, sizing himself and pushing for the weaker to attack first or back down, "I like you Severus, I do. We have a lot in common and I enjoy your long lasting friendship, however stressful it has become... but I'll say this,"

Here, Aven drove his finger into Severus chest plate, into a scar that once saved his life, "I don't like you touching my sister, and I suggest any idea's you have, need to be washed away immediately. She is not for you, she deserves better than some mute, x-teacher and murderer."

The smirk Severus gave only angered Aven further.

 _I would think that's up to her._

Aven's hand was around Severus loose robe, and he shoved the black haired man back, slamming his spine into the tree with enough force to crack his back and splinter the tree.

"Listen here, git." Aven spat near literal venom "You're 'going' to stay away from her like that. I still remember what's on your arm and the person you once were and can become again. I'm warning you, if anything happens to her on this trip, I'll kill you without a second thought."

With another hard shove that was rewarded with a pained, gutteral groan from Snape, Aven let go of his scruff and looked back towards the beach. Severus recovered as quickly as he could and he followed Avens eyes to see that Ember had been joined in play with the farm dogs, and was completely unaware.

"Anything Severus. Especially if you break her heart… I swear to Merlin-."

" _Your love of your sister is clear, I do not need to be threatened."_

Aven gave a snarl and slipped away from the shade, his destination being his sister with whom he would never allow pain of any kind to touch without promise of a harsh repute, and Severus was no different. He had nothing more say to Severus on the topic, and knew by the next day the two would be back to their normal cold selves towards each other. It was an odd friendship, but a strong friendship none-the-less.


	14. The Space by My Side

**The Space By My Side**

 _Heartworm_

 _Noun._

 _A relationship or friendship that you can't get out of your head, which you thought had faded long ago but is still somehow alive and unfinished, like an abandoned campsite whose smoldering embers still have the power to start a forest fire._

"So where are we going?" Ember asked at the dinner table. It was midnight which was normal for the group of Slytherin insomniacs to be gathered around for a cup of tea before bed.

" _To the phoenix roost."_ Severus's voice wisp through their minds sounding like a tired sigh.

"Where is that?" Amber questioned glancing at the large map that hung on the kitchen wall.

" _I don't know."_

"Okay.. How do we get there?' Ember asked with a skeptical smile.

" _I don't know."_ Severus repeated glaring into his tea.

"Where is the roost?"

A moment of silence left Severus continuing to glare at the table the small family was sitting at.

"So," Aven reasoned blankly, "You know we have to go to a roost somewhere, some place dangerous... and that's it? Please tell me you at least know what we are doing at said and found roost?

" _We steal an egg."_

His energy was dropping and both Ember and Aven picked up on it. But this new information had them looking at each other questionably and wanting more answers. Occumancy used constantly would begin to drain energy quickly. The ability was not meant as a form of communication and Severus rather quickly succumb to the exhaustion of projecting to two different people at once.

"We steal an egg from a phoenix roost during their breeding season.." Aven said quietly, hoping against fate that Severus wasn't proposing what he was.

They gave Severus a moment to pull up words, but nodded just the same as he instead tapped his index and middle finger on the table top once.

Aven let out an exasperated sigh and fell back in his chair as Ember looked down at her lap.

"Well," Aven began, glancing at his bleak looking sister, "Can I at least get acknowledgment this is a dangerous task?"

Ember nodded her head and Aven growled angrily.

"Yes or no, Ember…"

"Yes, Aven," Ember's eyes looked up and met with Severus's cold black ones, "This certainly is quite a start."

"Isn't there a… less extreme task we could possibly tackle first?" Aven pushed, leaning forward and clasping his hands on the table in front of them.

Two taps from had Aven biting his cheek and lowering his eyes.

" _But, I do have, Fawks."_

Both twins looked up immediately.

"What… What do you mean?" Ember breathed.

Looking away, Severus closed his eyes and made his final attempt for the words.

" _Technically."_ His voice sounded like fading static. "Through _loopholes, I'm still considered Headmaster -"_

"So the phoenix will serve you.. " Ember finished lightly looking at Aven with excitement.

Nodding his head, Severus leaned back in the chair, exhausted and pained, he ran his fingers over his throat.

"Wait. How are you s-"

"Problems?" Ember interrupted as she watched Severus wince.

Shaking his head no, Severus rose from his seat, set the tea cup and saucer in the sink, and gave a small midsection bow before starting off to bed.

...

Severus Snape was laying down in his bed, but he wasn't asleep. He wouldn't turn his back to the door, nor would he let himself drift off. He waited on his with his eyes locked on the ceiling, waiting for the sound of the twins slipping off to bed.

He listened as eventually, both sets of footsteps moved in unison up the stone steps and through the hallway. He listened to the water running in the bathroom and words being exchanged quietly in the hallway. He wouldn't intrude and did not pick out words or phrases, he just lay on his back and stared at the ceiling.

After a time, after doors were shut and the house fell into a silence; when entire space was at rest did Severus's eyes finally slide closed.

That is, until he heard his bedroom door open.

Freezing his body, he waited and listened as the door closed and the sound of lightweight feet moved across the floorboards. He held his breathing as hr counted down each step as the presence moved around the bed. He clenched his fists, ready to fight as the feeling of his mattress sinking showed weight that was now just above him.

And then, he felt her silk hair cascaded over his exposed shoulder as the scent of honey and vanilla that landed at his side and warmed his skin. The breath he held made from stress was let out and he picked up his arm for her, keeping his eyes closed and himself as close to the realm of dreaming as he could. He felt the sensation of Embers small body curl up at his side under the blankets, and he pulled her closer with the arm that her head lay on, as a small shiver from the chilly house shook her body and shivered her skin.

" _Why are you here?"_ His voice whispered in the back of her mind.

She didn't say anything, nor did he really expect her too. Dropping his arm over her, Severus ran his fingers through her hair for a while after she fell asleep, allowing himself to take in the sensation he became so unaccustomed too that he had nearly all but given up

It would take a day or so to summon the Phoenix without going through the school or headmistress, and Ember and Aven would go on to help with the summoning ceremony which would in all hopes, bring the bird Severus was heavily relying on. If not, if this didn't work he didn't know how else he could possibly pull this off or even convince the twins of joining him.


	15. Take a Breath, Take a Step

**Take a Breath, Take a Step**

 _Nighthawk_

 _n._

 _A recurring thought that only seems to strike you late at night—an overdue task, a nagging guilt, a looming and shapeless future—that circles high overhead during the day, that pecks at the back of your mind while you try to sleep, that you can successfully ignore for weeks, only to feel its presence hovering outside the window, waiting for you to finish your coffee, passing the time by quietly building a nest._

* * *

"So, explain something to me," Aven spoke up from the lounging space he took up in the living room armchair as he watched Severus light five candles in the altered pentagram that lay carved on the top of the wooden alter table. Severus looked up with his eyes as he lay elements of fire and earth in appropriate spots.

"Explain this loophole to us." Ember said for Aven, who glared at her as she came around the corner holding pure water in a crystal goblet and set it by Severus's hand.

 _If Minerva holds any belief I'm alive, she wouldgive me all the help I could use to get back to her._

"Fawks." Aven nodded understandingly as he leaned forward in the chair and turned to watching Severus set up.

"But Minerva has made her presence of Headmaster known to the public."

 _Minerva can present herself as anything she wants too, to any wizard or newspaper that asks. But I have this notion of the Malfoy family contributing to a delay of legal labeling._

"And what idea is that? The Malfoys hated Dumbledore." Aven said listlessly

Severus stopped and placed both hands sternly on the table top and glared at Aven angrily.

 _Narcissa is a Black who was never, and will never be a Malfoy."_

"What?" Ember asked sharply, placing a book loudly on the table.

He winced, but his words would be heard. " _The Malfoy family is evilly aristocratic and financially domesticated to a life of sizing up and required extravagance. As goes the saying, you can never take the poverty out of the poor no matter how high you raise them, Narcissa never truly learned how to walk right. Last I knew she was still having trouble keeping attention in drawl, stuffy conversations. Narcissa and I grew up together. That woman is happier climbing tree's and running barefoot through fields, than stuck in a giant house wearing clothing she can't even stain."_

"Are you… are you being jealous?" Aven laughed out loud while Ember darkened slightly.

 _"No. She's like a sister… It's just always quite disquieting to see someone you care about not living the life they want or deserve."_

The ending to Severus's words drift slowly as venom through both twins minds, and the room hushed as Ember looked away from the men who glared at each other before deciding to take a step back.

"Go call your bloody, bird." Aven said firmly, pushing to his feet and stepping behind his chair and out of the circle.

* * *

That night, Severus lay awake once again, staring at the ceiling with Ember curled up and asleep under his left arm. It was known that she commonly left her room at night, most of the time finding herself sleeping next to her brother, but for the second night in a row, it had been him instead.

The summoning had gone well from what Severus could gather. Three out of the five candles went out…. that was at least better than none, right? Did it matter? Was it all or nothing thing? Did he fail.. If he did.. Did he-

The feeling of Ember's body turning from next to him, and the feeling of her fingers tracing over his chest stopped his thoughts and relaxed him near immediately. He took in the sent of her hair and the sound of her breathing as she continued to run her fingers over his covered chest and bare shoulders and arms.

She always knew when he was upset. Be it in Hogwarts when she would stare at him after he lied, and now when his mind raced with doubts all in silence in a private chaos. Severus closed and his eyes and took a breath in through his nose.

When Minerva found the bird gone she would know. He would hope she would, but either way when the task was over, he would write her and send the bird back. He would suggest a meeting with Ember and Aven and after that, after he acquired the information he required, he would return to the Malfoy Manor for Lucius's sake.

For Narcissa.

"Severus."

His fingers stopped in her hair, as his teeth bit into the flesh of his cheek as he listened against the silence.

"Don't leave us again."

His heavy hand came to rest on her head before moving his fingers along the top of her skull.

Her tensed muscles melted under the repeated move, and after the time she needed her fingers stopped sliding over his chest and her eyes body settled into him.

"Please don't hurt me again." was the last thing she mumbled under her breath into his side as she drifted to sleep.

* * *

The day that followed showed no arrival the bird. Then the next, and by the third Severus fully doubted the magic worked and lowered his head to the mocking of Aven.

It was two days of boyish insults, and three nights of throwing ability lacking insults back and forth, but on the next afternoon the pasture's inhabitants were alerted to the beautiful and very recognizable screeching of Fawks.

The bird went straight to Severus who was in his room, and had only moment of privacy to slip the few parchments from the bird's foot into his pocket before Ember came through the door.

"You did it!" She exclaimed, throwing herself under his arm and wrapping her arm around him and rubbed his back.

"Well I have to say, I'm impressed Severus. Good job." Aven gave the compliment meaningfully and with a nod and a pat of Severus's other shoulder.

"What now?" Ember pushed.

"We have Fawks lead us to the nesting roost, of course." Aven said with a grin as his first spark of excitement flickered in his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N - Thank you for reading, how's everyone liking the story? R &R**


	16. Why Not Start Now?

**Why Not Start Now?**

 _Nodus Tollens._

 _Noun._

 _The realization that the plot of your life doesn't make sense to you anymore_

* * *

They had left the next early afternoon.

Saying goodbye to the house elves who promised the upkeep of their property as well as its safety, Severus and Aven found Ember by the paddock standing alone with the pregnant mare.

Severus stayed back as Aven stepped through the fence and approached his sister. Severus watched as Ember raised her eyes to him and after moment of speaking, the two embraced each other and Ember pressed her damp eyes into her brother's chest as Aven wrapped and arm and rubbed her back while whispering small reassurance to her.

The twins held the moment before Ember kissed her horse on the face and the twins clicked the travel horses over with them back to Severus.

"We tack up at the barn and ride out." Aven instructed as he clipped the rope on the male Rocky Mountain Horse's bridle, and handed the rope to Severus.

Nodding his head, Severus slipped through the fence and took the rope and together the three lead their horses across and out of the paddock and into the barn where they tacked their horses up with light chatter mainly between Severus and Aven.

Once done, Aven pulled himself up on their father's young, black Friesian that the man had adopted as a foul only a few years before his death. A majestic, thunderous looking horse, Aven sat higher than the rest on the black leather and silver embroidered lined renaissance styled saddle with a deep purple blanket and matching black and purple face piece that ran the length of the horses face.

Ember rose up and tapped into a lazy walk a beautiful mainly black, white patched male Gypsy horse named Shaman, whose long, duel colored mane and tail that started white and tipped black, flowed and waved magnificently as it's muscled body shone distinctive in the sun with every sturdy step. She sat upon a more feminine renaissance styled saddle, with black and deep pink lining color scheme under a black blanket with a matching pink embroidered Deathly Hollows on the side corners. Similar as her brother, her horse wore a more rounded feminine designed face piece.

Aside the twins pulled up Severus, who sat mounted up on Lucid Dreamer, a beautiful all black and white Rocky Mountain horse whose white mane and tail glimmered against his midnight like body. Severus sat on Green, Silver, and Black coloring. A silver snake was embroidered into the middle of the forehead piece, and on either side of the deep colored blanket. On the man's shoulder sat Fawkes, who moved down the man's arm as he stuck it out, and took off into flight as Severus pushed the bird into the air.

Clasping their travel robes, and raising their hoods, the three gave their horses a stern kick and were off into in shadows of a future that promised no tomorrow.

They would travel in silence for hours at a comfortable gallop, each looking around, taking in the landscape of the untouched and lush green fields of England's back land. The scenery had Ember on the outside of the path in clear view of the passing mountains and fields. Each would take a turn at lead, switching every now and then but Severus alone held eyes on the bird at all times. It was awhile before the sound of a sharp whistle came through the air and Severus looked down to the earth before him, tapping back on his horse's reins as what looked like a river coming up into view.

All having the same idea, the twins pulled their steads over off the dirt path with Severus coming up behind, and loosed the reins as the horses took way to the riverbed to stand beside each other and drink. Ember sat in the middle and gave a small smile to both men before taking a sip from her own canteen.

"The landscape has been simply extraordinary," Ember sighed as she took another sip.

"I don't think Severus has seen one part of it." Aven mocked as shifted his seat and pat his horse on the neck as it drank.

It was true, Severus's mind had been elsewhere the entire time. Watching the bird fly made him think the entirety of the journey of both past and future and admittedly, Severus had put faith in the horse to understand, and had let the animal control the path most of the way. Fawkes came to rest on the other side of the stream and the trio watched as the bird looked around before taking it's own laps of water.

We need to think about setting up camp soon.." Ember sighed as she looked behind her at the setting sun, "The horses have been going all day and will need a good brush down." She finished receiving a nod from both men

"Any idea's?" Aven asked aloud.

"Let's stay to the river, find a spot a bit more secluded maybe?" Ember suggested and received a nod once more before rolling her eyes.

Pulling back on her horse, Ember turned Shaman around and started following down river looking back to see Severus taking up the rear and in time to see the phoenix settle on the man's shoulder. Looking at her brother who walked behind her, they exchanged a look of questions before Ember turned back around and faced forward.

Yes she had a love for Severus. A blood deep attraction to his silence and foreboding, to his background, his scars, his everything. She had love for it all and the man he was and always had been.

She knew, as much as Severus did that there was something from his side as well.

They had met four times during Harry Potters years at Hogwarts. Each time resulting in tears and ended under his sheets with him running his fingertips over her bare skin while taking in her scent as she slept.

While not commonly intimate in their later years, rarer after the attack from Lucius, they remained close through soul even though almost not a word was exchanged between them for a very long time. He had never pushed her away from the spot on his side or from under the notch of his arm. For years before when they all walked as students, she would watch as his anger always turned liquid under her fire licking eyes and doll like smile.

That night , Severus rest against a log on the other side of the tall fire. Ember lay curled under her brother's arm her head rest against his chest and her eyes watching the flames threw heavy eyelids. At one point a burning sensation rose in his throat, a sensation he had been feeling for about a week now. He hadn't told anyone, and figured it better since his treatment went on hold until they returned home or became stable enough to brew multi day potions. Looking back up towards the fire, Severus dropped his hand as he saw through flames to Ember, who's eyes danced with questions and heat as she watched his action of discomfort.

Aven glanced down and rocked his shoulder, bringing Ember's head up to his and then Aven pushing to his feet after a moment between them.

"I think we're off to bed. Are you going too.."

Using his wand, Severus extinguished the flames with a glance at Aven and pushed to his feet, cracking his knees and back before shuffling off to the Magically extended tent. Aven ended up sleeping on the couch, as he insisted he wasn't too tired and sat down to read, as Severus and Ember took spots on the cot on either side of tent with a table standing between them.

Once the tent occupants drift to silence and the horses outside had long since drift off, the moment before falling asleep, Severus glanced over to Ember and studied her sleeping form. She lay sleeping facing him, curled up in fetal position with her blanket wrapped fist up under her chin as her cheek skunk deeply in the comfortable pillow. Smirking to himself, Severus looked up at the bunk above him and closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift off to sleep with a rare sense of peace as the family around him slept soundly.


	17. The Things We Don't Say

**So.. this is the chapter that was supposed to be posted. Again, sorry about that. lol Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Things We Don't Say**

 _Keyframe_

 _noun._

 _A moment that seemed innocuous at the time but ended up marking a diversion into a strange new era of your life—set in motion not by a series of jolting epiphanies but by tiny imperceptible differences between one ordinary day and the next, until entire years of your memory can be compressed into a handful of indelible images_

Severus slipped from his cot, and past the still sleeping twins who stayed the nights in their locations. Ember was wrapped warmly in her blankets against the chill that swept through the tent, and then he noticed Aven's feet hanging over the armrest as he came up towards the couch. While avoiding landing his eyes on Aven, who would always wake up immediately even if he didn't show it, Severus pulled on his robe and slipped out the flap doors quickly hunching his shoulders to the chilly morning.

The sun was not yet out, and Severus looked over and up to see Fawkes watching him from a tree branch high above, clearly still wanting sleep, but loyal to what Severus wanted. Motioning with his hand for the bird to stay, he stepped over thin twigs that would crack loudly, and lead the horses to feed on the grass spot by their campsite that led to the road. Securing the leadropes, Severus left the horses to graze and moved back to the fire circle, using his wand to ignite warm flames. Severus took a few more slow minutes to feed the fire as well as hang the kettle before landing hard on the ground with his one foot bent inwards, while one leg sat foot flat and his knee raised. He listened to the morning forest around him, and felt for anything or anyone awake and undetected.

Taking a breath and not removing his eyes on the low fire, Severus slipped his hand in his robes and pulled out the still sealed envelops that had come with the Phoenix. He hadn't even acknowledged them yet, and had only placed them in his inner pocket and tried to forget they existed. But this morning when he rolled his robe over his shoulders and the letters landed against his chest, he felt a burning that could have been reasoned as both magic and his paranoia.

Lowering his eyes, he noticed the first letter looked about the size and shape of students Hogwarts letters. It had a maroon seal with a lion on the front, and he skipped by it, seeing it as more personal then he was ready for.

The next one was more of a pouch then an envelope. Ripping it open from the side Severus tilted the contents out of the padded inside and watched as small four vials, one empty and one with a scroll inside, while the other two held a blue liquid he was not fully aware of it's contents as he held it up towards the sky. Next was a compass, a round magnet smaller than his palm, and a tiny, silver snake charm that dropped into his hand.

His brow furrowed as he slipped everything back and switched to the final standard looking envelope sealed with the Hogwarts Crest. Flipping over to the front, Severus scanned Minerva's hand written sender's address and took a breath as he flipped the note again to the back.

Sliding his middle finger into the note, Severus broke the seal and slipped the parchment from its holding.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _You have called upon the Phoenix belonging to the Hogwarts grounds, Fawkes. For reasons unannounced to myself, Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall, you have superseded my rights and have requested its assistance to which it had chosen to act on._

 _In short, I have allowed whomever has such ability and need to use the Phoenix as he or she will. Please note, The bird is trained to came back to the castle, and will always be more then willing to guide you to safety or help if you were to only request it._

 _Good luck in your journeys, and please take care of my bird._

 _Hopeful,_

 _Headmistress Minerva Mcgonagall,_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Severus closed the note and slipped it back in the envelope. Raising his eyes to the trees lined before him, he noticed a stiff, painful twitch that came from under a muscle in the back of his neck and raised his hand to his throat to find the knot.

As his the scars on his fingers touched the scars on his neck, a violent feeling of nausea swept over him and brought Severus to choke on half swallowed vomit. As he recovered, the loud noise of the tea kettle started squealing which only brought more quick movements as he tried to set the place back into relaxing and silence.

Taking the kettle off the stove Severus turned the holder away from the flame and allowed the steam to rise quietly before falling back against the log. Severus swore inwardly only to whip his neck as the sound of chuckling came suddenly from behind.

His scarred hands went back on his scarred throat, as what would have been sickness suddenly succumb under the pain that ripped through his neck, shoulders and spine. The pain felt knives…. like fangs..ripping through the muscles and thin inner lining of and around his throat.

"Oi, relax, relax, mate.." Avens voice came a tad nerved as he come up and over the log and placed his seat by Severus.

Taking as much time as he needed in silence, Severus steadied his vision and loosened his pained throat, only helping further when Aven handed him a cup of cold tea. Aven nodded his head slowly as he watched his older friend come down from his jump.

"You alright then?" Aven asked.

 _"Yes."_ Severus pressed, tilting his head forward and allowing his hair to curtain his face.

"What's been going on with your throat?"

Severus glanced back at Aven who looked over his shoulder at the tent before looking back.

"Just because you don't say anything, doesn't mean I don't see that something is going on."

Severus dropped his eyes onto the ground,

 _"For the last while, I've been getting jolts of lingering pains."_

"Have you told Ember?"

 _"Do I have to answer that?"_

"No. But you are burdened with the option whether or not she knows."

Severus looked at the crackling flames and twitched his lip.

"I will not tell her things for you, and if you do fancy her in any way, you understand she deserves the sort of gent who can speak for himself."

 _"I understand."_

"Then it's buried, moving on…"

The air would lighten between them and the two communicated of small events and memories until a respectful time where Ember pulled from her bed and shuffled out for a breakfast already almost finished.

That day and the few after, they would travel continuous and rapid through the mountain sides, their steeds stampeding through the lush green country scape and rocky mountain beaches. They traveled until the air air got colder and colder and the sounds of gulls and crashing waves became their norm. The further they traveled, the more the sky continued to threaten a rain that did not fall. And after almost a week of this travel over beach side cliffs, there came a point where Aven who had been riding out front, pulled back on his horse and stopped the group.

Deep grey clouds rumbled and flashed across the sky is distance out into the ocean as wind whipped the air around them and brought treacherous waves. Out an unswimmable distance in the middle of it all, a huge stone pillar stuck from the deadly crashing waves, it's jagged rocks making up the edges that thinned the closer to the ocean it got and was topped in a flat surface that when the lightning flashed, shadows of hundreds of birds were seen flying in independent destinations and paths against the clouds.

"Merlin, Severus. Just kill us now why don't, ya." Aven half grumbled as the two came up on either side of him.

"Severus," Ember sighed in awe, shifting her hands on the reigns uncomfortably. "How do you intend on getting us near there?"

Fawkes came down from above and landed gracefully on Severus's shoulder, and without taking his eyes away from the isle, Severus sent message of small things to the phoenix who took flight and went off alone over the sea.

 _"Now, we wait."_


	18. Waiting for Nothing at All

**Waiting for Nothing at All**

 _Ellipsism_

 _Noun._

 _Sadness that you'll never be able to know how history will turn out._

Nymphadora Tonks sat alone in her flat late late into the night, looking at photographs strode out on the kitchen table before her while taking sips from her tea cup and munching on some toast and jam. Warmed in candle light, she looked over the scattered pictures of times when things were good and easy. Hogwarts, summers, family….

Friends…..

Her eyes landed on a few scattered grouping that all included a paled man with shoulder length black hair and a cold expression.

They had been friends in school, Severus and her, and had kept contact over the years. As Severus joined th Order they began to get close and she professed a liking for man one night where he pushed her off and told her to go lay with her wolf.

To Remus.

She loved that man she did, but right now it was too painful to see him. Teddy was lost to them, taken in a fight by wands and masks of those she would never truly know. And now, after her and Remus went separate ways, the man she had crushed on in her youth came back along with the all the feeling she once held, the moment she saw him.

He was alive, a pain that chewed her everyday since the funeral. He had always been her outlet, not speaking much anyway, he was a good person to complain to when he was trapped in the same area. Not surprisingly, they had a similar sense of darker humor and Severus was always open for insulting Remus and the group when Tonks was upset.

Even if he didn't smile or laugh with the others, she caught his eyes turn upwards as she made a reference to something that flew over the heads of many others. Sometimes Magic, Sometimes muggle, Severus silently caught many of her references and quotes, her long lyrics from years ago, everything. He knew what she was all about and she wanted to know him just as well. Tonks was charmed by the mysterious, living shadow that seemed to know everything about her, while she and everyone, knew little to nothing about him at all.

Now, he gone again. He said he would return, but would he? Would he make it? What happened to his voice? The Order held their own understoods why he came by, and it had been discussed among the group since. But in a way, it hadn't made anything easier for anyone. Now some worried, Harry asked questions and those around whispered half rumors and sentences.

Taking a deep breath, Tonks dropped the photo of the two of them that had been taken by Hogwarts lake on the table, and looked up into the ceiling taking a deep breath.

It was time for bed. Lulling over promised waiting wasn't emotionally stabilizing. She would talk to Molly about it tomorrow.

 **Severus.**

She was in his arms.

His favored place for her to be and for her to be with him.

Not much could relax the stone man which made up Severus, constantly tense and near paranoid, Severus often had pains that plagued and reminded him he would always be at mercy of his own mind.

Now, she sat with him. Leaning forward between his legs as his forehead rest against her back as his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. He kept his eyes closed and took in the sent of her radiance in slow breaths as she sat cooking dinner over the camp flame with her fingers tracing his hands.

Aven was asleep, exhausted by the travel and thoughts of what was to come, he had laid down in the tent about an hour ago, leaving the two alone to sit in the silence they both wanted.

And all was made right by the fact Ember had gone to him first, and he sat comfortably knowing he was in the safety from Aven's over-protection. See, Severus understood he was never to touch her first, never to make the first move, never do anything unless Ember started; so now as she sat in front of him watched the flame, Severus kept his eyes closed and took slow breaths in through his nose and out through his mouth feeling his muscles loosen and relax in ways only Ember could grant him.

Somewhere, someone was thinking about him. He could feel the discomfort rattle through him and echo the back of his mind. But it was someone with whom Severus had once felt for that was thinking of him right then as he held Ember. Which only brought him to tighten his grasp around her as the thoughts remained unnamed.

For a moment, Ember leaned back against him and tilted her head back against his shoulder, and Severus tilted his chin down against a still pull so that his neck and cheek were warmed by her breathing.

"I have to wake up Av," She said quietly into his jaw.

Nodding his head, his arms slipped from around her and Ember set the stick before rising to her feet and stepping by Severus before disappearing into the tent. His walls went up instantly, and he sat in his shell once more, eyes watching the licking flames as exterior narrowed into resting false anger.

That night the three sat separately around the fire and ate their dinner with upbeat conversation of words and nods. It was halfway through dinner when Aven finally asked the question that had been on both twins minds.

"So what's Fawkes doing?" He asked biting into the ear of corn.

Severus looked between the two before placing his own spoon down.

" _I hope Fawkes has the ability to persuade others to come back. From there we simply hitch a ride to the isle."_

Aven looked at Severus with a hard sense of stupidity.

"Do you hear that, sister?" Aven insisted raising his eyebrows, "Severus says we 'simply', _hitch a ride_ to the isle."

Ember couldn't help chuckle but responded in a serious voice with her hand blocking her ginning mouth.

"Yes, Aven. I hear him."

The brother just sat and shook his head before dropping his eyes back to the plate.

"And if he can't?" Aven asked later on, after a few bites of potato.

" _Then we request an egg from Fawkes himself."_

"And in case the bird refuses to steal from it's own kind, what is your third plan?" Aven pushed without skipping a beat.

"And on top of that, Severus," Ember said with a mouth half full and flicking her fork at him, "Why do we need an egg in the first place?"

" _So many questions…All this and more will answered in time. Until then, my mind tires and I request the charity of being able to complete my dinner."_

.


	19. The Sacrifices of What Must

**Sorry about not posting. I got caught up in editing** ' _ **Masquerade'**_ **which is now '** _ **Ode, to Our Masqueraded Life'**_ **and is up to edit chapter 7 or 8. But, here's another installment. Remember to review and let me know your reading.**

* * *

 **The Sacrifices of What Must**

 _ **Yù Yī**_

 _ **N.**_

 _ **The desire to see with fresh eyes, and feel things just as intensely as you did when you were younger**_

It was raining, which wasn't odd on the coast of England. Severus and Aven sat in the sitting room of the tent wearing warm clothing and playing chess, while Ember sat curled up next in her own arm chair wrapped in the blanket with a book on hr lap, her eyes glacing up at the game every so often. Winter was on it's way and the rain fell more often and harder, bringing the nights to become more chilled since they left the farm

Severus sat quietly on his side of the board holding a cup of tea that warmed his hands as he thought of Hogwarts as he moved a piece. This was his first year conscious and walking where his teaching obligations were no longer his. Severus found himself on edge when he realized after so much time of schedule and routines, now that he was free from the walls and timed classes he didn't know exactly what to do with himself.

At every point of the years before his told death, someone was always telling him what to do, when to do it, or how it must be done. Be it teachers, Order members, Lucius or Ministry members, he rarely ever found an extended period of time to go unplanned. It was a new change for him, a change he wasn't sure he liked.

Severus's eyes snapped to Ember, whose energy dropped and eyes swiftly flickered out the tent flaps and into the treacherous downpour outside.

Aven didn't say anything, only stared through cautious eyes before a smile crept through Embers mouth before her eyes flashed like fire at Severus,

"Their back."

Before a question could be made, Fawkes, followed by two smaller females came soaring to through the flaps and landed majestically on random pieces of furniture before shaking off.

"Great!"Avens voice rang out angrily as he stood.

Ember was out of the chair and gave a laugh as she walked over to a beautiful female, "Aven, why are you mad, Fawkes did it!"

Ember turned around and glanced at Severus who was standing, his attention also facing Aven.

The man stood behind them on the upper level, his form cloaked in shadows, arms crossed and face cold and angry, "Yeah, that's great, I'm aware." Aven bite through angry teeth.

"Aven.." Ember said gently, cocking her head and feeling her jaw slack as she tried pulling together the correct question.

" _What are you mad about now?"_

Ember looked up at Severus, who by asking, took the anger that would come from the man.

"I'm mad because they're here." Avens voice slowed and eyes eyes flashed at the birds from his spot across the tent.

"What did you think was going to happen?" Ember's voice stressed near exasperated before taking a moment of silence. She read his mind in only the way twins could, and her face dropped as did her body.

"Severus, go outside." Ember said softly in passing as she made her way up to her brother.

Severus's feet stayed and he watched her walk by. When he didn't give an answer she looked at him and repeated herself more sternly bringing Severus's eyes to darken as he glanced out at the rain falling outside. Rolling his eyes, Severus pulled up his hood and made his way to feed the horses.

Once alone, Ember looked from the closing tent flaps to Aven, who stood half hunched at the shoulders with his eyes on the dirt ground and his side to her.

"Aven." Her voice was soft as arm arm entwined with his.

He pulled away just to put his arm across her shoulders.

"I honestly thought he would fail and…"

"We could go back to the farm." Ember finished.

"We could go home." His arms tightened as he held her against him.

He gave a deep breath out and slipped his arm off her while he took steps away.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

He turned to look at her, eyes gleaming as if she should know.

"Ember I.."

"Let go of what was, so you can allow what will be."

Their mother's words floated between them and after a moment, without looking up, Aven extended his hand which she happily took. He pulled her into a hug tight enough to make her gasp with a constricted huff.

Aven's forehead rest on his sister's crown as he took a deep breath in.

"I carried you home once, I can't do that again." His voice now pained.

"I know." She whispered into him as his arms only got tighter.

"I covered myself in your blood, trying to protect you from people I allowed in." His voiced confessed his pent up stress.

"I know. But, Severus isn't like that. Not anymore, not since.."

"We saved him."

She didn't respond, only dropped her body against his in a hug attempted to be just as tight as his.

They held their embrace for a time before Aven cleared his throat and took a step backwards.

They reasoned to stay the night. Allow the birds warm, feed and rest.

That night, at the breaking of dawn, Severus woke up with a start and quickly sat up in his cot as he fought his hand away from his bare throat. His lungs were tighter, and he heard a small wheezing under his breathing when he took in deep. Rationalizing it as tossable, Severus lay himself back down and shut his eyes, forcing his breath calm.

He was fine, he told himself over and over again.

He was fine, things get worse before they get better. It was nothing… At the end of this task he planned on going back to at least the farm. He just had to get to the island, get the egg, and get home. From there, to Lucius, Minerva or Tonks.

He kept spinning the plan in his head as his throat refused to work, and burned irritably when bothered.

That's it. That's all he needed to do.

That's all he needed to do and he could focus on healing whatever was going on with his throat.

Nodding mentally, he forced the decision before closing his eyes and clearing his mind with more difficulty than he would ever admit.

He was awoken for the second time that slumber, when the found of the phoenixes ruffled restlessly and flew out the tent flaps. Sighing, wheeze apparent in his ears, Severus pulled himself up and quickly got dressed alone in the tent before stepping outside to Ember and Aven who stood together at the cliff's edge, looking out at the treacherous storm that seemed to linger right over the pin like island.

Severus tied a wrap to his and each of the siblings wrist and again on each leg of the phoenix. Using a carabiner like clip that in the moment of Emergency would disconnect on command, he connected wrist to foot and pushed Fawkes off his arm quickly wrapping his fingers around his leg.

Without an issue, the birds took off with the weight of humans attached. They held on with their talons with less trouble than as their human counterparts, and almost looked weightless as they flew against the storm that circled around the isle.

"Okay" Avens voice called over the wind after a moment, bring both Severus and Ember to look over, "I'll admit Severus. This is pretty cool."

Ember laughed and looked down past her toes at the stormy sea waves as they traveled up into the black clouds. Phenoxies of many colours swooped around them, none making contact but coming close in beautiful, and majestic control over the harsh winds. Hundreds of firelike angles moved in the lighting, their tails waving majestically behind them.

The trip took about ten minutes, but eventually, the birds broke down through the clouds and it was quickly noticed the closer to the isle top they came, the less and less the weather seemed to whip around them. As the birds lowered their passengers onto the long, lush green grass of the isletop, the three disconnected and in stood in awe at the perfectly preserved, beautiful landscaped scene in front of them that was lit by the sun that shone through forever placed eye of the storm. Winds were dull, and could be picked up occasionally only as a soft gust in the perfect weather. .

Nests of Phoenix lay scattered like widlflowers in the deep grass, and Severus started off with the twins catching up quickly behind.

"What now?" Ember asked as Severus looked around and pulled out a knife as the twins examined quickly darkening clouds.

Without a word Severus stalked over to a nest that a mother phoenix sat upon and as he approached, the mother squealed and lift her large wings in warning, but got up and let the intruder examine her would be beautiful children.

They watched for a moment before Aven sent a ping to Ember, who looked up and felt the chilling air that matched the now quickening wind.

"Severus, what are you doing?" Aven called out as Severus dropped to his knees and the wind picked up enough to move hair.

Without a time to allow argument from either himself or the twins, Severus dragged the knife down his left handed ring and pinky finger opening up and spilling a constant flowing wound.

Gritting his teeth, Severus placed his good hand on an egg and thrust his bleeding fingers at the bird who watched with dangerous eyes as Severus took a deep breath and pulled the egg from the nest. With an angry screech and crash of thunder, the phoenix's beak bit down through the bone of both of Severus's bleeding fingers. The appendage was violently pulled from his hand as if ripping paper, and what limited breath his throat allowed before this, was now taken away by the agonizing pain as he stumbled away.

"What the Hell!" Ember screamed as Severus swiftly put the egg in his inside

his robe and shoved his hand under his armpit while starting back to Fawkes before his vision cut out.

"Severus!" Aven yelled over the risen storm but was ignored in full.

He needed to get to the medical kit. He needed to make it across the ocean. Nothing these twins had to say would help, it would only waste time and energy he didn't have.

He took off with Fawkes and fought blood loss the entire trip which now he noticed has risen and became what could be considered work for Fawkes to fly through with the added weight that threw off his aerodynamics. Landing on his knees on the other side and vomiting painful acids, Severus's world spun as he landed on his own weight and collapsed over releasing all he had eaten that morning, obvious to the fact he was unable to get back up.

"Shit, shit, shit." The voice of Aven came not long after and two sets of hands lift him from the spot and dragged him into the tent.

"Did he grab the egg?" Severus heard Ember's panic through his haze.

"I don't know, I didn't see it."

When he felt his body finally dropped into a cushy chair, a small, drunk smile stretched his face as his bleeding hand dipped into his robe and pulled out the shining blue egg with gold and silver cracked looking lining that he held securely with his three remaining fingers.


	20. Tomorrow Land and Things to Be

**Tomorrow Land and Things to Be**

 _Apomakrysmenophobia_

 _n._

 _The fear that your connections with people are ultimately shallow, that although your relationships feel congenial at the time, an audit of your life would produce an emotional safety deposit box of low-interest holdings and uninvested windfall profits, which will indicate you were never really at risk of joy, sacrifice or loss._

Severus slept through the night and into most of the next day. Neither Ember or Aven minded and neither touched nor bothered him at all. Severus had retrieved the mysterious egg, but lost a sacrifice neither twin were sure he could ever get back.

Ember and Aven had quickly controlled the bleeding and closed the wound not long after arriving at tent and after Severus slipped into unconsciousness. His hand was wrapped now, and the two fingers now missing were dotted with little specs of blood that had come through the bandage while in his sleep.

He didn't feel anything besides a itch and a slight burn from under the bandage. Oddly enough, his throat felt mended as well. No longer tight and irritated, he took a deep breath before looking up at the tent roof, braving a look at his hand.

"Severus!"

Her voice was his solace and an excuse from the truth , and Severus moved his eyes to Ember as she came into the room and placed herself at his side as he pushed himself up against the headboard allowing his hair to slip over his shoulders and break up his face. She looked at him for a moment before gripping his sleeve and hugging him tightly. She ignored him as his body instinctively stiffened and he rose his shoulder and elbow to push her away from her. Her movements were liquid with his trauma's and she backed away, leaving her fingers to trace his back and over his shoulder in her dodging retreat.

"What's going to happen?" She whispered as she positioned herself into a sit at his side.

He didn't say anything, he was still exhausted and only wanted her with him in silence so that he may slip away from his current state for as long as possible and revel in the beauty he had once given up. He wanted to take in her smell and warmth. He wanted to forget what he had just done, the sickness, the pain. He didn't remember a lot of it. He saw the flash of the bird take his sacrifice but everything after the grotesque feeling of bone breaking in two with the smoothness of a knife was lost to him.

He rest his head back and closed his eyes remaining unresponsive, bringing Ember to glance over at him before sighing through her nose.

"Where now?" She tried again.

He thought, he thought for awhile. The next step was werewolf blood, which meant Lupin, and Severus figured he needed the closest person to Lupin, someone that could convince a bloodlet without much explanation.

" _Nephadora Tonks."_

* * *

"Tonks?" Aven huffed a laugh, widening his eyes and turning around to greet Severus who sat hunched at at the small kitchen area table.

"Was that the one you had that fling with? The one who changes?" Aven continued biting into his toast.

" _Metamorphmagi."_ Severus thought aloud, eyes locked with Aven, actively ignoring the feeling of Embers eyes holding over to him.

"Why her?" her question well expected.

" _I need Werewolf Blood."_

"And she knows Remus," Aven pushed off the bench as Severus Magiked a parchment over and pulled the quill from the well. Tying the note to the Fawkes's foot, he sent the bird in the way of Hogwarts where Minerva would send the message on it's way to Tonks.

There would be no return address, and the bird would refuse to leave the school. The three of them would travel back the way they came, the egg cradled and warm, padded and secured in a satchel attached to the horse that he rode.

They rode fast and long into the nights. Severus enhanced and mixed the horses water, giving them more strength and endurance. They rode until they could ride no more, and would set up camp before dropping immediately into a deep sleep. It was productive method, but not one to push. As the trio broke the lines into the woods of their farm Severus felt the unison sigh that washed over the twins and their steeds.

They broke crop line in a lazy walk, leading their sweating and huffing steads straight to the front door before dismounting and dropping the reins for the house elves that scurried up with excited chatter and waves. Their exhaustion was made obvious and the voices and excitement died away as the workers slowed their steps and said quiet hellos and welcomes while wearing warm soft smiles.

Saying nothing, the three slipped to their respected bedrooms, ignoring the long awaited shower and went straight to bed, in one case, shoes still on. Severus near stumbled the egg into his sock drawer, and as his near infected and swollen hand flashed in his peripherals, the sudden sensation of his bones shaking and burning had him pushing his nausea down and closing the drawer quickly. Severus stumbled to his bed and slipped into the first comfortable, safe, and homely bed he had felt in a long time..

The next morning.. or afternoon to be correct, Severus awoken to what he could call rested and centered for the first time since the nest, and assessed his situation with a empty stomach. Standing next to his bed and staring harshly at the closed door in front of him he kept his eyes where they had been the entirety of the trip back. Out of sight.

Closing his eyes, Severus first wiggled his thumb, then his index and then his middle. Taking a deep breath to swallow down the bile that suddenly swam in his stomach, he went to wiggle his ring finger and dropped his eyes immediately to his hand which rose to meet to his face.

The finger was not there, nor was his pinky. But when he tried to wiggle his visually missing fingers, he still felt it just the same. The bandage was dirty and blood stained, his open knuckle pulsed and hurt while his wrist was incredibly stiff and he knew at this point, he needed to turn back to those who had healed him many times before.

Stepping into the kitchen with his head hanging and his irritated demeanor apparent. He didn't expect them to be in the there, but there they were. Ember rising from the table chair slowly while Aven leaned against the wall, both had their hands gloved and with medical tools strone out on the table. They didn't make eye contact, but their offer was very apparent. Without a word, Severus moved around the table, eyes scanning, seeing as both of them glanced up at him but not holding their gazes. His heels on the wood and the sound of the clock was the only sound outside the barnyard noises and Severus pulled the chair and sat down, giving a nod and taking a deep breath as he placed his wrapped hand on the table top.

He had done it because he knew he had too. Because if he could give his life for the Order, he could give two fingers for something greater. He had done it because he didn't have a choice.

The egg was placed in the fireplace, something instructed to always stay lit and whos front always covered keeping the heat in. When the phenix would be born, it would be bound to the house currently occupied by the twins. It would follow the Field's home for the remainder of forever, loyally protecting and aiding to it's fullest.

That portion would be a gift. It was something they didn't yet know, but that would only be if the phoenix survived…

Few made it past egg stage, a breeding time that only was attempted once every many years, and only the most healthy of the healthy lived past the first 3 years. The phoenix were a majestic bird, but relied on survival of the fittest, they were prey to many, and interest to many more. There had been so many in one place, but so few once separated they became rare once more. The eggs were extremely sensitive, and it was something that brought the worst concern from him. He feared the travel had have already been too much, he feared the egg would not birth but feared worse if it came born to them just to die.

This young bird, mixed with an elder like Fawkes or the others that had circled would give Severus enough of a concoction to heal his voice. The plan currently had him waiting three in a half years until the die out period was over, but still, Severus saw it as the only actual waiting time he had until he could finally talk.

His plan was his. He wanted to go alone to see Tonks. He wanted to use what he could, without the threat of invasion or snaps from Ember. He wanted to talk to Tonks alone.

As he told the twins his intentions, he laced his thoughts in Slytherin tones, and maleish remarks. He wrapped the truth with plans of deception. Not one to control, and not one for jealous feelings of what she knew was hers, that night Severus saw to Ember alone and laced his fingers in her hair and brought her to stay behind without concern.

He had made his promise to the Fields twins, and a lier such as Tonks would do little to sway his mind from his private flames.


	21. Of Time That's Passed, I Remember None

**Took a break but now I'm back! Here's the newest chapter.**

* * *

 **Of All The Time That's Passed, I Remember None.**

 _Exulansis_

 _n._

 _The tendency to give up trying to talk about an experience because people are unable to relate to it_

"So, I'll see you when you get back." Ember nodded her goodbyes while her eyes glint as calm setting suns that afternoon when Severus stepped out of the farmhouse.

Severus's knapsack hung over a single shoulder as a sullen blank look sat in his eyes. He pushed away from his magical normal as his appearance was at risk and he need not be be noticed. He wore farm hand black pants that wore clean and fitting with a long overcoat trench, over a button up black shirt. His collar and hood were raised in standard fashion and his eyes glint from behind strands of black hair that hung in his face.

Severus's hand had been mended to the point of movement and light grasp when he insisted on continuing. His missing fingers would stay wrapped with black gauze and he had intentions on keeping his amputation out of view the entirety of the visit with Tonks.

" _I'm going to go get the blood from Tonks, and then I shall return."_

"Okay." Ember smiled with a small chuckle, more for him than she as she stood up from the swinging bench by the front door.

"Going to rekindle some old love, eh mate?" Aven came around the farmer's porch and jabbed Severus in the side on the way past him to his sister.

 _Is that what you would do?_ Severus's eyes flashed as he watched Aven's cliff pushing games play in his eyes and dark smile.

"Fuck yes!" Aven exclaimed with life and energy as he spread his arms, "I would check on my sister, then I would go take tumble with my ex, Hannah." Aven said with an aroused spark in his eye.

"Aven, your disgusting," Ember grumbled as she turned halfway around and sighed looking at the sky

" _I'll be back."_ Severus turned towards Ember, not allowing himself to get caught up in Avens picking.

"Yeah, no shite." Aven bit suddenly angry, "reassure us of something a little less believable."

Severus suddenly wanted privacy to tell Ember her own message, and with anyone else he could have. But as long as Aven wanted, and Embers walls were far enough down, Aven could read anything that could be passed between them in thought. All as long as her invasion alerts were not triggered and he went unnoticed.

Aven had made a door from Ember's thoughts many years back and closed it tight. At that time, when the two were learning privacy and boundaries, Ember wanted more then Aven wanted to give. What went from yelling to magic far too quickly, an explosive fight broke out between the twins in the third floor corridor one afternoon and ended with crossfire students and both of the twins in the hospital wing healing from deep gashes and heavy burns.

The twins argument went on for a week after hospital release, where it was said by some they argued every day, multiple times a day and loud enough for many to listen. Eventually, Ember's everlasting fire that she was named for, burned out the last of what Aven had to give and the young boy bent to the will of his sister.

There were times where he would push boundaries though. Times were he crossed lines and got away with it and Severus wasn't in the position to fall victim of the demonic man, and knew better than to press his luck.

 _"I won't bring anything .. or anyone back. Our silence will continue."_

His eyes were locked on Aven, but his words were meant for Ember. While games of the female psyche only irritated him, he said what he said for everyone and allowed it to be interpret as they would. Severus took steps back away from the two twins and nodded his head.

"Horseback or broom?" Aven called out to the rising wind.

Without a message further, Severus popped from the spot and left the twins alone with Aven landing his arm around his sister's shoulder.

* * *

The sky was grey as the concrete, and the wind was a warm chill that created ghostly shivers.

Stalling outside the stoop of the home, whose address was written in pink ink on the slip of parchment he held in his good hand, his black eyes narrowed on the final ink dot that looked oddly like a heart. Crumpling the paper, he shoved it into his inside robe pocket and pushed on.

The staff always passed emergency information around between each other, and the Order did so as well. After one meeting in the beginning, around the time Tonks had professed an admiration but after a moment of heated breaths passed between them, he turned his head from her lips and pushed her body away from his. It was then she slipped him her address, which is where he stood now.

Loyalty was something he was never good at. He used his darkness to charm, to seduce and to please when the time arose for him. Unfortunately, Tonks seemed to be the same as him in this instance, only weaker. He was aware Tonks once held feelings, and now since his return, Severus was aware a sudden meeting could turn her mind to see things his way.

He would allow Tonks to think what she would and act how she pleased but, he promised himself easily that the next time the two would see each other, Ember would be on his arm and his mood cold and outright.

Looking up at the door he took a breath and came around the side of the stoop and stepped up the stairs.

Knocking on the door, he held his breath as the turns of locks clicked and the the door opened to that of Tonks who crossed her arms and leaned against the threshold. She wore her face stern but her eyes gave away all she tried hiding.

"So Minerva wasn't lying?" She said in a breath as her eyes scanned his form up and down before stepping from the doorway.

" _A moment?"_

Severus watched with cold eyes and a stern face as Tonks's finger went in her ear and her hair turned bright red as she hear his voice in her mind for the first time.

To him it seemed like in that moment, it all became real for her. His voice, his presence, each breath that raised his chest. Fore at that moment, she stepped back through the threshold and waved him inside.

"Come in, come in." Her voice cool as her attempts to remain calm paid off bringing him to smirk with a sarcastic mask.

He bowed his back in silent respectfulness then stepped inside her quiet home for the first time. He looked around at the grey backed by black striped wallpaper on the walls that fell into deep wooden panels that ran to the dark wooden floor. Tonk's home was much more muggle era. Some of the framed pictures in the long hallway did not move and he heard muffled noises as a running television came from the living room just out of view. The noise of magic induced clatter came from down the corridor and behind a cracked door that allowed the light to brightly shine in the dim hallway around the small allowed space.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Tonks tried, closing the door and slipping past his still, stone like form.

"Severus?" She tried again halfway down the hall when he didn't acknowledge or communicate. She turned around to look at him, only for her heart to to skip as she watched him standing there, looking at the pictures of the past that hung on the wall.

"What is it?" Her voice fell to a quiet melancholy.

" _What's happened?"_

Tonks eyebrows raised sadly as she realized just how much the man had missed.

"Oh, Severus."

That night they sat across from each other at the kitchen table, Tonks going through the timeline of the last three years as Severus silently sat the entire span, listening and taking everything in.

" _And Remus?"_

Here he looked up, and his eyes met those of a distressed looking women with navy blue long hair.

"Oh, I don't know!" She exclaimed sitting back into the chair, finding her heart breaking before the figure that had haunted her dreams. "I just…"

That was all Tonks could force out before tears fell from her eyes.

" _I apologize."_ Severus sent more for her then himself. He didn't agree with the path this was going, and was feeling more cornered as hints came to him having to contact the werewolf himself.

"Why are you here?" She asked wiping the final tears away.

" _I need to get into communication with Lupin. I was wondering -"_

" 45 Ilithis Street. Old London. I can't help you, I can't get into contact or see him right now. That's his address. Just… Do what you will with it."

" _45 Ilithis Street."_

Severus rose from the chair and slipped himself around the table, landing behind her and with a hand on her shoulder a moment after. It was a quiet time of sniffling that passed and he gave her arm a squeeze before stepping away as new tears started dripping from the women's eyes. He slipped his fingers from her shoulder and broke connection as he started on his way out.

"Why?" Tonks asked sadly.

" _Because I must."_

Tonks chose to keep her back to him and wiped tears and blue hair from her face as she listened to his fading footsteps.

"Come back, won't you?" She called as she heard the door crack open.

 _"I shall."_

He left her home and left Tonks still at the kitchen table crying. She was deeply affected by the past but emotions and unselfish connections were something he never had been good at.

Exhausted, though not showing a sign, he ran the address repeatedly and popped from the street over landing at the Three Broomsticks. He rented a room under Polyjuice Potion of a drifter and eventually drift to sleep, all in hopes that tomorrow would allow him his requirements met..


	22. Rekindling of an Understanding

Hope you all enjoy. Remember to R&R Please.

* * *

 **Rekindling of an Understanding**

 **Rigor Samsa**

 ** _n._**

 **A kind of psychological exoskeleton that can protect you from pain and contain your anxieties, but always ends up cracking under pressure or hollowed out by time—**

That night, Ember fell asleep next to her brother. Severus had yet to return and she was finding herself slightly distressed, so at around three in the morning, when she could last her mind no longer, Ember climbed from her bed and shuffled across the hall to Aven.

He had been awake.

Of course he had been.

He looked up from his cross legged sitting position on his bed, the quill dropping as his eye quirked to her, " Took you long enough."

He had known his sister was distressed without a single word needed or moment spent together, he just knew and this knowledge and the sting that came with it had kept him from his own slumber.

She didn't say anything, the spark in her eyes was low as she lay down next to him and pulled the covers over her shoulders leaving her back to her brother.

"What is it?" He asked as he watched her bring herself to proper comfort.

"Severus." She sighed softly.

"Ah. Nervous about old love?"

"No, Aven. And, it wasn't love." Ember huffed and turned onto her back and glanced at him.

"That's not what I saw."

He gave a familiar smirk, one she knew very well and only rolled her eyes before facing away.

"What games you play, brother. But now I ask for sleep."

"To escape?"

"From you."

It had been enough for him, and Aven leaned back against the headboard. Bringing his pad of drawing parchment up with his knee. The sounds of scratching soothed the flame to slumber, warm and safe next to Aven, who loved her most.

* * *

Severus on the other hand, that night Severus tossed in his bed on the top floor of the inn. His dreams had struck, those nightmares he hadn't dreamed in years. Dreams of screams and spilling blood. He saw eyes fresh dead and those who twist in pain and torture. That night Severus Snape shot up in his head with all the chaos of his past.

Waking from sleep with a start and choking on vomit, Severus turned off the side of the bed and released his stomach bial onto the flool. His panic drove him from the bed and spinning the dark shadowed room with his wand exposed.

"My, Brother."

His back aligned instantly as the dripping venom slipped off perfect teeth coming from a familiar voice that whispered from the shadows..

Lucius Malfoy stepped from the darkness and slowly came up behind the frozen man.

" _Lucius_."

Eyes closed, Severus heard Lucius feet freeze and he turned and looked at his best mate and longest friend. The blond had aged a bit and both fought a falling composure at they approached cautiously before embracing tightly. Lucius wore a black button vest over a silk grey long sleeve shirt with band on either sleeve and cuffs closed and pinned. His pants hung as business attire and held by a black belt with a silver clip.

Severus on the other hand stood barefoot on the cold wooden floor, loose hanging pants over curling toes and a standard night shirt warming him from the rooms chill. Stepping back, his scars glowed obvious in the light of the moon and he was quick to place his wrapped hand out of the view of Lucius who was successfully distracted by his throat.

Upon waking, it was Lucius Severus wanted to see the most. Narcissa yes, but Lucius was different. They shared something the rest did not. A sense of never living up to their name, a plague cast from abusive fathers who were constant in lives and remained as scars. Lucius was different from Narcissa as he didn't do emotions well like him, but still points got across and strengths were given when needed.

Lucius was his older brother. One who had been there through everything and stood before him now uncalled for.

Lucius arms held tighter for a longer time Severus did, but eventually and to no bother to Severus, Lucius pulled away and slipped his mask back into place.

"You didn't come see me." He said in blank whispering tones.

" _I planned on it."_

"When?" Lucius asked in a harsh rush to the voice in his head.

" _Tomorrow."_

It was the truth, a truth known between them both. Severus had a habit of avoiding messy emotional situations. And approaching the last of the Marauders seemed to be a wall as he had outlived near everyone. Severus watched Lucius's grey eyes as they scanned the scars continuously as he took a moment to think.

"I know. May I?"

Severus nodded to whatever Lucius meant to find the man's gloved fingers on his cheek, sliding under his jaw line and tilting his head for the moon to illuminate the scars. Stepping closer, Lucius's eyes traced each paper white line again moon light skin. As his thumb traced the line that broke his lips, Luciys turned to glance at the other side for a less amount of time before stepping away.

"So your voice is, -"

" _Gone."_

Lucius nodded solemnly as his fingertip ran a scar that sliced across Severus's Adam's apple.

"Where have you been?" Lucius's chin lifted as his hand dropped.

Nothing was answered and Lucius stepped forward pressing the man with a dangerous look, wanting more information and bringing Severus to step back.

"Who has aided you, Severus?" He asked again with a more stern voice.

Nothing. The two stood in silence as Lucius's hand fisted angerly.

"Tell me the truth, dear brother. Say it was Ember and Aven Fields who saved your life."

" _Perhaps. What say you?"_

"It was they who saved you then? They who took you from the shack and took time to stitch and mend you?

" _Yes."_

Lucius back straightened and his face reset to pure cold.

"Then I believe you're choice is made for you."

Here Severus forgot he could not speak, and his mouth opened in harsh objection and his throat pushed outward in muscle memory speech.

But nothing came.

Nothing came but a rapture of pain and throat tightening heard externally as a scratchy grunt.

He turned from Lucius to mask his pain as he pushed out hard breaths from a throat that had closed in objection. He placed a hand on the table when his vision spun and he pushed down everything inside him as fast as he knew how. Putting back up his walls with his back to Lucius, just to find a black leather hand landing over his shoulder.

" _Why…."_ Severus pushed his thoughts through a calming mind. " _Why are you still stung off petty bias and placement?"_

"Old ways should not be forgotten, brother."

" _Neither should the deeds of unselfish people who've known betrayal."_

The room fell to silence and the darkness shrouded the room drenched in midnight moon beams for a very long time before Severus's voice echoed in Lucius's ears again.

" _Who told you?"_

"No one."

" _Then how?"_

Severus had recovered by now, his throat just a tolerable burn and he heard Lucius's step closer. Even in today's world, after all that had happened, the two remained their bullish ways and in that random moment in the moonbeam lit, silence shrouded rented room, Severus felt that homely feeling he once pulled in from Lucius. Severus turned to meet Lucius's stormy eyes with his own cold black ones.

"Events." Lucius hissed a sigh. "Minerva refuses for three long years the signing legal documentation of her Headmistress placement. Hermione Granger starts looking up files of people she doesn't know. All around the time Fawks goes missing from the castle which suddenly is no big deal or sign. Your wand has been in use again, but who keeps track of spells used from a wand three years dead. My wife gets called to your flat and comes back to me red eyed and reclusive to the event. I'm not an idiot, Brother. I am not some slum drunk anymore. I felt you breathing the entire time you've been gone."

" _So, now what?"_

Lucius said nothing, which was a surprise for the man of many plans and always a word to say. Severus expected Lucius to pull him to him again, keep him away from the twins but instead, grey eyes dropped to the floorboards then around the room to everything but him.

" _Come now, Lucius. Where do grounds lie between us."_

"I don't know."

" _Are they in danger?"_

A tense moment passed before Lucius shook his head.

"No" His voice was quiet, "Not this time. Come see me when you have the time. Tomorrow I am busy and can not break away which is why I came tonight. My advanced apologies."

Lucius would depart after that and Severus would sit on the edge of his bed, eyes on his wrapped hand, his mind elsewhere in hopes of relief.

Now, he would be forced to go to Remus tomorrow. Lucius had taken his excuse and he lay back down as his mind swam in fire and ice. The sun peaked over the landscape before he forced himself to drift back to a weak sleep.

* * *

Yay. I would love a nice or helpful review! Thanks for reading.


	23. Sweeping Away Shadows as New Days Rise

**Sweeping Away Shadows as New Days Rise**

 _Enouement_

 _noun_

 _The bittersweet of having arrived in the future, seeing how things turned out, but not being able to tell your past self._

"So. Severus." Remus said tapping his fingers on the wooden tabletop as he looked across the space at the disgruntled looking man who sat slouched in the matching kitchen chair.

Remus had arrived at his home in time to find Severus turning from the door after getting no response from the empty house.

He was so tired these days, so….. old. The war had taken him at much cost and as Remus sat across from the man he wished was dead instead of all his friends, he felt a burn begin to rise.

"Okay. Severus. I have given you tea, we have sat here for, " Remus checked his pocket watch, "twenty- five minutes in silence, you need to give me some sort of idea why you're here or at very least answer my questions."

Oddly enough, Severus responded with nothing and Remus adjusted his seat awkwardly before starting.

"Are you really alive?"

The look that flashed through Severus's eyes at that moment was sharp and hollow like a needle. But, there was an understanding. Magic is fickle and secretive, it could take form of anyone, and the fact Severus had hardly spoken was chipping Remus's belief.

" _Yes."_

Severus knew the message was heard by the familiar uncomfortable look that faces made during their first time interactions with him. Severus went to drop his eyes again as Remus looked back at him

"Who or how?"

" _Aven and Ember Fields."_

"Severus -"

" _I need your assistance to revive my voice."_

The room fell to a heavy silence in which Remus understood. He understood the silence that hid a groveling question.

"How?"

" _I need,"_ The connection cut off and Severus fought his damaging pride under the werewolves eyes.

Silence fell into the room, a silence in which Remus stared at the black haired man long hated, who only looked up when a rustle was heard and image of Remus pulling a medical purse from his pocket and opening to retrieve a needle that did pull attention. By now Remus had seen Snapes attention and the men held unfriendly eyes as Remus pulled up his sleeve and slid the point into his the notch of his elbow. Severus looked away as Remus gave a smirk and pulled the plunger filling the holder with blood.

"Is this what you came here for Severus?" Remus asked as he pulled out the needle and squirted the blood into a vial which was quickly capped.

Severus extended his good hand to grab the vial that was extended, only to have Remus pull it away and open his mouth as Severus fell back into the chair angrily.

"What about me, Severus?" Remus asked with a hint of venom in his voice.

Severus glared angrily from a shadow cast face as his hair broke his expression. Severus gave a sharp x-hale from his nose and tilted his eyes upwards.

"I want to see your other hand."

Severus raised his head in angry confusion as Remus extended the vial slowly into the man's reach..

"Your other hand, Severus." Remus pushed softly after a moment.

It was a heavy breath that Severus would sigh. Both men knew it and Remus watched his lifelong enemy the entire time as he watched a ball of lint roll across the wooden kitchen floor as he debated in his mind.

It was a heavy sigh, and Severus pulled his bad hand from under the table and extended his hand past his sleeve cuff. Still wrapped in black gauze which picked up the light of the low flickering candles, Remus's eyes widened as Severus grabbed the vial with his three remaining fingers.

"Is that from the war?" Remus asked as Severus slipped the vial into his robes and his bum hand back under the table.

Shaking his head no, Severus rose from the seat and looked around the small apartment irritably before turning around to walk out the kitchen and the front door.

Severus had just crossed the kitchen threshold when Remus's voice picked up, "So even after this is over and gone with, you continue to give to greater good?"

Severus wouldn't stop his stride. He was a damned man, a forsaken man. A man who murdered and let murderers kill and torture. Now he did what little he could, to give what he had back. He wasn't a hero. Not to him. And he wouldn't tolerate any notion of it.

Remus would rise from the kitchen table and go to bed later that night. He would lay away in his bed looking at the canopy thinking of Severus and how a part of him hoped the man wouldn't return.

* * *

 **Severus**

Home.

A place Severus never really knew. Hogwarts was tainted, always had been in one way or another, his father's flat now his, even less so as memories hung and danced in the back of his mind.

But the farm.. The farm was different and he couldn't quite explain why.

His toes touched the forest and the void that engulfed him was warm in welcoming and entering the yard and it didn't take long after for Ember to be in his arms and a smirking Aven who made snide remarks from the porch.

It was an odd place, but a place he found himself preferring to return too ever since given his first chance.

"So?" Ember asked as she followed them up the porch.

Stopping with one foot higher than the other, Severus turned around to face Ember as he pulled the vial from his robes and held it for her view.

"Oh! That's great!" Ember sighed happily while Aven rolled his eyes.

" Aven thought you'd fail."

"Not fail, sister." Aven huffed moving to the banister on the porch landing, "I merely couldn't picture our dear friend here asking his enemy for his blood."

" _I didn't have too."_

"Lucky git." Aven growled as Snape passed the vial in front of his face on his way into the house.

He made his way to his room with much haste, readying himself to begin his search. There was a potion out there, he knew this for sure. A potion that would restore his voice in full. A book, recipe, something that he would use as an opportunity to mend a much needed bridge.

That night, before Ember slipped into his bed and curled to his chest, he wrote to Narcissa, requesting a private audience in due time.


	24. Returning

Wow! There has been a much larger reaction to this story then expected. So here's another chapter as I finish up the edits to my other main story "Ode, To Our Masqueraded Lives."

Thanks for the love, let me know what you think with a friendly review! Remember, _Italics are used as Snapes words because he can not speak. So this is his passed and communicated thoughts._

 **This is not a Hermione/Snape story. I think it's gross and too unrealistic. She might fancy him later in the story, but I promise it's not a HG/SS fic.**

* * *

 **To Me You Will Return**

Kuebiko

Noun

A state of exhaustion inspired by acts of senseless violence

The night of Severus's return to the farm, as he lay on his back with his eyes cast upwards and Ember curled up in the crook of his arm. That night, as the bedset blankets covered Ember but landed mid chest on him, he felt her fingers slide up his thigh in what would be the first intimate touches they had shared since before the war made trade to his life.

His body adjusted at the waist as her fingers ran the lip of his pajama pants. After controlling his laboring breathing, he crooked his head to look down at her. She didn't move anything he could see , her shown body reflected as slumber as her fingers traced his more sensitive area's. Resting his head back on the pillow, he raised his right hand and landed his palm over her hand, pushing weight into his groin.

Her lips touched his chest and bare shoulders, and his body reacted stiffly to her leg slipping over his waist and with one slick motion, Ember moved to lay on top of him, deepening an intimate kiss as her body pushed against his.

His fingers broke through her dark chocolate hair, gripping and tugging at random times where her movements touched him just right.

That night he did not think of Aven or his repercussions for taking the sister. He did not think of the Order, he did not think of the Malfoys. When he did slip away from the room and the women who lay naked at his side, his nightmares did not plague him and his dreams were ran with no tainting of darkness.

The next day, Severus would awaken and alone but for the most part refreshed. Ember left no sign of her but a charred coal that was left on the pillow she had slept on.

That coal would be carried well into the next week and find home in his standard robe pocket as he watched her hang off the arm of her brother in the follow days.

* * *

A few days later, Ember found Severus his room that night after dinner was called and he didn't respond or come down. She finished up dinner with her brother, talking about the horse to be born and other farm related conversations as the help scurried around.

But now she stood in the threshold of his room, watching him stack and scan books for a good amount of time as he ignored her and continued his research.

"So what are you looking for?" She asked once boredom struck.

" _Information."_

"Are you finding it?" She asked crossing her arms and giving him a smrik as her shoulder rest against the wood.

" _No."_

The voice that echoed her mind was distraught and disappointed. So much that she stepped into his space and moved to sit on his bed and watch him shuffle about.

"What are you looking for" She asked after some time as her eyes held on his three fingered hand.

Where questions annoyed him with most, with her he didn't mind and answered her by straightening his back and landing his eyes on her.

" _My voice. I thought I had a copy of the brewing instructions.. but now I'm disbelieving myself. "_

"Last place you remember looking at it?"

Severus closed his eyes and tilt his head foward and thought about the images that swarmed his mind lading like puzzle pieces in his thoughts.

 _"Headmasters office."_

"That's great! Just write to Minerva - "

" _No."_

She looked at him and remained silent as his eyes scanned the bedroom he called his for the last few years. Taking a breath before moving to the seat by her side on the bed, Severus leaned his weight on his kneese and nodded his head.

" _I am alive, so I am tracable. While the war is over the defenses of the school have only risen. Mail is checked through address and source, my presence, my trace anything could be outting me."_

"What if one of us do it?"

He looked away and her face fell. He looked at the wall the way he always had when she asked questions about things she was't told.

"What is it?" She asked moving to her knees and looking at him.

" _You're dead."_

"What?" She laughed and sat back.

" _You and Aven were reported as dead the night after the attack…."_

She looked at him as if she were seeing him for the first time.

"What?" She asked pulling herself off the bed and away from him.

" _I apologize for never telling you."_

"So the reason we haven't been bothered is…"

" _Because no one knows you or your brother are breathing."_

"But.. We have bought things from the outside world."

His black eyes flashed at her as she continued stepping away, "But, u _nder what names?"_

Her eyebrows scrunched and her hand pressed into the threshold of the room and her eyes glanced down the hallway.

"And you have seen this first hand?"

" _I am prepared to show you first hand."_

And Severus would.

It was a step in a plan to get the Fields in a situation where a Malfoy could talk and things could be laid out. Seeing Lucius sparked a lore of finding Draco and because he wouldn't put Draco through what he was putting his parents though, he would remain absent in the boys life. He knew Draco didn't know of his continued existence, but that didn't mean Severus wanted it like that.

He would bring them together.

They would get things straightened out.

He would even be happy with just tolerance.

Afterall,

If him and James could do it for Lily….


	25. If I Could Just Take It All Away

**If I Could Just Take It All Away.**

 _Saudade – Portuguese_

 _The feeling of intense longing for a person or place you love but is now lost. A haunting desire for what is gone._

That night, a wind swept over the war ripped cheek of Severus Snape as he moved around the farms moon drenched property.

He hadn't gone through the hallway after hearing the footsteps of Ember quickly moving into her brothers room. Instead, Severus slipped out the window and down the wall ivy that was similar to the kind that had grown outside the bedroom window at his flat.

In this time spent alone he thought things over. Would be going back to the Malfoys really be beneficial? Was it needed? But, leaving the Malfoys life would mean he would be forced to cut connections to everyone else. He couldn't risk secrets of halves. But what if…

He shook his head.

There was a plan that formed in his mind against his will. One that involved Narcissa going to the school to reclaim the book he may of left. The plan came with the hope Minerva hadn't lost her keen sight, that the old cat would see this for the truth it was. Narcissa would say nothing bring up nothing, but answer truthfully if asked.

But first he'd have to talk to her.

He would leave the farm that night, and before stepping from property he had scrawled a note and set it in the middle of the kitchen table.

He would be quick, this wouldn't last very long.

Hopefully he'd get home before they woke up.

As his feet landed a street over from his flat, Severus's thoughts moved to the werewolf as he began the walk. He thought of how Remus knew about his hand because he wasn't sure how. And showing Narcissa proved dangerous on the emotional level but she would have to be shown eventually.

For that conversation, he held no plan of approach. Not anything to tell any nervous patron, no plans of anything at all. To him there were greater things, and right now it was getting inside his flat in hopes a Malfoy would show.

And one did.

Narcissa, in strike ready attack met him in the livingroom. He, the intruder, met her wand and felt the tip sparking upon his turn into the near blackness of the Living room.

" _Narcissa."_

Severus felt the energy of the wand immediately drop, and his eyes focused on her instead of the candles that lit and set the space into a flashing photo image of an eerie dust and time covered room.

She stepped down the stairs and landed on the same floor as him, eyes scanning dangerously, wand dropped but not any less ready to kill.

" _Enough, Narc."_

And the blond did pull back her aura at the request. The wand did lessen and her eyes did pull from it's viper glare. Narcissa Malfoy stopped in the center of the room wand held to her side, feet together. Her head was tilted forward slightly and she bit on the inside of her lip.

Seeing Narcissa nod her head, Severus took his first steps into the blacked out, candle lit living room, and tried his hardest to ignore the haunting of the space that surrounded him.

" _I need you to tell me something."_

"What is it, my brother?" She asked softly as he approached her.

" _By law standards, is Minerva Mcgonagall Headmistress of Hogwarts?"_

Now it was her who didn't answer, but swallowed as she gave a shake of her head no.

" _And Lucius, has he let it alone?"_

A nod and sharp stare from her had Severus looking down for a moment of silence.

" _Why?"_

There wasn't an answer Narcissa was willing to give to this question at the current time. The last three years, where the Malfoy influence and money got them everything their way, both adults looked away as they hadn't spoken or pushed a thing. Through some, it was whispered Lucius had actually put a foot out a few times to avoid pressure on the subject to keep Severus his Headmaster powers.

He looked at her for a moment and the women in her tried for strength, but the sister and best friend broke the walls in her eyes. He lift his good hand up and pulled on her arm bringing her into his chest before wrapping an arm around her shoulders. They stood in embrace. Both of Severus's arms around Narcissa as she stood with her cheek on his chest and arms just as tight.

" _I need something from you."_ His voice whispered through her mind after a moment was allowed for her.

"Anything." She promised into the fabric of his robes.

" _Go to Minerva. Ask her for Majorities Guide to High Level Potions._

"If Lucius,-"

" _No, it has to be you."_

A bolt stung his temples as his energy levels warned of their maxing out.

"Sh." Narcissa's mothering tone came over his own thoughts as she summoned a parchment and quill and magicked them to land between them only for him to push the floating papers down.

" _I have to go. Just. Please…"_

The candlelight reflected the age Severus hid well. A mask that broke under exhaustion of old wounds.

"Okay." She eyes gleamed with sadness as her head shook. "How's next week this time?"

Severus's fingers rubbed the collar around his throat as a small burn began to erupt. The last few days he had been pushing the communication. Seeing how his healings were advancing, his impatience would near always be his own downfall.

As he turned from the room with a sigh through his nose, Narcissa's hand reached out and grabbed his handicap arm which he quickly pulled the wound from her view and placed his steps still.

"I miss you." Was all Narcissa could say as her eyes watched his blocked hand.

" _And I you. Soon, Narc. Soon."_


	26. And Then Things Changed For What

**Thank you everyone! I love the reviews keep them coming! If you have a story you'd think I'd like i would love to swap support. Thanks again, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **And Then Things Changed For What I Hoped Was For The Better.**

 _Mamihlapinatapai_

 _(n)_

 _The wordless look between two people who both desire something, yet are equally reluctant to initiate._

Narcissa was a women of beauty and of sharp wit. She was the name of Malfoy to the eye and to the mind, but in life was more Black then she would ever be able to control. She was different then Lucius, striking and social, she often missed her old life of freedom and the less worry of the opinions of those around.

Marrying Lucius came with a price money could never match. She traded her comfortable robes, for mystic suits and expensive wear. Her nails that once dug in the earth and clung to ledges now pristine and painted up. Her mouth was closed and broke into smiles every now and then when the time presented warmth. Otherwise, she was quiet, respectful, and a women on place while in the public eye.

But she was not alone, and therefore had outlets.

There were other Slytherins like her, other Ministers wives who understood completely. These were women she could talk too and be herself around. So when she turned to her friends and asked for vague advice, she was told to be straight out with what she wanted to say.

And now, she sat in childish silence that had taken over her. She sat in the armchair in front of the Headmaster's desk fidgeting her fingers together as she waited. She was brought and left here by Argus, and now waited alone for Minerva to finished a staff meeting.

Minerva wasn't prepared for her visit.

Narcissa had not pre-warned anyone of her arrival.

This wasn't business. Well, it was. It was for Severus. But that's not how Narcissa would bring up the conversation or handle the encounter.

She was here for Severus.

Nothing more needed to be added.

Narcissa waited while ignoring the clock. She was much too busy in her thoughts for counting minutes and she jumped to her feet as the door behind her opened. An old looking Minerva Mcgonagall stepped through the threshold slowly, a face somewhere between questioning and business greeting playing on the Gryffindors face as she stepped into the room and secured the walls.

"Narcissa Malfoy." Minerva said once the door to the office was closed and the elderly teacher moved across the floor to the back of her desk with cat like pose.

Sitting down, Minerva motioned to for Narcissa to do that same, which she did not.

For a quiet minute they stared at each other, all the planning swiped from the mind of Narissa whose words now feel silent. So, the Slytherin slipped back into the only way she knew how to express with the women.

"Professor Mcgonagall," Narcissa paused when a small smile broke the lips of her late teacher, "I was wondering if there would happen to be a copy of _Majorities Guide to High Level Potions_ that I may borrow _?"_

And just like that, the smile was gone off the Headmistresses face as a small chill spiked in her heart at the reference of her late colleague.

"Should I take that as a yes?" Narcissa said softly with a gleam in her eye.

The old women rose from the desk without a word and disappeared into the back rooms without a message further.

And Narcissa waited silently in her standing stiff pose.

She stood in quiet with her chin raised, back straight, and eyes sharp and walled at the space Minerva had left from sight. She stood until the headmistress came back with a black silk wrapped object and straight pressed lips. She stood still as the Headmistresses stopped back in place in front of her.

Minerva glanced up at her old student before back down to the cloth, and she took a breath before looking up from the cloth she held in both hands to the Malfoy before her.

Another bout of silence struck as the two women who wanted to say so much, stood so silent and frozen. Their minds held no logical connection for words that held so much weight. Instead of saying anything at all, Minerva slowly unwrapped the book and handed it to the Slytherin women.

"Thank you." Narcissa whispered taking the book and stepping away.

"How many?

She was halfway to the eagle when Minerva spoke, and Narcissa turned around and asked for a repeat.

"Severus. How many times have you seen him?"

Narcissa smiled a smile that was warm and kind and said mountains though she uttered only a single word.

"Two."

Minerva exhaled a deep breath and shook her head in relief, and Narcissa turned and made her way out the door.

That night tears would drop from the eyes of both women in private. While Minerva teared and sighed in irritation as she sat up alone in her bed, Narcissa sat alone in the kitchen, twirling the book on the table by its corner, her eyes empty and lost in thought.

* * *

 **Severus**

Three days had past since Severus spoke to Narcissa, and with no mention of anything from the twins, Severus came to rest on the assumption his absence had not been missed. Not that he had much to go on, it seemed the news affected the twins on Embers level in a lingering way. Ember, though she must have known they weren't still labeled as missing, she still seemed so affected by actually hearing the words herself and had taken time to be alone which brought hostility from Aven that Severus had caught as the days went on.

Severus found himself standing alone for the time being. Living in a home that did not carry much weight, but did hold unhappiness now felt. But through the time of transition, a sense of safe welled in mind that night as he fell asleep rubbing his throat after a successful and silent dinner of note passing.

A sense of safe that seemed to last until that day he were to meet Narcissa.

It started the night after the visit in the form of a burn that seeped into his dreams at night and irritated him by day. By Sunday morning he awoke into choking and hacking blood onto himself along with a notion of needing assistance. His throat had closed and now burned in tingling bursts with every swallow, blood coated his tongue that he could constantly taste, and finally as that afternoon came around, Severus turned to Aven as Ember was not to be found.

Aven had been in the small study, sitting at the desk scribing notes while going through traders paperwork and merchant pay with a set of owls at his side. And as Aven signed papers with fake names of those created by those before him, Severus stood in the threshold and in sight of Aven for a very long time in silence before taking his first steps into the room. At the moment Severus's full foot landed on the floor of the study, Aven was up and out of the seat taking swift steps forward and stancing in the middle of the room before Severus would finish transferring weight.

" _What is it?"_

"I should be asking you." Avens voice was slick and harsh, he was angry and Severus took his second step into the room before landing his feet together and hand behind his back.

A breath was pushed from Severus's nose as another set of steps were taken and eye contact was held.

"You wanna go?" Aven pushed his anger, hands balling as another step was taken forward by both men.

Nothing.

The last time Severus had projected, his body and mind rejected painfully and if it weren't for years of brutal training, he would have shown a hint of pain if anything, but he did not and would not push that luck.

But somehow Aven knew and a hand uncurled and landed on his friend's shoulder and pulled Severus along with his steps.

"Come on, mate." Aven sighed and lead Severus into the kitchen pulling the chair out as he passed to the medical cabinet.

A parchment and quill was landed on the table at Severus's side and he started writing down his symptoms and pushed the parchment away when finished. Aven pulled and brought over two cases landing next to the parchments Severus had listed on, before flipping the boxes open. The young man's eyes glanced from the writing to the case as potions and equipment were pulled and gathered on the table next to the Potions Master. Severus sat in stone. Staring at the wall in front of him as the brother said nothing and worked effortlessly, quickly relieving the pressure in his neck with a needle injection under his jaw. From there, Aven would properly mix and concoct then would pass filled the next set of needles and vials for the most capable person to administer.

"This infection," Aven mused in a darkening drawl, "you think it's from your dust and pathogen littered home?"

Severus's spine stiffened slowly as silence continued beyond them, the farm animals falling unnaturally quiet as the air cooled drastically around the two men. Aven smirked as he passed a needle over Severus's shoulder and flashed the tip by the sitting mans peripherals bringing him to flinch and lean away slightly.

"I know, Severus." Aven mused as the man bent away from the needle and slowly took it from his fingers and went to inject himself in the arm while Aven continued to watch over his shoulder.

"I know you left, went home, saw Narcissa, and came back. You have chosen to not bring it up, which is too close to lying for my likeing." Aven informed.

" _Where is Ember?"_

Avens hand landed hard on the table bringing Severus to jump to his feet and turn to glare at Aven.

"Look," Avens voice came forced controlled not meant. "I understand your right to freedom Severus, I do. But you're not who I'm worried about.

" _Where's Ember?"_

Aven narrowed his eyes and pushed a vial forward on the table and took a step back.

Severus took the steps Aven retreated and swallowed the vial as Aven stood on the far side of the small table still glaring while sorting through treatments in the box.

"She's taking time which is why I speak of this now. Will you tell me why you went there?"

The quill was lifted as did Aven's eyebrow.

Severus, exhausted and pained resorted to notes as his treatment called for silence of mind.

'I went to see, Narcissa, yes. I went to ask her to retrieve the book I need to retrain my voice.' Aven read in a mutter.

"Yeah, okay. So when do you go back?"

"Tomorrow night _."_

Aven rolled the final potion to Severus and started his way out of the kitchen, "Then so shall we."


	27. A New Face in the Wake Of Business

**A New Face in the Wake Of Business**

 **Kairos (n)**

 **The perfect, delicate, crucial moment; the fleeting rightness of time and place that creates the opportune atmosphere for action, words or movement, also, weather.**

It was very late when Ember arrived back at the farm, the lights were out, wicks cold, animals fed and put to bed, and the house elves barn lay dark as did the house it's self as she moved across the property in determination for her bed. For Aven, it had been after the encounter with Severus when he dropped the lights and placed himself at the kitchen table, waiting for his sister to come through the door where he knew she would.

Now they stood in Embers low lit bedroom that he had led her too. She had pushed away from him when he told her they were to accompany Severus, and broke when he told her where.

"But, Aven, -"Ember pressed her stress, stopping her words when Avens hand landed on the side of her head.

"You reflect mother in so many ways." Aven mused softly, ignoring his sisters stress and taking a moment to look her beauty over, "I see her in you so often."

Ember's voice choked at the sudden break of character from her brother and at the reference of their late mother. As Aven continued speaking, his fingers brushing her hair from her face.

'You also forget like her when your emotions are jeopardized.' He sighed as he thread his fingers through her hair bringing Ember to sniff and look up in question.

"You were right all along, my star.' Aven positioned his stance and cupped her chin with his index and middle finger. "I hid from the world because I didn't want to risk you. But I see now, hiding isn't going stop us from death and hiding isn't me as much as it is you. I had convinced myself otherwise, and for that I apologize, sister. But tomorrow, we are going to see Lucius and Narcissa. And if either attacks, I'd rather perish in war with you, then die alone in a bed with regrets."

A smile cracked and a tear broke from Embers eye. Brother wrapped his hold around his sisters smaller form, and Ember burrowed into his chest and hugged him back a moment later.

"Okay, Av." she sniffed into chis chest as they stood in the middle of her bedroom.

'I will protect you.' He promised with his mouth pressed to the top of her head.

'And I will you.' she whispered back.

That night, Ember slept with her knees curled up to her chest and her brother next to her, protecting her always even in her deepest dreams.

As the twins slept, Severus lay awake in his own room, staring up at the ceiling watching the fan spin slowly. He was between thought and dreams as snakes and blond threads haunted his thoughts and swept in the shadows of the room and mind keeping him from fully slipping away.

If Lucius attacked, there would be no coming back from it, and Severus would not turn his back on the twins for Lucius anymore. Draco and Narcissa, the old friendships lost would be nothing against those who gave his strength back.

If Lucius didn't attack..

There were too many paths to think of, too many words that could be spoken. Not attacking didn't mean an accepted meeting and Lucius and his motives in times such as these were always things Severus could rarely find himself correct with in guessing.

And that alone haunted his dreams the remainder of his rest.

That morning Aven was social during chores, and in times of passing Ember would slide her fingers over Severus's back on her way. It was a melancholy quiet as the hours went by and the twins waited for Severus's word.

It would be after the sun set, and the animals were fed that Severus waved them off to grab cloaks before they set out to locations long lost.

* * *

 **Paitchi Alley.**

A collection of elite and expensive restaurants, pubs and shops sitting on the bank of a river that moved into the sea. A residential community with tourist posts and hotels near by. The coastal town was small and locally ran emotions that changed with the rising and dropping sun, and who's patrons followed just the same.

The sun had dropped by the time they left, and the air was cold and sharp which was a blessing that called for covering scarves, hats and hoods that fell over foreheads and would conceal identities.

Aven spoke to the hostess at The Fox Hunt, a busy pub in the back near the docks where at night it was code to identify nothing or anyone, and never to say anything of anything heard. Here the three were led through the busy pub and restaurant by a hostess in uniform robes of reds, browns and oranges and were seated at an offset darkened corner table out of attention and out of most view.

Where Aven sat at the head of the six person table, Ember sat on his right side between him and Severus with her fingers curling in her sleeves, clinging nervously as she exchanged looks with Aven as menus were placed before them. Eventually, Severus's hand found itself on her knee to calm the fidget which subsided and gave her the strength she needed. Shady, disgruntled patrons were not an odd sight for those in the late night crew, so when the waitress taking drinks asked for Aven to put his wand away, she met angry eyes before throwing a threat for kept control while jotting orders said through Aven.

Warm drinks for the lot and a side order of appetizers for Ember. She had pestered Aven on the way to the pub and now for what she gave him, he would pay for anything that would keep her content. For thirty minutes they communicated softy and through notes until Severus's personal alarms set off at the feeling of Malfoy aura.

He wasn't the only one, moving his eyes back up at Aven and Ember, he noticed eyes had slit and glared over his shoulders. With a breath Severus turned at the waist and watched as Narcissa and Lucius made the corner into proper view led by the waitress from before. It only took seconds, but grey eyes were locked and Severus could feel the goosebumps break over his skin as the air chilled. Objections were heard by surrounding occupants who were seen pulling their shoulders together and calling against at the sudden drop in temperature thought to be due by the outside cold.

In that moment, Severus felt the energy change from under his hand which continued it's rest on Embers leg. The feeling once warm and soft changed into a sinister darkness and grime as the two stopped by the left side of the table.

Lucius eyed with Aven for a long moment over the head chair before the aristocratic cat purred his first commentary.

'Am I to assume my placement is that to your left? Am that much of a Judas you to?"

" 'A' Judas is a position, Lucius. A position that if played well enough, I wouldn't truly know the answer too, would I?"

Lucius sneered a snake smile and pulled the chair to side for his wife first, before taking a seat as Narcissa exchanged an accepting nod with Severus as she sat.

"Severus," Narcissa said softly after a moment when the heat of the pub came again to warm, and she pulled out the book and handed it to Severus who took it with his good hand, his wrapped kept under the table and from all view.

"And, Ember." The twins eyes were on Lucius as he pulled a sealed folder from under the table and slid it towards her before giving his first trace of trust by ordering a drink and saying nothing more.

Her hand rose and landed the other side of the downward facing folder, both beings holding it for a moment before eyes connected and Lucius lifted his hand with a smirk.

Severus went on to look away to the book in his hands as Aven leaned over and saw the papers Ember pulled and lay out in front of her.

Articles, missings reports, Ember and Aven looked through each piece and inspected thoroughly in a silence that dropped the venom from Lucius's grin. In those moments a sadness of hard truth took over the table's occupants as the twins read of articles and the obituaries of both their parent's and then themselves.

"So it's true" Ember sighed in what would be her first real worlds in the last few days, as she dropped her own obituary back onto the table.

"I'm sorry.." Narcissa condolences which turned an angry look from both twins.

"For what?" They said in a striking unison through cold, disconnected eyes.

"W...what?" Narcissa smiled glancing between her husband and Severus.

'No, real world Narcissa. What are you sorry for?" Ember asked aloud as Lucius shifted in his seat bringing his back to straighten.

"'That this is what happened.' Narcissa voice strengthened as Lucius radiated warning.

"Wasn't this on your husband's orders?" Aven bit in a cobras snap as his hand swept over the pile.

Lucius rose first and Aven followed quickly, both men wands out as Ember pulled her own wand and locked eyes with Narcissa.

Ember would swear on it, that if it weren't for Severus's hand contact with her leg she would have unleashed Aven onto Lucius. But instead after a moment, her own fingers loosened on her wand and her hand clasped Avens sleeve and pulled for him to down.

And he did.

Stepping down from public drama was not a shame, but an ever more rare, control. And Aven sat, dropped his eyes and took a heavy sip of his heavy toxic before placing his hard gaze on his mute friend.

'Why is he here, Severus?" Aven sighed angrily as Lucius lowered back into the chair, raising his own brow at the man he knew for so long.

Looking up between the group of four, he pushed what strength had been growing in his chest out into mental energy enough for all of them.

" _Because he chose to be.'_

It wasn't a long message, but a message that silenced Aven. Up until this point, the Fields and Malfoys couldn't manage in chance meeting without fighting and spells.

Except that last time.

In there lay a spark Severus had watched for. Ember didn't attack Narcissa outright as she would have in the past, nor did her brother which was a little more unexpected. No matter what reasons made, they acted on reason not to and that had shown the growth needed to regain contact with those of wealth and promises. Now Lucius and Narcissa sat together across and next to Ember and Aven. A message in itself seeing how Lucius stood down and sat on the left.

"Why did you call us here together?" Lucius questioned in what surprised Severus slightly, for Lucius tone held no sarcasm or upper class showmanship. It seemed the man had slipped into business mode, a mode in which he could work with those he had tried to kill and those he disliked greatly.

And then Severus's eyes turned to Aven and noticed the man watching Lucius carefully as his own behavior shift to that of the blonde snakes. Pulling a folder of his own from his inner robes, Severus placed it down on the middle of the table before glancing towards Ember.

She was still glaring at Narcissa. A glare the other women could feel and although showed little sign, showed enough where Severus could see malice and it's affect.

This would be ignored for now as the two other men preceded to pull the folder over to them and take lists and notes as Severus added the open book to small pile.

'To get your voice back?" Aven muttered as violet eyes caught Lucius pulling a shopping list towards himself.

Severus tapped his finger once on the table as he took a throat coating potion before drinking his butterbeer. Time progressed quietly, and at one point Aven knocked Ember in the shoulder and passed her papers, successfully breaking her glare on the woman across from her to look down to read.

Now they were working together.

Lucius and Aven chose papers according to assumed interest. Lucius would take financial, Aven would take stock and procedure. They hated each other, it was very apparent in their eyes and in their body language. But for the moment, it all got put on hold to assist where assist was needed. That night small words and plans were made between mostly the men. Ember reflected her name and her anger burned silent and she was left alone with her food.

In due time Severus and the twins would be receiving proof of the egg and it's gambled life inside which would either help or destroy the chance Severus would have at creating the required elements for the next step to block the Dark Lord's return, either way Severus would keep his mind on the current night. The night where he sat with friends alive, and almost like they had years ago.

.

Severus never doubted the existence of Lucius's friendship with the twins. He knew it had been true, he knew Narcissa did love Ember as a true best friend. But the rift that broke the groups was a rift no longer brewing. Lucius would always be for pureblood pride, and the twins were pureblood and of high pedigree names.

Aven was matching with the men in the group, and those would attest to the presence of fear the man would create just by standing along the shadows. Ember. There wasn't a single reason why Lucius wouldn't like her. Not one at all. She was an image of what he wanted in every way; a pure Slytherin in every form.

But again, the rift was no longer there.

The dark mark sat on his arm as a white scar now. As it did with Lucius, as it did Narcissa, and Draco. It no longer burned, it no longer called, and as long as Severus could keep it that way, the world would continue to strengthen.

Severus's job was not to destroy, he was nowhere God enough for that. Instead, Severus's job was to delay and that he would do.

In time he would travel to the Order, he would call to the army he knew, and he would contact the Ministry after all it was done.

He would call his own because he knew. He knew the vast majority if given the option, would keep peace as torture had turned Right of Cause into slavery at its most violent.

He knew this, and he would use this knowledge to win.


	28. In This Together

**In This Together.**

 _ **Cavoli Riscaldati (Italian)**_  
 _The result of attempting to revive an unworkable relationship. Translates to "reheated cabbage._

Aven woke the next day running mental plans of transfers between Lucius and himself in the weeks to come and to the chill of Embers shoulder as he stepped into the kitchen.

Severus acted intelligently and left at the first sign of tension. He knew better, Aven knew Severus had seen enough of what can happen to bystanders when the two would fight. When he asked why the chill, she blamed him for treason and betrayal which slipped the room into ice.

"Betrayal!? Insubordination!? All from me to you?" Aven sighed in tired disbelief, "You use these words so easily but I'm not sure you properly comprehend their meanings." his attack finished with a bite as he came around the table that stood between them as Ember set the kettle and turned to face her brother.

"Yeah. I know what they mean.. Like you said, _Those people_ killed our parents… Narcissa's sister throws poisoned daggers and then she refuses to help or even acknowledge."

"Do not blame Narcissa for the sins of a deranged sister." Aven said the words he knew were wrong as his fingers crumpled against the envelope in his hand..

"WHAT THE FUCK, AVEN!" Ember turned around and smashed a glass against the floor between them. "THE BLOODLY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU told me they were evil. YOU told me never to trust or do business with them."

"I know."

"So where the hell is this all coming from!? Why are you making plans of cooperation with the snake who's behind killing mom and dad."

Aven looked down at the folder in his hand and gave a sigh before glancing back up to Ember.

"What about Severus?" His voice was gentle but stone as his eyes flashed around the room.

"What about him?" She spat with the hint of understanding.

"Like you don't know… Like you're not aware of the truth behind that man. _He_ stood in the corner while Lucius pushed his ways. _Severus_ , though he helped, aided sparsely after the attack that took everything from us , then helping none after the death of Lily. Severus turned his back in silence just as Narcissa had, but here he is and has been. You dragged him from the dirt, sister, pick favorites but realize what that makes you."

Ember looked away and bit her cheek while crossing her arms.

"See now," Aven sighed, moving towards his sister who watched his bare feet break open as he stepped over the glass shards in personal sacrifice with no outwardly acknowledgment to the blood that now spilled from his feet .

"Your caution will make us safest. " Aven went on lifting his hand, "everything I do with Lucius, you are welcome to come with. There will never be a time I will be alone with him against your will, and never a time will you be left alone against my will. Just as I stood behind you everytime, I need you to stand behind me this time."

Avens hand landed on the side of Embers head and his lips planted on her crown as she grit her teeth and remained quiet.

"Whatever."She pushed away from him after an angry but thoughtful moment, and stepped over the glass in boot covered feet before leaving the room for outside and time by the lake.

 **Severus**

The scent of blood was thick from the house, so instead he had followed her when she came crashing out the porch screen door. Down the set of stairs and over the property, he followed her through the trees and watched her land by the pond, skipping rocks over the water as she took time to think. As the water splashed for a long distance out, the small waves caressed her skin up to the ankles as her toes played into the sand. Severus stood in the shadows of the surrounding trees and watched her through piercing onyx eyes as she went on either oblivious to his attention or with not enough care to bring it up.

Ember was a very strong women, but a women she still was. Steadfast and headstrong, she continued relentlessly like a wildfire until left alone to privately break under personal stress. Her world was changing and she was afraid of those that now became present in their lives.

Severus knew she was aware that Lucius seemed strictly in business tone with them, but he also knew the attack that killed their presence on earth was also that of strictly business born out of embarrassment and self shame. There wasn't a reasonable way to even think trust could just be given for this situation.

But he would hope.

Severus turned away from the lake and Ember, giving the woman space and time to be alone. He wanted to check on the egg, the days were closing in for some sort a sign, the egg should start wiggling and the shell would dull away to a milky white when the egg was ready to hatch.

Stepping into the home, Severus walked by the bloodied mess on the floor, though physically cleaned up the area would need to be smudged to get the energy clear. He made way to the study the naturally warmest room in the house, and knelt down by the fire before pulling away the thick animal skin covering. From everything Severus could tell the egg was progressing perfectly. The golden lines had thinned and were scarce showing proper growth but as he watched for the allotted time, no movement was seen and that made him unsteady.

Dropping the curtain and rising back to standing Severus followed his feet as he turned to look around the room. He didn't know what it was that weighed his stomach.. If it was stress, it was worry he didn't know, but he wasn't content. He stood uncomfortably in the empty room, and a shake swept through his bones that reminded him of things of bad to come.

Intuition.

Something out of control of man and much wiser, Severus only hoped it was not related to the Malfoys and Fields.

Minerva Mcgonagall stood against the kitchen counter with a cup of tea in her hand as Remus told of what transpired between him and Severus. A meeting had been called by the tired wolf, and he told of how had smelled the blood and the healing infection right away. Remus took the time to watch before concluding and calling out the weakness of the disfigured hand. He called his assumptions confidently to those around, as those who had seen him discussed when the last time anyone saw him pre amputation..

Hermione had recalled the first day with Ember as seeing the man's fingers though scared, but all there. Molly and the majority agreed over the first night at The Burrow, Minerva recalled the same as Ember had pulled him from sanctuary that night in the courtyard. From there it was Tonks who stayed quiet with her eyes on the table.

She told them of how he had moved with his hand from sight and the violence in which he pulled away. She told them of all this which then lead to Remus giving a huff and leaning back into the chair.

"So that's how he got my address, huh, Tonks? I just went on the assumption he remembered."

"Yes, I told him. I'm sorry." Tonks said gently.

"What did he come to you for?" Molly spoke up a moment before Minerva asked the same thing, and at once the topic was changed and tensions staticed around the space.

"He wanted your blood, Remus." Tonks sighed her admit before taking a long sip of tea.

Minerva's heart jumped when she recalled Narcissa's visit and placed her cup of tea on the small plate and landed it on the counter beside her gently. .

"May I?" The Headmistress began and the room went silent at once.

"As a family…" She took a moment to debate the information.

"As a family." Molly assured gently.

"As a family, Narcissa Malfoy came to my office almost a fortnight ago asking for a potions book that belonged to Severus."

"And?" Flure responded pushing straighter in the chair as a heavy weight came down.

"In that book, which I have read many times, the ONLY recipe that involves that of a Phoenix and werewolf blood is _Elixer of the Phenix_ , a near godly regeneration potion."

"What does that mean?" Ginny Weasley chirped from the group.

The room jumped as Remus slammed his cup on his plate and pushed to his feet with a growled voice, "He's working on getting his voice back."


	29. What Happens When Lives Continue

**A/N - So I want to jump ahead a bit and I want to try a new method of filling in the blank time.**

What Happens When Lives Continue

 _ **Hanyauku (v)**_

 _ **To walk on toptoes across hot sand.**_

Time had passed as it would always. Unemotionlessly, mercilessly, and like always, with no signs of stopping.

Aven and Ember would accompany Severus to see Lucius and Narcissa. Business was always held in public, near silence, or with quick, glare holding exchanges between men.

Hermione and Ginny would spend time with Tonks, and would hear the women cry of her inner thoughts and feelings.

Minerva went on to watch, to grade, to punish, and grow those of feeble minds with limitless expectations and boundaries.

Molly went on to mother, George went on to help his brother, and Draco went on no so blind to his parent's movements.

But Remus Lupin..

He did not follow like the rest. In fact, it seemed since seeing Severus again, his world had come to a stop.

How was it that everyone was dead.

What kind of world would allow Severus to live but not anyone he needed.

Sirius, James, Lily, even Peter he had shared a childhood with and while Remus and Tonks would speak of the same years, they had actually never been friends or spoke much at all.

It was Severus, Remus grit his teeth and remembered. She had hung off his arm, she had ran to him and hugged him many a time. And when the Marauders gained a fire haired women with earth inside her eyes, Severus walked away with Remus's only chance of accepted love.

Now he was back.

The man who was accepted for his Deatheater life mirrored Remus's virus in stomach churning ways. She forgave Severus just as fast as she accepted him. But things were different now. The heart that silenced in their unborns tiny chest haunted every silence that hung around them. He would take her back… he would… just not now… wait.. how many times had he said that?

Had he been waiting for a push back to his love? Could Severus be that entity that brings Tonks back to him? Or was he to watch as she swooned on the man who survived while all he had loved and lived for were lost in the heavens.

Remus takes another shot before ignoring the glass and taking the bottle whole. That night he drank and drank some more. He would drink tomorrow, and most likely into the next day as well.

What did he have besides a government funded life? What did he have besides loneliness?

Who could ever really _love_ a werewolf?

* * *

 **Severus**

 _Who could ever love him?_

 _Why did she love him?_

Severus ran his fingertips lightly over Embers bare shoulder and arm as the moonlight cast through the crack in the curtains of his bedroom, and Severus bent his head to lightly kiss the lighted line that struck the darkness of her skin into a pale white path.

 _He had killed so many. He had tortured, poisoned so many lives of all ages. He took children and killed them after experimentation. He killed parents in front of innocent eyes, he had killed drug dealers with misguided, backhanded plans._

 _So much pain…._

Severus dips his hand under the covers that protects and warms her, and he traces his fingers over tips of her chilled breasts before feeling her move in her sleep as his fingers followed a deep lined scar that crosses her heart.

She loves him, and he knows it becomes she loves him right.

She a healing from afar, always there but never worried for him. She knows he is his own man, a creature of solitude and a life well adjusted alone. She is shadow, always there because she knows he loves her to.

His life before was not too kind, but as the months passed and her body found it's space next to to him, he realized that was a past best left in that life. He had died, and a life does not start at physical birth. He wanted this now, he did not want to be that man he was before, he did not want to be so cold and dead, but that man he would continue to be because that man was the man he fell in love with her in and she fell for him.

But there was more to it, deep inside, deeper than scars, skin and bones, Severus knew his first life was yet to be over and never would it truly leave as long as he held memory. His memories had remained, his childhood, the breaks of the soul were stitched again and again as walls saw as his skin. He knew these things would not change. Severus Snape knew who he was, and who he would always remain, and that was probably the hardest thing for him to swallow.

His lips graze her skin again and she turns to meet his lips with her own while her fingertips run over his scar covered, whip lashed back.

She doesn't mind and nor does he, all he wants is her and all she wants is him.

Some things never change.

* * *

 **Draco**

He found it one time while digging through the dirty laundry. A black hair with odd feeling he pulled off his mother's robe when she forgot to return a parcel.

Draco was a smart man and his years only made his sensitive to strange occurrences, so when the hair was tested and returned as Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy began to dwell on the things he had seen.

Nothing was helped when he saw Granger at the Ministry one day, it was when she swept by him that he saw the the tag on the folder she clung to flashed in what he knew… knew… said Severus Snape.

The two were on decent communication, which was only comparing to Hermione and Lucius's communicative ground, and Draco had thought of that a few times in the years to pass and now as he held two facts of coinciding information, the thought of stepping out actually seemed… appealing.

He would speak to her before he questioned his parents, if she could keep the Order a secret.. she could keep this a secret…

Right?

* * *

 **Aven**

He was in the middle of conversation with a house elf on a basic topic, Severus at his side listening when he stopped dead in the middle of a word.

It was a spark in his chest that wasn't anything to do with him but made him blind to the world around him. Something. Something important was happening with Ember, and the moment her voice rang out on the property he had already started off in a run.

He knew where she was not by definition of room fore he did not think like that, instead he followed the string that held their heart. It was something he saw in his head and he knew where he was the moment he opened the door and stepped into the study.

Severus had not yet made it up but Aven's eyes were already on Ember who sat against the wall next to the fireplace. From there, the sound of crying and the scent of sadness and tears.

"What is it?" He asked with a sharp start as her finger pointed at the skin covered fireplace.

Leaning down on one knee, Aven glanced again at his tearful sister before pulling the carpet back.

A head. A little bird head stuck out of the egg and looked at him confused, and Aven dropped the skin and fell back.

He knew what the tears were of now, and as Severus turned the corner of the study, Avens jumped on Severus and wrapped his arms around him throwing the man quickly off balance.

"Look, ya git!" Aven physically pushed Severus ahead who looked down at the smiling Ember who hid behind her sleeved fist. Severus pulled the skin barrier back for only a few seconds before acting just as the other two had and found himself falling back into the middle of the room as the siblings broke into celebration around him.

The shell covers would be taken off and scraped, the potion would begin to brew, and Severus would get his voice back.

But first, before anything else besides prep, he would decipher the ingredients and instructions and try to shorten the waiting time span.


	30. By The Moonlight

**A/N So we are pulling story roads together, so we will continue the Mul Pov way of writing, if you don't like it, let me know I'll change it back.  
RIP Alan Rickman. This year has been such a bummer….. Wands up.**

* * *

 **By The Moon Light**

 _Japanese_

 _Tatemae (n.)_

 _What a person pretends to believe; the behavior and opinions one must display to satisfy societies demands._

 **Severus**

The day to come was a quiet one at the farm. Special orders had been placed for the growing baby phoenix, who now had around the clock house elf care. Today was a group working day and Ember was found standing alone in the paddock petting the pregnant mare who ate apples from her hand, but was not alone alone in the surrounding field. Severus stood against the wooden fence casually, hood up, arms crossed over the Bannister, his attention watching her and the surroundings through a stiff neck and floating eyes.

A sudden, hard hand on the back of his shoulder brought Severus to push off the fence and turn to glare at Aven.

"Come on. mate," Aven bit semi aggressive and impatient, his stride not missing a step as he moved passed Severus briskly, "We have orders to collect."

The orders Aven referred to was the trip to a lonely outskirt farm ran by muggles with fair prices and trades and lived not asking questions. They would take the horses and load up the provisions in the attached covered cart. There would be no magic involved as always, leaving no trace to find or follow. Everything would be done by hand by the twins and the farm helpers as Severus was denied involvement for medical and healing reasons and would wait in the cart.

It would be an entire day's trip, one well accustomed to and easier since Severus became mobile. He would spend the travel in the back, continuing with his potions and textbooks, attempting to simplify the potion that would return him as he had been and better. Ember would be upfront with her brother on her own preference. She would either be steering or pushing and pinching him in hyperactivity and Severus would not want to be up there anyway.

Long, repetitive carriage rides, no matter how modest the pace, was not kind on the mind of such a licking flame.

They would travel, load the cart and make it home before dawn the next day as they always would. Like always there was a point in the night where Ember would give rains back to Aven who had slept a few hours, and would slide in back and curl at Severus's side, taking in his warmth while sharing the animal skin blankets.

With the travel accomplished accordingly, a feeling of comfort was regained at the farm as the group slipped into their own beds of their own darkened rooms. The days to pass and the nights that followed would be quiet and simple until the day Severus came down the bedroom stairs after much time unseen. A smirk turnt on his lips and a gleam in his eyes, Severus handed Aven the revised instruction packet to brew his much desired potion.

Aven nodded, took the packet without word and turned away. Another meeting with the Malfoys would be arranged, another step forward was comfortably taken.

 **Draco**

"Ms. Granger, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Ms. Granger, may I speak with you ….. for a moment?"

"When you have a moment, could we possible chat, Ms. Granger?"

"A moment, Ms. Granger?"

"Can we…. Can we talk, Hermione?"

The last came out as a defeated breath from Draco as he turned away from the mirror. He had been practicing his intro all morning. His walk, his face, his words. He had been practicing it all because it happened again last night. His parents went out together, an oddity in the way of there was no fore notice, no mention of a dinner party or gathering his mother would normally always go on about days and hours ahead of time in reminder and glee. His father had turned away when he had asked for the destination and his mother shuffled through the front doors muttering something about friends.

Turning back to the mirror that hung on the wall of his Ministry office, Draco Malfoy looked hard at himself for a long moment. He was not a stupid man but, he may as very well been a very shy man. Socially awkward once placing equal grounds, he looked at the mirror as he thought of the girl he had called mudblood to her face far too many times for any sort of forgiveness.

Draco took in a deep sigh as he fixed his collar and suit. He picked up his briefcase and started out the door, knowing where he would find her and continued on destined.

..

 **Hermione**

Awkward is what she would call her conversation with Draco Malfoy that afternoon in the library. Very…. awkward…. and she was sure she wasn't the only one who felt it.

He had found her in the library and took a moment to approach. But when he had, when he finally gathered his words and stepped forward, she was alone and had seen a change in the young man immediately. No mocking, no aristocratic "I'm better then you" tone. He had a request and in that flamed a spark of interest that had her wanting to find out more. He had asked her to meet him tomorrow at his office, left the information vague but that was not what bothered her the most.

It was his eyes. Where he was always cold and walled, there seemed to be a new covering of emotion that screamed in his body language and showed in his nervous stride. She knew it wasn't business, nothing to do with their past, not a negative sign was shown. So, she had said yes and then she promised to say nothing at all to no one else around her.

By the time Draco had walked away, there had been sweat on his forehead and a twitch in his fingers. When he left, Hermione watched him the entire way until he had fully vanished.

This would be very interesting indeed, Hermione thought with excitement.

Very, very interesting indeed.

* * *

Remus Lupin is drunk today. Just as he was yesterday and the day before. But today he is not alone. Today is the night of the full moon and while during visitation/lockdown with Molly, he spurts drunken truths of the heart from the armchair as he is not a violent, rash kind of drunk.

There is nothing the Order feels they can do for Remus. As Molly walks around his home she realizes everything is cleaned. The dishes are done, surfaces are wiped, floors kept. While everyone knows there is a problem brewing in the heart of the werewolf, those like Molly can not stand to think of how relatable it all was with Severus's stint to addictions.

She looks over her shoulder to the slumped, loud spoken man who swung the bottle in his hand as he spoke, and she couldn't help the flash Severus seated the same way so many years ago.

It was sort of.. morbid funny how close the two men actually were compared to how much they hated each other. Both children of rejection, they would mirror lives in their own personal strifes.

Once locked away in the basement holding chamber, Molly travels the rest of the house in routine inspection. She has done this all before. They all had with Severus when he was young. And now they all knew what to look for. Like Severus, Remus kept up with cleaning, taking a page from Severus, Remus had realized that as long as no problem presented itself outwards, as long as he showered, ate, slept, there was no reason for hospitals and treatments to be spoken of.

 _Functional. That was the word..._

It was a way of keeping silent to the topic, and so was hiding his private releases.

She looked in crevices and drawers and found nothing. She searched under cushions, stood on chairs and lay on the floor and found nothing but bottles and fags.

But she was a mother, and as she sits herself down on his comfortable, old couch, Molly wipes a tear away as she tries to rationalize her intuition as anything but. Fully breaking down in the beat, old worn house, Molly cries her years of troubles away as she allows herself to do every full moon she is assigned.


	31. Sewing Together Old Tears, Searing the E

**A/N - So I have actually started writing a actual novel. So, thats why the story has slowed. Sorry bout that.**

* * *

Sewing Together Old Tears, Searing the Edges with Fire..

 _ **Hiraeth (n)**_

 ** _A homesickness for a home you can't return to, or that never was._**

The ticking clock was the only sound to be heard in the office of Draco Malfoy. He was sitting on one side of work desk, catching himself when he started to guppie mouth as he tried to pull up words to the women who sat in front of him.

It was so unreal, having her in his office, right now, on respectful grounds. If his father knew..

Draco shook away the thought, and looked up at the smirk hiding Hermione for the fourth time since she arrived.

"Draco?"

"What?" His response was fast and harder then what he wanted to give, and he fell back into the seat blank faced as he saw what he said drew her away and into her own chair. Taking a breath and closing his eyes, Draco opened his mouth and started anyway he would.

"How are you?"

The question. Awkward. The response was a warm smile from the women who adjusted her seat straighter and cocked her head slightly at him.

"I've been good. And you?"

Her voice was calm and held warmth, making it clear she knew that what kept him silent was not hate but simple and crippling, anxiety. The same silencing mute that had come over her times before now stretched from her school year abuser and Hermione found it hard to keep the tips of her mouth down. Hermione couldn't blame him and for whatever reason, she didn't hate him. All those years of hateful things, but things was different now. He didn't make fun of her, he didn't glare, instead for the first time, he had looked at her and simply asked how she was.

"I have a question." Draco continued, the warmth Hermione created now bringing the tension down.

Where she would play mock and point out that's what he had said before, she drew reason and understanding and only shook her head yes. Draco sat sweating in his suit and he was so sure she could feel his stress, hear his heartbeat. At that moment, the topic was far beyond logic and Draco pulled another breath in and opened his eyes and looked into hers.

"Is Severus Snape alive?"

She told him everything in the moments of break she gave. No words, but it all screamed behind her skin and eyes. She knew, and Draco felt his throat tighten.

"Draco.." Her voice was soft, in a kind of way that told him that she knew he had seen enough, "he is."

Draco wiped his hand down his face as he fell back into the chair, his eyes turning away and at the ceiling.

Hermione stayed quiet until the step of anger set in and Draco's steel eyes found their way back to her.

"How do you know?" His voice was back to hard and walled, and then it was Hermione's turn for her heart to beat from her chest as she held down thoughts of the Order.

"I had followed him in London."

It was the truth and enough to sustain the young blond man whose emotions fought his stone walled exterior.

"Have…. have you spoke with him?"

Draco did love Severus. He loved him in the ways of family, how he was always there the entirety of Draco's life and held him the day of his birth. Acting as the rule breaking uncle, Severus pushed his father's boundaries right away, earning a respect and solace in the dark, brooding man.

The mentor's death had been heart breaking, but as Draco sat now in his high back Minsity chair, he found relief wash over him. He never really believed Severus dead and figured that because he never saw a body he just hung onto the memory to deeply. But all this time he .. knew.. Draco knew his uncle and teacher lived on.

"I knew it." Draco whispered to the room.

"What?" Hermione asked figuring her own assumptions.

"That he wasn't dead…" Draco's eyes rose clear again a smirk breaking his lips. "you know...Granger.. Mum and Dad…. They have his name tattooed on them?" A sort of huffed laughed came from Draco as his arms landed on the arm rests.

"Do you?"

Hermione's question lowered the smile but did not fully break the energy around them now.

"Yes."

Draco was up and around the desk. He placed in front of Hermione and his back against the desk. Crossing at the ankle, Draco unbuttoned his sleeve and pulled up the fabric exposing his left forearm.

A tattoo of a blackned crow, head pointed up to the wings that touched over it's head, marked up past his elbow with the words _SS_ _9/1/60_ – _2/5/98_ carved and bleeding from it's chest. Below, its talons wrapped around the top lines of The Dark Mark, the lasting scar now tattooed over as a light smokey outline.

"Why did you keep it?" Hermione asked, referring to the dark mark as she leaned forward to look at the expert work of the crow.

"Because I never want to forget that I was apart of it."

The words had Hermione's eyes raise and body sit back. Covering his arm, Draco moved off the desk and back into his chair, all the while his fingers running over the tattoo as she imagined he had many times.

"I'm sorry for what I've said." The words he uttered then induced a silent shock from Hermione that brought Draco's eyes to her.

"I don't like you. We aren't friends. I never want to be alone with you again unless it's work. But I am sorry for what I have done to you."

There were many things she wanted to say. Some of it was related to their past. Some of it was related to their future. Some of it was just about Snape while the other part wanted to say sorry as well. She didn't know what she did that warranted an apology but she looked him over once before lowering her head.

"For anything I did.. I'm sorry too."

It wasn't about apologizing on her part and she knew Draco knew that. It was about creating an even ground.

Shortly after that, Hermione Granger left Draco's office undetected, she didn't know if the event with Draco was over, she didn't know if that this was something good or bad. But inside she was relieved over Draco's private apology, and outside of Ginny and Luna, Hermione knew to tell no one of the encounter.

 **Severus**.

They had a fight last night, Aven and Ember.

A fight provoked by Narcissa after the constant glares from Ember became too much…. So, in logic it was probably Embers fault…. Either way, she left. She took a pack and disappeared quickly into the night, away from Avens radar and out into the world alone.

But, he couldn't stop to matter on a man who would curse him out for caring to bother, or a girl to far to reach. His attention that night and the following days would be locked on his potion as the meeting with Lucius prevailed the required ingredients and equipment.

Severus had set up in the barn which is where he was when he had stepped out at the sounds of yells from the house, and watched non intrusively of Embers firestorm departure that left behind a cold and heavy void. Aven was foolish and stubborn and refused to chase his sister. Ember was independent and held strong in her choices. Together they matched Yin and Yang and as the second day of cold silence pass, Severus watched Aven slip into silence the shadows and the walls.

It was on one afternoon, days after Embers disappearance, after days of silence and solitude spent separated from each other, as he worked from the barn did he hear the large door open and feel the presence of Aven step into the high roofed building.

The man didn't say anything, just pulled himself up on a table a few feet away and watched him work. It was after a while of paranoid expectations did Severus spine loosen as his scars allowed his attention on work and went on ignoring the eyes that lingered on his work. Aven stayed for hours until the directed stopping point was reached and soon after that, the dinner bell. Taking a breath after cleaning, Severus turned around to address Aven just to find the man was gone and the barn door left cracked open.

Finding Aven was gone from the kitchen when he entered as was a plate and some of the food, the potions master sat at the kitchen table and ate with the house elves while exchanging notes with the literate, educated creatures.

That night, another night would pass with work in the barn for Severus, but this night Aven slept on the table he placed himself at earlier and Severus found himself working until the wee hours of the morning when he scribbled an instruction list for Aven to assist on if he wished when he woke up, before allowing his first hours of sleep.

Passing on the way out, Severus took a moment to look at the man who slept on his back with his arm over his face. He could see with clarity now the impact on Embers disappearance had on her brother and a part of him felt something strange for the man. Empathy? Maybe it was a relation that like Aven, Severus silently missed her too.

At first she didn't know where to go so she just walked around the park her random apparition landed her in. She didn't want to go back yet, she didn't want to go back to the farm or to that life with the Malfoys but she didn't want to be alone. Years of segregation hit her all at once as she realized she had no one but the two men she ran from so Ember traveled to the only place she could think of.

The castle of everyone's memories. Years in the same halls and dusty classrooms and friends that were promised for life.

Hogwarts.

She remembered it all as she stood at the stone gate of the Apparition port and looked up the path at the school as her fingers twisted with mane. She was lonely and the world was such a large place for such a little girl. With a deep breath, Ember took her first steps into the school grounds.

It didn't take long for a form to appear in the center of the path. This form came from the animal of a cat, and turned into an old woman with a warm smile. Minerva was not her head of her house and there were more insults cast at the women in her school years than she would ever admit.

But these weren't her school years, and new topics ran behind the bright eyes of Mcgonagall as she stepped from the path and opened her arm for Ember to continue with her. The women didn't ask why she was there. She didn't berate Ember, she didn't even talk to her. Minerva stayed silent as they walked, patiently waiting for Ember to speak first.

"Aven, is an arse."

The first words brought a single huffed laugh from the old woman who was normally so stone and professional.

"He loves you."

"Yeah… well… He's an arse." Her voice died off as argument was invalid.

"Come up to my office for tea than?" The women offered with a small smile bringing Ember to smile for the first time and continue their stride with a destination.


	32. Realize, That Time Has Continued While Y

**A/N - Hey guys! Sorry about the delay. Like I said previously, I am working on an actual Novel now so that has taken from this story plus I've been having medical issues. My apologies. Maybe if you like my writing, you'd check out my book. We'll seeeee. Anyway right back into the story.**

* * *

 **Realize, That Time Has Continued While You Were Away.**

 _Kudoclasm_

 _Sometimes it feels like your life is flashing before your eyes, but it's actually the opposite: you're thinking forward, to all the things you haven't done, the places you intend to visit, the goals you'll get around to…_

The office Ember entered was not one of the transfiguration teacher, but that of the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, replaced by that of Headmaster Snape who never once was able to enjoy the position, to Minerva who stood at the side of the desk now.

Mcgonagall turned around as if she heard the memory in Embers mind to the past teacher and within the private office space, the old womans stone face broke to a sadness.

"The walls have been rebuilt beautifully." Ember remarked quietly remembering the walk in through the courtyard and halls.

"It took some time. Our student population is finally normalizing." Minerva nodded her head and placed two cups of hot tea by the small joining of comfortable chairs by the fireplace.

Ember followed and sat in an arm chair and allowed her eyes to drift on the crackling fire as Minerva watched her, bubbling over with silent questions. The silence unwanted, continued with only the ticking of the clock and the crackling of the flames. Ember went on to drink her drink, Minerva did the same. Embers eyes never straying from the fireplace, Mcgaonall's never leaving her. The air had become very heavy indeed.

Realizing, Ember placed the cup down and said the first words in almost fifteen minutes.

"Severus is fine."

The statement was so blunt and blank but a wash of relief came over the women who leaned forward in the chair.

"Please, tell me something."

Her eyes went to Minerva and studied the women openly for a moment before looking away.

"He's getting better." She whispered feeling the ghost touch of his fingers on her skin.

It was news she longed to hear for so long, and her hands covered her mouth as her eyes closed and a breath was taken.

"Thank you."

Minerva would not push, though she wanted to, and moved on to the next questions.

"What brings you to Hogwarts?"

Now it was Ember who fought words; figuring out a way to answer but failing, only feeling the scars of betrayal. Instead, Ember landed on changing the topic.

"Professor,-"

"Minerva."

"Minerva." Ember corrected, the name feeling strange on her tongue.

"Yes?"

"Do you think people can change?"

It was hard question where Ember thought of Lucius and Narcissa, where she thought of Severus but said no one at all. The women was wise and watched the younger girl with interest before leaning back into her chair and taking a sip of tea before answering.

"I believe if one wants to change, one can change. I also believe if you do not give open chance, you will never find out."

"Is that how you trusted, Severus?"

The name was dropped with suddenness and with weight on both women hearts, and Minerva lowered her gaze to her tea, "Yes."

Ember looked away from the Headmistress and looked back into the fire, "I'm afraid too," she admitted quietly to the crackling flames."

"Aren't we all?"

Ember glanced back which prompted Minerva to continue.

"You are going to die. There is no escape, there is no limitless end for humans, only luck. The way I see it, you can fear or you can accomplish. I mean, you are here all on your own. No Aven, no.. Severus." The name was harder to speak on the women than Ember expected. "you traveled here all on your own. But, I remember a girl who gave us quite a fight as to class scheduling so that she wouldn't be forced to far away from her twin."

"I miss him." She puffed a sad admitting.

"How many days have you been separated?"

"This is the first night."

"What does Ember want to do?"

She thought long and hard until an address came to mind and her smile opened.

"I want to go see, Jessa."

"Then to off to Ms. Katellas. First thing in the morning though." Minerva spoke with a chipper in her voice. "Tonight, I will set you up in a temporary room. Would that be acceptable?"

A smile came over Ember the same moment a thought came into her head.

"You can't write to the house." She stated looking at the happy looking Fawks.

"And I won't. Just don't leave your brother to long."

"I won't."

The conversation changed and continued lightly until the tea was empty and Ember was yawning.

"Off to bed." Minerva clapped her hands, a familiar unsteady feeling of year lapsing taking over Ember as she stood.

The Headmistress would guide Ember to a guest room not far down the hall, and with a good night from the head of Gryffindor and another set of thank you's, Ember was laying down in bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

The next morning she was up with the first class bell, and quickly prepared herself for departure while snacking on a scent breakfast before opening the portrait door. It must t have been a curse, some Karma she owed, she figured as she met eye contact with none other than Draco Malfoy whom had been passing by from the Headmistresses office at the same point as her departure. At once both beginnings stopped frozen, eyes locked, minds blank. Draco was the last person she wanted to see. As she stood across from him now, she stumbled words of a fake name as she shuffled by him, apologizing for her rudeness before skirting off leaving the wordless man to stand watching her disappear down the hall.

She had to leave and had to leave now. Out of every person besides the parents themselves, Draco was not the person she needed to see. There wasn't anything dark between them, she and Aven had been "dead" before the boy was even a being. But he knew Severus, and she knew she had Severus on her. She knew she carried memories in her mind and behind her eyes, she knew his presence was on her robes and on her skin. She knew Draco was smart, which is why she needed to leave.

But Draco had other plans.

He had met her around a corner, arriving first and using his body to hit into hers when she predictably look a sharp corner. His arm went around her collar and he hissed for calm before releasing her.

"Draco," She started, only bringing him to interrupt.

"So you do know me." His voice was quiet, his mental scars scanning for potential life in eye view on hearing view of them and of the woman in front of him.

"Well. I mean.. Your dad. and.. you. Your mom. umm, look alike"

The words came out in a panic jumbled mess which raised an eyebrow from the richly man.

"Where is, Severus?"

Embers mouth opened but nothing came out and was closed a moment later. Her silence was her answer, and Draco stepped back narrowing his eyes, "I don't know what you're doing here but I know who you are. "

"Draco." She tried to plead innocents,

"You're Ember Fields -" He stated with fact.

"Draco that's silly, Ember is dea-"

"Shut up." His voice snapped and she silenced herself narrowing her own eyes in the process.

"You are Ember Fields. Aren't you."

There was something in his grey eyes. Something behind the clouds and the sea that lit like a lighthouse in a storm and Ember felt her shoulders loosen.

"Just.. Come on."

She couldn't talk here and he knew it also, so as she turned to walk away and invited him to follow, Draco took a look around once more, flicked his wand to blank any listener, and took to stride after Ember. He followed her wand out, eyes on her back the entire travel. He wasn't boring any hatred, he was radiating pain and walls. Unlike his father, Draco did love. He did feel. And like his father and mother he felt much to deeply.

Severus was as huge part of Draco's young life and Severus had communicated about it a few times in the past. He spoke of how he was a secondary father. Not a very good one, not much different from Lucius, but had been with Draco the entire school years and all of his life.

And that is why she would tell Draco.

That is why once over the bounds of apparition, she grabbed his arm and took them off.

The place she took them was a place for both of them. A large burned down home, privately located behind gates and shrubbery, now a sale lot for those who didn't fear cruse, and covered in Caution tape. They landed inside the properties high walls, and Draco looked around confused before turning to see Ember had started up the front stairs.

"Where are we?" Draco asked after he caught up and watched her pulling planks from the door.

"I'll explain in a moment. Help me with this."

Draco took out his wand that brought upon the violent response of Ember that clutched her hand around her wrist and pushed his wand arm down.

"No magic."

Nodding his head he watched her fingers loosen and slip from his arm and her to head nod before turning around. Slipping his wand away, Draco takes the other side of the board and helps pry off a small opening to brass lock and watches her take a heavy black from around her neck and the string from around her. Placing the key in the lock, she utters a few words before a clicking was heard and the door opened.

"Come on. I'll explain inside." She assures the blond man as she slips through the planks to inside.

The inside the home that Draco entered was immediately shown as burnt and forgotten. The wallpaper, pictures, furniture all destroyed and dust covered. The tapestries were burnt upwards and hung in strings as books and pages littered the ground bunt away in halfs, their covers gone of titles and mixed with the threads of the once magnificent rug that lay underneath. The air inside came thick and scented of fire and death while floating dusts and molds that hung in the air illuminated in the few rays of light..

She watches as his lip doesn't turn upwards, but instead he steps further in, looking at everything around him for a long moment.

"What is this?" The blond man asked as he turned around to face Ember after a moment.

"This is a memory. My memories." She sighed looking through the entry way as they walked side by side. "This is the end of me and my brother. This is what your father did to me, what your mother ignored, and what Severus didn't try to stop. This is my house, and where my parents were killed by your fathers orders."

Draco stopped his steps and looked straight at her and Ember believed if she had her wand drawn, he would have attacked her right then and there.

"Why are you telling me this?" His voice growled, his image matching that of Lucius.

"I don't know." Ember sighed, turning to look out a large bay window now fogged and burnt. "I don't know why I brought you here. I don't know why I'm saying any of this to you."

Draco's body physically loosened but Ember was not watching to see it. His hand dropped from his wand as he watched her drop into a burnt unstable looking kitchen chair by a collapsed and burnt away kitchen table. He watched her look around, and felt the sadness from in her soul.

"I'm sorry." He pushed from his walls bringing her took look at him.

"You weren't even born." She sighed, a smile on her face.

"Doesn't make it right."

"I know."

She looked at him. Looked him over on his skin and clothing, she looked him over inside before breaking a small smile and tilting her head.

"Draco, you aren't like your father.. are you?"

"No."

She smiled at his stone confidence, and her arm stretched out, fingers open to him which after a moment he walked up to her and took. Once standing she ran a hand over his cheek and looked at him warmly as he shut his eyes to her warm touch.

"Severus Snape is alive and well. Your mother and father are aiding his healthy return."

"Why wouldn't they tell me," Draco's voice came throated and tense, still with his eyes shut.

"Because right now, it's not time. He is getting better. And he will make it. And when things are okay again, he will come back to you."

He hugged her then. A hug that wasn't meant entirely for her and as she wrapped her arms around him, she understood that fully. He was gripping his pain, he was relieving the stress he held the last few months. He was hugging her as he was hugging Severus himself. In that moment, Ember realized how badly the death of Severus impacted Draco and she felt for him in a sadness of the heart. He was just a boy. Still a child without a childhood. A man stretching for security in a time of cold.

"You can't tell anyone." She whispered in his ear and he felt his head nod and her body lift up from the ground.

She hugged him tightly before she was placed down on her feet and they broke apart for Draco to look away but maintain his facing her. His hands now shoved in his pockets, his feet planted awkwardly, but Ember wasn't ready to leave but was ready for Draco to depart when his voice came up.

"I don't want to go back to the Manor yet." His voice was lost and cold.

"I don't want to go home right now, either."

That day, both would go through the house quietly, for Ember and Draco this being both their first time.

Ember had yet to return to the home since the year of the attack, and as far as Aven went, her intuition answered as he had never come back either more than standing outside the gate.. Draco chose to stay and would follow her about the house, getting his hands and clothing sooty as he periodically went through the broken burnt pieces and flipping over objects with his hands.

He didn't know what she was looking for, and made logic she was looking for everything and nothing at once. Not expecting a find much, he would watch as she touched bubbled pictures and scuffed her feet against burnt objects. He followed her until she went up the stairs when he felt the discomfort radiating her present stress. She traveled past blanked doors and stopped in front of one, bringing Draco to stop doors away and watch.

Her parents room.

If she was to find anything, it would be here, but it would be hard. Not the door, the door would open on turn, but her feet suddenly felt like stone and her hands were shaking nervously. For Ember, the entire home had been like walking through a dream. She had looked pasted the burning and the black and saw was used to be. But now, the deathly silence dropped like a boulder onto her shoulders and everything felt real all at once.

"Ember."

Draco's voice was quiet but heard and she nodded her head before taking a deep breath and raising her hand before stalling again. Her hand hovered mere inches from the handle but she stands frozen, fighting herself to continue against a force all in her own head.

"Ember." He was behind her now, a hand landing on her shoulder and giving a tightening twitch.

"I miss them, Draco." She admit for no reason other than to say it to someone.

"I know."

Her hand lands on the cold handle and she pushes the door open and steps inside.

A cold green haze still hovers overhead as the stench and feeling of death overwhelmed Draco who stayed outside the threshold as Ember walked in.

"Both of my parents were killed here." Her finger extended to a spot on the floor, "Dad died here on the floor. Mum...mum was killed in bed."

"How did you get out?"

"I had slept in Avens room that night.. We escaped by hiding in the crawl space between the walls."

"Oh."

She wouldn't blame Draco for not knowing what to say, and his innocents made her smile as she dragged her fingers over the dusty, holed bureau. She went into a drawer and frowned when a box of her mother's jewelry she was hoping on was gone and stepped back on her heel with a sigh. It was a fad of the day inside the home, it had been ripped apart and things were taken for money and trade leaving nothing Ember could connect with her parents.

Turning around and biting her tongue in though, she goes across the floor and kneels down, checking floorboards to find the loose one. Removing the ask and the remainder of the rug, Ember put her heel through a single board that splits..

Getting on her knees and feeling the floor under the wood planks, Ember pulled a forearm length box from the floor and brought it out for Draco to see with a smile.

"This is what I want."

"What is it?"

The smile continued to grow as she wrapped an arm around Draco's and stared him off in the direction down the hall, shutting the double hinged door behind her. She pulled him to and down the stairs, landing herself at in the parlor by the fireplace of many memories now singed away.

Again the ash and destruction breaks her inside, but this had happened long time ago, and she had what she wanted anyway.

"Help me make a fire." She says, placing the box on the floor and begins loading a few tossed logs the theft crew left as they emptied the house of value.

Draco's lip turnt as the orders of the day began to pile, and a mule in his step began to halt him

"What?" She asked after she loaded a few logs into the fire place without him.

"Don't tell me what to do."

Ember stopped and raised from her spot, wiping ash from her hands. She stared at Draco for a long time, a time enough to make the boy begin to fidget under her dark glare. Without a word or action further she knelt back down and struck a match and lit the start of the flames.

"You can leave." She said impatiently.

"I know."

"So choose either to leave, or lose trivial things. A fire will help both of us, you should help build something that will help you."

Her words were less than eloquent but he understood her brash and knelt down at her side and handed her kindling as the sun dipped lower.

"So." Draco started after the fire was large and warm and he sat on a dusted off portion of the floor, "What's in the box?"


	33. Push to Home

**I know it's been a while.**

* * *

 **Push To home**

Draco found himself waking early that morning and still within the decrepit house. He rose from the dust and wiped off as much as he could, realizing that his wear would look quite noticeable to his father or anyone who knew him.

It was then he realized that Ember was gone, the house sat quiet, the fire was out and cold enough where there was not even a smoke trail and in that moment, a striking chill hit him with a shiver.

He was alone.

Spinning around once, he looked and felt as hard as he could but found no one and nothing of anything living. But, upon the floor he found what was a simple scrap of paper which he picked up and held with two fingers, with a simple phrase written upon it that read,

 _Everything will be okay._

Draco would look at the scrap of paper for a long moment before sighing and looking around the charred room as his hand lowered. He still didn't want to go back to the Manor, instead he found himself wishing to have gone with Ember wherever she went, even if it didn't mean back to, Severus.

With reluctance, Draco decided on work, his office at the Ministry that contained a small bed set up in a separate room for late nights and otherwise unfortunate conditions, he held spare clothing and could shower and clean up. Without looking at himself further, in a house that probably contained no mirrors regardless, Draco head off to the Ministry, hoping no one would see him.

But someone would see him.

Hermione saw him.

She saw Draco walk across the polished stone floor of the otherwise empty entrance hall of the Ministry and noticed his highly disheveled appearance. She saw his spiking hair and his dust covered clothing. She saw his cuffs uneven and his eyes tired from uncomfortable sleep and as she looked at him, he turned and looked straight at her.

"How long have you known?" The loudness in his voice surprising her as it echoed off the walls, he must of known they was alone. Or he just didn't care if they weren't.

"About what?" She couldn't help to step back as Draco sped towards her.

"Severus. Ember. All of it!"

He was going to do this now, he was going to have the conversation here, so be it.

"I had only met Ember once," Hermione admit outright. "Only on the day they I stumbled into Snape on the street.

"Severus!" Draco's voice yelled. "His name is, Severus."

"Are you alright?"

The question she asked him, surprised him and took away his sense of control of the situation.

'I don't mean any offence, Draco.. I just.. You look.. And.. the topic…."

As Hermione's voice died off, Draco looked down at himself for the first time in the light and instantly swore aloud.

"Come with me." He followed up harshly, "I'm not done talking to you."

Where he would go to grab her, she would step back and glare, bringing a heated matching stare before he turned on his heel and quickly lead them to his office. Hermione would follow for no other reason than she wanted to see where this would end up. She wanted to know what he saw and if they were on good enough terms for him to invite her into his office, than well, maybe it was true, maybe she was dealing with a different Draco.

But only time would tell for that.

* * *

That night, Ember found herself walking all day in a faze among muggles. When she was hungry she would stop and eat, when she was tired, she would pick a bench and sit, but she walked until she walked the streets of nighttime city life, alone. Her aimlessness lead her into a back, darkened neighborhood where everyone had front yard gats, where she could taste the dirt of evil and quickly found herself turning in a circle as suddenly all the houses looked the same.

In the distance, a car alarm rang out and Ember would turn to face three, taller men standing in the middle of the road, silhouetted and shadowed under the street light of the still intersection.

"Fuck off!" She yelled at them as she flipped them off and started walking away, stopping when she heard the sounds of following steps. Turning around they were closer, their faces still covered, a sense of magic warning her of strong abilities.

A small cackle broke from the darkness and Ember jumped out of the way of a landing cloud, the form of Bellatrix stepping from the haze. Her laughter shook through Embers spine as the women waved her wand carelessly.

"Well, well, well."

Embers attempt to disapparate would only go as far as the sudden, thorny vein that broke from the tar and wrapped around her ankle, bringing her back, plunging her painfully onto the ground. A round of curses would erupt from both women before a break to allow another cackle from Bellatrix and a moment for Ember to stand.

"How did you do it?" Bellatrix spit her question.

"I just had to undermine your total lack of intelligence and run out the back door."

"You can't be serious."

A blast of curses would light the air between the women before another break for conversation would be had.

"So, I'm guessing your brother is dead?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Haven't you heard from him?"

It was a game, Ember tried to convince herself. She hadn't been home, but at the same time Bellatrix was in front of her now.

"How did you find me?"

"Crucio"

With a hard wave, Ember broke the curse and attempted to apparate while covered within it's crashing light. Again, a wrap tightened her ankle and she hit the ground hard, her cheek hitting hard on the concrete, her vision swaying dangerously as she missed her shoulder and landed right on her temple. Her vision swirled at once as the long point of the sharp heel of Bellatrix's shoe broke through the skin of her cheek as she turned from magic fighting to blunt force hits. In her fading daze, Ember felt the dripping of blood and found her fight against a gripping force as something she couldn't win against and a with a hard, gasping heave, she breathed out the pain of a sudden penetration that ripped through her stomach.

Adrenalin hit her hard as she felt the blood running from her cheek and what blood seeped through her clothing and fingers as she held her stomach. There was a flash and then, a heavy force pulled her back and in the sudden chaos of everything she stumbled away from the women who called out with a howl as a black clothed creature pulled from it's blackened cloud, spells already flying..

"Aven!" The shrill call came from Bellatrix in excitement as both spells were easily broken.

Ember turned from the invisible force that dragged her back and found her vision clear on the sight of her brother standing off where she once stood, wand out and power furious.

"Good of you to join us," Bellatrix cooed, taking one of the few steps she was forced to take back as she looked at the two tall men who had been standing quietly watching the entire time.

"Avada Kadavra!" Aven said without a sign and in a moment the spell flew from his fury, sending Bellatrix back in a pure overwhelming shove of his power.

"Aven, St-" Embers voice was cut by a hard hand landing on her shoulder from behind.

Turning at the neck she looked right up the once invisible form and met the black, blank eyes of Severus who touched her chin and turned her wound towards him.

"Fuck!" Bellatrix screamed "Just stop! I want to fucking talk to you!"

But Aven would not stop, he would not listen, he would not hear. He felt the blood of his sister fall. He knew of her cheek and the knife wound she tried at that very moment to hold closed. Aven was finished with patience and listening, and released without second thought a well awaited fury into the darkness of the abandoned streets onto the unfortunate foes who could never stand up to the power of blood, the power of twins and the rage of what he held inside.

He set the houses around on fire and broke the concrete below all their feet and as Ember watched from under the healing hand of Severus, she witnessed the scream Bellatrix would give, she would scream the the name of the silent Potions professor before she and her defeated men would vanish from the streets all together.

With the battle seemingly over, the world dimming to silence she felt her from weakening, her body now leaning against her love. She watched her brother stand stalk for a minute, glaring down the now empty streets before turning and walking back towards them.

"Are you alright?" He asked as sirens rang in the air, love in his voice as well as concern.

"I'm alright." She tried to say, using her mouth as little as possible as Severus pushed a towel into both hands that held her wounds.

Aven smiled and nodded before looking up at the silent man. The brother slipped both hands under his sister and lifted her gently from the resting pose she held against Serverus, hushing his sisters groans of pain.

"Ready to go home?" He asked her, honestly awaiting for her to tell him her desired location.

"I'm ready, Av. I want to go home."


	34. A Difference In Healings

**A Difference In Healings**

 **9/17/2016 - Edited a bit here because the next chapter is almost finished. I have just gone through some heavy stress as well as a apartment move so I've been delayed. Also, please keep in mind I have wondered off to go write my own book which is where most of my writting attention has been going. But I didn't forget about these stories.**

* * *

 ** _Kuebik_ _n._**

 ** _A state of exhaustion inspired by an act of senseless violence, which forces you to revise your image of what can happen in this world_**

The travel home was easy for both men and Severus did everything he could to make them near untraceable, the only worry being of dropped and left blood. Aven said nothing to Severus as there was an anger boiling inside the man that would not be unleashed in front of the wounded sister. He was furious and Severus would say nothing as he normally wouldn't and remained wand drawn behind Avens shoulder.

Severus would follow until the first steps to the front door, when Aven would stop upon the first stair of the house and turn, casting a glare directly at the man who stopped in his spot.

"You can stay out here." Aven said blankly.

" _I'll check the phoenix."_ His thoughts passed.

An eyebrow was raised and Aven shook his head and leaned closer to Severus, using the slightly given height to cast his eyes down at him.

"You. Can stay out here."

Aven would turn around without another word and Severus, with feet planted, watched Aven walk up the old wooden steps where he was met by the door holding house elves who had medical kits in hand and passed concerned glaces. Severus would stand in the yard for a long minute after the doors were closed and shadows moved behind the curtain of her front facing bedroom before he looked away from the house. His fingers raised to his fabric covered throat as he turned to the darkened, moon drenched forest and farm grounds as he pushed down the bubbling thoughts. Bellatrix had seen him. She had called his name out. She would go and report to the others….

"Are you fucking kidding me?" A thundering voice came from the front door and Severus turned too quickly for his neck, to see Aven slowly coming down the few stairs.

"Don't look at me like you don't know." He bit, "You're out here while she's in there how she is, and all you can think about is yourself."

" _I asked to come in."_

"Regardless." Aven allowed his anger to control his logic. "You did nothing to help her."

" _I stopped the bleeding right away."_

"Fuck you!" Aven forced his undirected anger at the only individual he could.

" _I assure you, Ember would do that for me."_

Avens hands were around Severus's throat in a flash, a painful, potentially devastating move, his weight came down on the healing man whose feet slipped into position of stability. At the first sign of burning in his throat, Severus gave a hard punch that landed into Avens stomach that would loosen the grip for the second he needed. Both men would fall to the ground with wands still strapped onto their hips, instead fighting with blows hard enough to crack the skin of knuckles.

"Well, well, well." A voice as quiet as the breeze but heard by both men come from the darkness who stopped fighting and looked up.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" Aven yelled to the space as he rushed to his feet, his wand pulled with bloodied fingers from inside his robe.

"That's rude." The figure stepped from the shadows and into the moonlight, exposing distinguishable features such as it's long, blond hair and expensive, black robe set while the silver snake head of his caned glittered beautifully in the hanging moonlight.

"Get out." Aven bit, unsure of his stance but acting as no fool against a possible attack.

"You have a nice little place here." Lucius looked around the farm for the first time, his wand remaining in the cane, "I can honestly say, that I would have never found it."

"Get out." Aven pointed his wand at the man who started approaching one slow step at a time, eventually stopping a few feet away.

"Just a moment." Lucius spoke in broken sincerity as his arms went to wrap around his back, a motion stopped as Aven's eyes narrowed.

"Get out!" Repeated Aven as Lucius arms were dropped to the side respectfully.

"What will that prove, Aven? I have the location." The older man sighed.

"And you'll give it over if I don't listen?"

"Actually no." The way in which Lucius admit to no treachery was as cool as the sitting air and as his eyes cast for a moment towards the ground, his head tilt in a half nod before returning to Aven..

"I don't believe you." Avens voice was but a whisper.

"Understandably…"

"What do you want, then?"

"First , I want to make sure that _he_ is okay." Lucius's gloved hand pointed to the still laying Severus.

Looking down at his side, Aven seemed to notice the wrong and though both men sported bruising, faces intentionally missed, when Aven extended his hand Severus would take it.

"Severus." Aven nodded a simple apology as Severus stood to his feet and brushed off himself half careing, his eyes turning upwards to Lucius.

"Good." Defiance on Lucius's tongue, "Now, as part of our truce I feel obliged to inform you, I held no part in what happened tonight."

"Bullshit."

"But, in light of events," Lucius continued unfazed, "I have come to offer a deal."

'Get out."

"Listen and I will."

"How, the bloody hell did you even find your way here anyway!?"

"Ah. A question that warrants an explanation." Lucius nodded. "I admit I was conscious of the attack though held no part in it, I came forth afterwards and cleaned up Embers trace before Bellatrix returned… But," His eyes rose to the house, "in order to clean up the entire trace.. I had to follow it until the very end."

"You didn't have to come all the way."

"Curiosity killed the cat" Lucius shrugged. "But satisfaction seems to have brought it back."

"While I commend you on your skills, Lucius." Aven began as stone. "Your presence is not wanted here. Please leave."

"I know."

"So why are you here?"

Lucius said nothing but turned his eyes to Severus for a moment before looking back at Aven and adjusting his neck. It seemed as though whatever Lucius had to say, it was important and after a moment, Avens shoulders would soften as Lucius looked up in a lighter then normal expression..

"I admit, the last few years of lacking torture has been.. comfortable." Lucius began in a slight, uncharacteristic weakness, "And, perhaps, after some thought, I may have grown accustom to a life with less….. Intensity…"

"So your blood indifferent now?"

"Never." The harshness was back as Lucius glared at Aven before loosening his gaze.

" _He doesn't want to be apart of death anymore."_

Lucius wouldn't look at Severus and seemed to look over Aven at that moment, but old friends could see there was indeed damage written on the man who was as cold as ice.

"Things were never supposed to get a bad as they did, I admit, torture was never in the idea. And in the end, I perhaps knew something was wrong, for a long time."

"And, what now?" Aven looked Lucius over suspiciously.

"Will you listen?"

"If I don't?" Aven tested.

"I will walk away and erase this from my mind. Willingly.."

"Would you?" Aven's voice was venom.

Lucius sighed and cracked his neck as he looked up at the sky for a flash.

"Yes. Bellatrix saw Severus and she has made that point loudly to everyone who will listen. This information is just as dangerous for me to hold, as it is for you to allow me to keep."

" _I'd might just listen."_ Severus projected earning both a glare and a nod at the same time from two sides. " _After all, we are in Parlay."_

Aven looked from Severus to Lucius, before nodding, ""What about Bellatrix?" Aven swept his hand as he crossed his arms.

"I hate that bloody women to. You, Severus and Ember have known that since the school yard.."

"So. You're good?" Aven asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"I don't wish for any darkness here."

"You want to know what I think?!" A female voice rang over the men and Severus and Aven turned to see Ember dressed in a long, black and green plaid button down shirt that belonged to her twin, her from standing barefoot on the porch in a pair of shorts that just peaked from under the shirt. .

"You what to know what I think?" Ember said again, hate filled in her voice as she made her way stiffly down the stairs with one hand on her stomach..

"I think, Lucius Malfoy set the entire thing up. I think, Lucius Malfoy told Bellatrix about us and Severus and will tell Bellatrix about this house. I think Lucius is part of this safety distribution plot where, I'm attacked, he snakes his way during the pain and helps make bad decisions were we allow him to keep this location and to return to it."

Aven turned back and crooked an eyebrow at Lucius, "A rebuttal.. Malfoy?"

"Why do I want to watch my son screaming in the pain that I put him into?" His words simmered the flame who kept eyes on his storming grey ones that held right on her. "Why do I want to watch my wife bleed under the wand of, Tom? Why do I want to keep building memories of tortured screams? Why, if I have the opportunity to live without darkness or murder or torture while still keeping my fortune, why would I want to give it up for bloody chaos?"

"Because you like it!" Ember yelled. "Because you have always been this strange guy who liked killing cats and throwing glass mud piles at muggleborns. The world is pain, Lucius! Life is pain. And you cause and have caused a lot of it on purpose while you smiled!" Ember spat as she landed at the side of Severus; sending an intentional message..

"What do I need to do?" Lucius asked.

"Why do you want to be here so bad!?"

"Because," Lucius stalled.

"Because, what? Lucius!"

" _Because, he's done_ _."_

"Okay, thank you Severus, but I think he can talk for himself." Ember rolled her eyes.

" _No. He can't. Not like this."_

Ember watched Severus as he watched Lucius and she huffed and shook her head as Aven looked at Severus before passing his a glance back to his sister then Lucius.

"Fine." Lucius shook his head and pulled objects from his pocket.

"Severus. Tell us what this is." Lucius said while holding out a clouded, silver vial.

" _Memory lapse."_

"Yes. And this, is a donation." Lucius floated a large purple velvet purse in the air between the, before taking the vial back from, Severus.

Looking at the group of three, he took the vial with ease and swallowed it contents without issue with closed eyes. A moment passed where Lucius shoulders would soften, and when his eyes opened his expression turned to that of an emotionless mute..

"I and my wife, offer protection from Bellatrix and her kind. In return, I ask for nothing but a chance. I will leave my one way keyport here." A silver necklace was floated aside the bag of coins. "Now, I will walk away and return home where I will go to sleep and forget all of this, including your location. I do promise now though, I did clear the path and no one will ever find this place. You owe me nothing for that."

"Why are you doing this?" Ember asked in less flame.

"Because, I can't live like that again."

"What do you mean?"

But Lucius would say no more. He would look at Severus, then Aven, and then Ember before bowing his head, turning on his heel, and simply walking away into the darkness where a quiet departing pop was heard.

* * *

"Ember we have to talk about this." Aven would press to Ember who wouldn't hear any of it.

"And I know." She said with a fake smile, "And we will. But not tonight. Tonight. I'm in pain, and Severus has been touching his throat since you tried killing him.. So.. I'm turning my attention to that. Severus." She turned to the man who was standing in the darkness of the kitchen incidentally dropping his hand from his throat, "Are you okay?"

His glare was placed on no one but he stepped into the light and waved his hand for a napkin that lifted into his palm. Sharply spitting into the napkin, Severus lowered the square to the table top, the light showing a deepness of colour signifying blood on the tan wipe.

"Shit!" Aven swore loudly, turning away from the table.

"Well, let's get this taken care of…" Ember rolled her eyes as her fingers grazed the bandages around her waist.

"And for the reason you're touching your stomach, you're going to bed." Aven ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"Go. To. Bed. Ember."

"I want to help."

"You've helped enough tonight."

"Excuse me?"

Aven turned away, the anger of night rising as it was in her, and he chose not to fuel any further, instead taking a breath and turning back,

"Ember," Aven sighed, "You're hurt and that hurts me. I have been through a lot tonight as I know you have as well.. Please, just, go lay down.."

Her eyes flickered from her brother to Severus, her hand tightly wrapped around her chest until a sigh breaks from her heart and she turns around and walks away into the shadows of the rest of the house, destined for her room as Aven turned to Severus.

"Severus…"

" _Leave it."_ He thought, not wanted to participate in any more emotional tidings.

"Do you need help?" Aven asked awkwardly.

" _Some syringes. Besides that, I can take care of everything."_

"Lets get to work."

And they would. Together without incident, Aven would assist Severus as he pulled together potions and vials to fix the brothers mistake. Like back in the days of school, Aven would fall into a follower position to Severus, a feeling Lucius never allowed in his any of his years. Secretly, it was why Severus favored the presence of the twins over Lucius. Aven knew how to fall back into a secondary position. Aven knew how to listen and follow instruction. There was no aristocratic financial pedestal, Aven never thought himself any better than Severus. They worked together, their leadership a see-saw game of who knew best in what situation. They worked well together, and Severus liked that.

And, he loved Ember.

Late that night, when Aven went out to smoke and Severus finished cleaning the tabletop of medical, his silent steps crawled his tired body upwards as his fingers traced the bandage that wrapped his neck. He would follow a familiar route to her room, and knock on the door before the wooden door opened before him. Ember was at the desk, pausing the writing in her journal with the quill still up. She looked at him as he entered and closed the door behind him.

" _How are you?"_ He asked, his connection fuzzy, a reflection of his exhaustion.

"Tired." She admit putting down the quill and turning to face him fully.

" _Me too."_

Ember would stand from her seat and find herself in his arms with a just a few steps later, her scent on his lips as he grazed her neck. Dropping her neck back she guides his mouth to hers with her cheek, and tightens her fingers on his shirt as his own fingers break to the skin under her shorts. Slow steps are taken back as her fingers break under his shirt and he transfers his weight against her smaller figure as he slowly takes her down onto her bed, a breath escaping when her fingers pull back his belt and find way to his ecstasy.

"Are you sure?" She asks once coming up for air and she hears his breath fade over her now naked shoulder.

" _That's my question."_

When she says nothing more he pulls her shirt over her head and explores her more hidden and sensitive skin as she falls into the ecstasy of blankets, skin and scars..


	35. How Rumors Start

**A/N - Hello! I know it's been forever. I'm working hard on my novel and I'm sorry. I'm still looking for a editor (Beta?) so if anyone is interested, please let me know. Enjoy and Welcome back!**

* * *

 **How Rumors Start**

 _slipcast n._

 _the default expression that your face automatically reverts to when idle—amused, melancholic, pissed off—_

...

That morning the sounds of rain upon the glass window woke Ember to a world of warm blankets and the crackling of the near by fireplace that warmed the room. When Ember rolled onto her back she was met with nothing and no one at her side. At some point, most likely before the break of day, Severus had left her as he always did, and had went back to his own room before the wake of even the house elves.

When she rolled onto her stomach and into his space, the pillows smelled of him and his sweat stained her skin in ways that made her feel warm and hugged. When she rose she showered and took her time to feel the water wash him off her skin and she changed the bandages around her nearly healed abdomen and wrapped to them square pads that covered her nearly healed wounds. It was here where a harsh reality took over and she was taken from her world of lust to a world of blanketing pain. Past her bedroom there were plans to be made and all the while the lingering fear of that, beyond this space, time continued and so would she have to as well brought her to procrastinate.

After her hair was dried and styled to her fancy, her clothing was pulled on in the form of loose cargo pants that once belonged to Aven, a tight shirt that dropped over her belt that wrapped her waist and once towards the door, she shrugged on her dark purple and black, calf hanging robe with cuffed sleeves. To her forearm she holstered her wand and took a deep breath before opening her bedroom door for the first time that morning, now afternoon and stepped out to the world beyond her.

What she expected to be an empty kitchen instead held life she wasn't expecting at the least. Stopping before the landing she looked out into the kitchen where Severus and Aven sat hunched over their own distractions but looked up when she approached.

"Have you guys been waiting for me?" She asked as she descended the final few steps slowly, her fingers tracing the twirled banister..

"Somewhat." Aven sighed looking around the darkened and untouched kitchen, the only lighting above them.

"What's… what's going on?" She asked adjusting the robe on her shoulder as she came around the table and sat opposite the left empty head seat.

"We need to talk about what's going to happen next."

"With Lucius?" She huffed as she accepted a cup of hot cocoa from a small house elf who was thanked by name.

Neither Severus nor Aven responded for a long time, a time that lasted until Ember sighed and fell back in the chair. She glared through strands of hair at Aven before she looked off to the side.

"So.. What were you guys thinking?"

"There is a problem." Her brother sighed only keeping eyes with her for a second before looking at the solemn looking Severus.

"The Phoenix is sick.."

"So we can heal it."

Aven made very brief eye contact with Severus who held his eyes down on the drawing pad before him, the image of his expression blocked by his hair that fell before his face.

"The treatment is…..expensive." Aven explained with a tilt of his hand.

"So we go proclaim friendship and beg that man for money." Her statement controlled but feverish

"Ember.."

From Severus, Aven took the newspaper dropped the Daily Prophet before his sister and flipped the pages.

"Go on. Read it." Avens finger landed on a specific line for her to start at.

" _.._ and although the photograph is darkened and glossed by the glass of the window, from the shadow of night the figures before the lense meets the description of the once Headmaster, Severus Snape and thought dead, Ember Fields.. Is this true? And with the upcoming year, what does this mean for Hogwarts? What does this mean for the Ministry? What does this mean for the humanity of the magical peace we have worked so hard for if true? I promise to keep you updated. Rita Skeeter""

Ember looked up at Aven who wasn't looking at her, before looking at Severus who still looked at his pad of paper.

"This is all the more reason to stay away from Malfoy." She started. "We can't come back from the dead and be hanging out with _That."_

"We agree."

She was confused now and looked at Severus for anything but what he was giving. A look, a flinch of the hand…But, alas he gave her nothing of any emotion or tip and it made her want to scream.

"Severus's throat has… Um.." Aven tripped on his words. 'Has succumb to some damage I'm afraid is out of mine, and the house elves ability. We do not have the means or the ingredients to create what's needed for what is going wrong."

"So what do we do?!" Ember snapped ignoring the fact the damage most likely came from her brother.

"Severus and I have been talking and… Severus is correct when he points out that because he's not dead, he is still headmaster. But proclaiming that would be to much at once, we were thinking maybe,"

"Minerva _."_ Ember nodded with her eyes kept on the walled artist and the image of the scratching pen he held between his fingers.

Ember thought longer than she realized, longer perhaps because neither men stopped her. She thought until she could argue nothing and shook her head as she came back to them.

"When do we go see her?"

Aven looked at Severus who rose his head for the first time and pulled a letter from the bottom of the pad and slid it across the table to Ember

"Tomorrow. If we choose to accept." Aven stated as he lift a bag containing a necklace portkey.

"We accept." Ember nodded.

..

They met in the yard, like a congregation, a murder of crows. All in black, hoods raised, their forms shadowing against the grey, clouded background. If all went well, and everything that was expected, happened, they would apparate on Severus's terms and with everything expected, would land on the grounds of Hogwarts anywhere he pleased.

Ember closed her eyes and held tightly to her brother's hand, Aven held by Severus's at his wrist, and with a sharp breath out from Severus the three popped from the spot.

Appearing inside a rounded, magic filled room, Ember looked around the Headmasters old office, left the same for centuries, now with wide eyed women at the desk, her hand on her heart, eyes stuck with fright.

"Severus.." Minerva whispered as the man turned, his gaze passing over her.

Her hand moved from her heart to in front of her mouth as she reasoned who had appeared in the office and rose slowly from the high backed chair behind the desk.

Severus turned from the window and around to look at Minerva who bit her lip behind her hand and stepped from around the desk. Aven would guide Ember out of the way as Minerva walked straight into Severus's arms and nearly into tears.

"I know you promised you would be back, I just… didn't believe it. I had reasoned..."

He said nothing, and this time around Minerva was over the moon to accept this silence.

"You're here for a reason I suppose." Minerva's hand landed on the top of the large desk as she stepped back and looked at the twins, Ember still held within Avens arms.

"Yes." Aven's arms slipped off his sister's shoulders and he stepped around her, pulling a list from his coat. "We seem to have run into difficulty and were wondering if we could ask for aid?"

"Anything, dear Aven." Minerva said kindly to the ghost who stood before her.

"Well, first Severus needs Pomfrey, his throat-"

With a hand wave that distracted the brother, Minerva had sent off a summoning by painting to the hospital wing to bring up help.

"...is damaged and needs aid we do not posses."

"What's next." Minerva pushed for the rest, looking at the grand father clock as it ticked one AM.

" _How is the school year coming?"_

It had been the first for a few things that day. The first Severus had spoken, the first notion at conversation that this was not strictly business, a first where Minerva took a breath and calmed. The notion of social engagement seemed to soften the strict woman and bring her to breath.

"The year.. The year is progressing calmly."

" _That's good."_

A smile broke the stone woman's face as again her eyes welled up, something turned away from the moment a knocking came at the door.

"It's Poppy."

"Come.. come in." Minerva called quickly wiping her eyes and turning from everyone for a quick moment.

Poppy came in and immediately dropped the medical kit she held, her jaw dropping, her figure frozen midstep.

"Min..Minerva." Poppys hands moved up to her mouth as she approached Severus, eyes locked.

" Yes. Poppy. It seems that shadows have returned."

"Oh my Merlin! What do you need, Severus. Anything." She assured quickly waving the medical kit to slide over to her.

"Here." Aven spoke up and out stretched the list which she took.

"Hmm." Poppy sighed as she looked over the list.

"Everything I have, but nothing I brought…." Her voice laced with self disappointment. "I'm guessing we are keeping him away from the populous?"

"Correct." Minerva nodded.

"Alright. That's fair. I'll… I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. We can have this all done in an hours time."

"Thank you, Poppy.' Minerva smiled as the medi witch rushed from the room.

Once the door was closed, silence overtook the room in breath catching thickness. Minerva refused to take her eyes off of either the man in front of her, or the twins who stood close in the shadowed corner of the room.

"I just.." Minerva tried, her voice lapsing into a excited sorrow.

"It's been a long time." Ember whispered.

"Like this, without needing to rush off. Yes… it's been to long." Minerva whispered as she held attention on Severus where behind her eyes years of memories ran through her for him. Severus at 11, his first day. Severus as 21, when he was hired. Severus at 30 when they spoke together in the staff room or their late night arguments over hot chocolate. She had been in his life longer than his own mother and had helped him more than his entire family. She had never left him. Even towards the end she had held his hands and assured him, although she wanted to hate him, she still found herself trusting him. And here he sat, back from the dead where he was never dead, placing himself in the arm chair before her and she found her eyes tracing the white scar that broke his lips and flickered in the candle light.

"How are you? How are you all?" Minerva asked after a long while of staring at Severus.

"Over all, good. But, we were wondering if we could speak to another here." Aven answered as Ember clung to his hand with hers.

"Anyone."

"Hagrid. We.. we have a sick bird."

"A Phoenix?"

The three went silent and seemed to all look different ways.

"Is that where the finger went?"

The self conscious embarrassment brought his now deformed hand into his pocket and a snarl to his lip.

The door rapped then and Poppy announced herself before sliding into the office.

"I.. I think some students saw me carrying the extra kit in here, but I don't think anything will come of it."

" _They will say the Headmistress is having a heart attack. A midnight medical emergency."_

His words, the way he sounded in the air was most definitely a sickened tone. It was distant and fazed, like mumbling down a long tunnel and even in such a happy moment for those around, the darker truth brought seriousness to his healing.

Minerva would swear she tried her hardest not to look when Poppy pulled away the scarf that wrapped his throat. She did. She tried. And if it weren't for Poppys own audible gasp, she believed she could have made it.

Knarled. Trashed. Shred. All these words and more explained such a horrific story against pale skin. Healed except for red and bruising, what's left is missing chunks of skin and embedded shed lined scars. It was horrid and Minerva suddenly felt sick at both the injury and the image that flashed of it happening to such a man as Severus.

"Oh my. Who ever healed this this far, please let me mentor." Poppy oogled with an impressed tone as she touched his throat and felt past the scars to the inflammation and infection within. Ember allowed Aven to knocked his shoulder against hers and both wore accomplished smiles on their faces.

"Well. Let's get this taken care of."

It wasn't long after Poppy started when a heavy knocking came from the door and Hagrid, back hunched, came into the Headmistress's office looking sheepish before incredibly pale.

"Sev'rus." The half giant gasped as he stepped into the room where Poppy was instructing both swallowing and dabbing along the deformed skin.

"Hello Hagrid." Aven stated with a step forward, arms wrapped around his back.

"Av'n. How are ya?!" Hagrid explained noticing the others in the room. "An Ember is there in the corner!"

"Yes.." Aven mused, "Things are are good, thank you. Actually, I needed your assistance. Could we walk?" Aven gestured to outside the door.

"Oh.. I don' think that be a good idea. I'm pretty sure a rum'r as started. There were both Head girl an boy standing outside, watchn'."

"Of course." Minerva sighed, from her seat at her desk. "Are you sure no one saw you arrive?" She glanced towards the Twins.

"As sure as I can be." Aven nodded his head.

"So perhaps not."

Ember caught the snarl in her lip and looked away instead as Aven looked over to Hagrid and let out a sigh.

"Lets just.. Sit down and talk I guess." Her brother said calmly, biting back his own irritations.

"I'll make some tea." Minerva said with a nod.

That night as the rain fell like daggers outside, Ember filled the few Hogwarts staff in on the last few years from the warmth and comfort of the Headmistresses office. Well, technically Headmaster but that had been cleared up rather quickly. Minerva would hold her spot, a position she had already assumed she would be playing. Severus would sit in his chair, silent against the eyes held on him most of the time. Poppy was taking care of his throat the best she could and to everyone expectations of the very talented witch, by the end of story Severus could physically feel relief.

Aven nor Ember would speak of Lucius, and none of the staff asked, though Hagrid did bring up the papers articles.

"It seems, _some_ of the deatheaters have not fallen away so much." Aven sighed taking a sip. "This only increases our belief there are whispers."

"Any plans for that?" Minerva asked over her own cup, again her eyes holding on the muted man.

"Nothing as of right now. Stay out of attention the best we can."

"Sounds like the fairest plan." Minerva leaned back in the chair, not finding much of any other safe option.

"So what is your plan for you three personally?"

This question silenced the tree who passed looks at each other, unsure of how to answer.

"Well," Ember started. "We've kinda just been focusing on Sev's voice. The phoenix..."

"I been given y'ur brother lists," Hagrid said a loud as it was true, Aven was sitting scribbling from a personal note book Hagrid kept notes in and taking down the rambled tips that came occasionally in whispers.

"Severus?" Minerva asked.

Poppy had just stepped away and the old teacher was buttoning back up his collar before wrapping another layer that hung in the form of a scarf. His hood was up, and he sat in silence and ink well eyes.

"Severus."

It was not unlike the man to refuse conversation and Minerva fell back into his mannerisms, rolling her eyes as she left him alone as his eyes held out the window. It was enough to have him there, she didn't need him to say a word.

"I think, we're about ready to get out of here." Ember read him well. "if poppy clears him."

"Well." The women said with pressed lips and a sour expression. "If it were up to me.. I would keep him for a night or two. But we don't really have that option.. do we?"

A hurt look had crossed Minerva's face for only a second before a stiff understanding fell into place.

"You will come back?" She asked looking at the rising group.

Ember, who was fed, dry and warm, felt happy, content and nodded to her old professor, promising a return in later weeks.

"Good night. And be sure to travel the most safest of ways." The voice of Minerva came from her desk as Aven grabbed Severus as Amber grabbed Aven and together, they popped from the headmistress office in ways only the headmaster was allowed.


End file.
